Reviving The Heart
by Majin Maljita
Summary: AU BV. A Highschool Story. Vegeta has it all until Bulma, his girlfriend of 6 years, moves to America. One day he makes a change for the worst. Now it's all up to her to revive his heart. R&R!
1. Chapter One

**Reviving The Heart**

**A/N:** This is a highschool story. Although, I think it will be different from the other ones. Like, way different. There'll be drug use, alcohol, & sex. There will also be many breakups and Vegeta will be a lot softer in the beginning. This is an **Alternate Universe**. So, expect some surprises. There will also be some songs used in here, since I get inspired to write by them. I hope that you'll enjoy this, and review please! Thanks.

---

A seventeen year old boy walked along the empty road after nightfall. All emotions were void of him. The only thing he could hear was the beating of his dying, broken heart. His only companion was his shadow against the street lights. The only thing that he could feel was the smoke filling his lungs which he inhaled from his cigarette. When he was done with it, he cast it to the ground and stepped on it to put it out. The name of this broken boy was Vegeta Ouji. He'd had a rough day in school which would impact how he'd live the rest of his life.

Miserable, broken, cold, and alone. The only object that had ever made him happy had been stolen away from him by her parents. He'd been seeing a girl for six and a half years before today. He'd planned on asking for her hand in marriage after his senior year. He was only a junior but he'd had faith that they would've lasted that long before this. All his dreams had been shattered in a million tiny pieces. He doubted that he'd ever see her again since her father had never been too fond of him. The girl he'd been with was absolutely gorgeous and nobody would ever be able to take her place at his side.

Her name was Bulma Briefs. She had the most dazzling, beautiful oceanic tresses that cascaded to the small of her back. Beautiful sapphire eyes that he used to gaze so lovingly into. She also had a smile that could light up a room. Her name was known all across Japan since her father had a famous, successful company called Capsule Corporation. Although, they'd all moved to America. A place of bigger and better opportunities.

At least he would always have his memories. Something so precious that nobody could ever take away from him. He wished the pain he was feeling in his heart would diminish. Although, he knew it would never go away. His love for her would never dissipate. The only thing he could do was shut himself off from the world. Close his heart to everyone. Even Bulma. Vegeta did not want the pain of being hurt ever again. His heart was dead. Nothing but an organ pumping and circulating blood through his body. No emotional strings attached.

After today, his attitude would be forever different. Cold, detached, angry, and alone. Vegeta turned up the path to his house and walked in the door, quietly closing it behind him. The last thing he wanted was to hear his mother ask him where he'd been since the digital clock in the kitchen would be flashing midnight. He moved in complete stealth past the kitchen only to be startled by the sound of his mother's beautiful voice. Vegeta had always wondered how his mother caught him every time.

Rosicheena, Vegeta's mother, was also a very gorgeous woman. She had light violet eyes, lightly tanned skin, and long black hair that fell to the small of her back. She'd seen and heard her son sneaking past the kitchen because of her sharp eyes and acute hearing. A smirk crossed her ruby lips as she decided to bag her son once again. "Vegeta Ouji! Get your ass back in here this instant!" When her son entered the kitchen, she immediately questioned him. "Where the hell have you been? Don't you know what time it is? It's midnight! You've got some explaining to do."

He figured his mother would ask him those kind of questions. "I've just been out taking a walk, Ma. Get off my back! I'm not in the mood for your shit or anyone else's."

"Don't you dare talk to me in that tone of voice and don't you ever swear at me! I'm sorry if I care about you enough to ask you what the hell you're doing out at midnight! I'm a mother, I'm just doing my job, Vegeta." Her voice softened in a matter of moments. She could tell that something was deeply bothering her little boy. "Now come here and tell me what's bothering you."

Vegeta walked toward his mother and fell right into her embrace. His head rested against her chest while she put her head on top of his. The seventeen year old closed his onyx hues and began to tell her all about his day. "Bulma moved, Mom. She left me here. I feel like my heart's been torn from my chest, thrown on the ground, and been stomped on." He could not help the tears that built up in his eyes. He just let them fall. He needed to cry.

Rosicheena held her son close to her. Her hands gently rubbed the side of his neck and his back in a comforting motherly way. "Ooh, hunny. I'm so sorry to hear that. Why didn't you tell me? I could've tried to talk to her parents about it."

"I didn't tell you because... she didn't tell me. She didn't even tell me that she was moving. The Principal gave me a note this morning that explained everything. She said she was sorry that she couldn't tell me. It still hurts, momma." He pulled the note out of his pocket and put it into his mother's hands. He watched her open it and then take her time to read it.

The note read...

_Dear Vegeta,_

_Please don't be upset with me. I couldn't bare to tell you this and then have to watch the pain build up in your beautiful eyes. I'm moving. And it's definitely not a local move, either. I'm moving out of the country, to America. I tried to plead with my parents but they continuously said no. I hope that you'll understand, Vegeta. I don't want you to be mad at me. I wish I could've told you in words instead of through this note, but I just couldn't find the strength to do it. Vegeta, I love you. I love you so much. You'll always be in my heart. Please keep me in yours. I promise you that we'll meet again someday. I'm so sorry, Vegeta. I really don't want you to be angry at me. You know just as well as I do that this is not my fault. You know how much daddy doesn't approve of you. I'm legally bound to them until I am eighteen, unfortunately. Whatever they say, goes. You know what I mean? Baby, please don't be in pain. The only one who deserves to hurt is me. You do not. You deserve to live with a pain free existance. I apologize for the tear stains, it pains me so much to just write this. I'll never forget you, my love._

_Forever yours,  
__Bulma._

His mother gasped as she finished the note and couldn't help but to feel her son's pain. His father had also chosen that moment to walk in the room. Vegeta's father looked exactly like him except for the fact that he had a mustache. They also shared the same name. Rosicheena eyed her husband who was giving them a look and spoke up. "Vegeta, come look at this. Just so I don't have to explain." She watched closely as her husband read the note and continued to comfort her sobbing seventeen year old son.

His father threw the note back in her face once he was done with it. He wasn't too fond of showing emotion. "So? Stop babying the boy. Look at how weak you're making him. I didn't have a son. I had a daughter." He went to the refridgerator, grabbed a bottle of Heineken and then walked back out into the living room. Deep down inside, he really did care about his son. He just didn't know how to show it.

Vegeta stopped the tears from falling and then pulled away from his mother's loving embrace. "I'm going to go upstairs, mom." He smiled when his mother nodded understandingly. The seventeen year old exited the kitchen and walked through the living room towards the stairs only to be stopped by his father's voice. Anger started to swell inside of him. "What do you want old man?"

The elder Vegeta watched as his son walked towards the stairs. He had to say something to him, just to let him know that he cared. "Son," he said to earn his attention. A nasty reply followed it. He knew he hadn't always been close with him and could understand why the boy was snapping at him. "I'm sorry about your loss, but I'm sure everything will work out in the end."

This caused him to turn around for a moment to look at his dad. "Thanks," was the only word that he could form on his lips. After that, he went upstairs to his room and gently closed the door behind him. The broken teenager threw himself down on his bed. The only source of light entering the room was a stray beam of moonlight peeking in through the window. It completely illuminated Bulma's picture on the night stand next to his bed. Vegeta grabbed it and looked at it with a content smile on his face before gently setting it back down on the stand. He never took his black gems off her beautiful face.

Before he succumbed to sleep, he whispered, "I forgive you, Bulma. Even though we're thousands of miles apart, I just want you to know.. I love you. I could never stay mad at you. Just seeing your picture reminds me of all the happiness you put into my entire being. I will never look at another girl without comparing her to you. I'll always keep you in my heart. Bulma."

---

**A/N:** That's the end of the first chapter. I know, it's heart-breaking huh? I think so. I hope that you want me to continue because I'm really going to enjoy writing this story. Review, please! Lemme know what you think! Thank you.


	2. Chapter Two

**Reviving The Heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or the songs in this fanfiction. I do not own any trademark products or anything like that. The only thing I own is .. well.. me. Lol. Just putting this in since I forgot to put it in the first chapter. Haha.**

---

It was day time where Bulma was in the United States. Her parents had moved out to Beverly Hills, California. Their company's main office was located in Los Angeles, California. They also had other offices all over the country. One in Houston, Texas and another in New York City, New York. They even had one in Las Vegas! Capsule Corporation was more widely known in America now than it was in Japan. That meant that she'd have a bunch of kids in school all over her case when she started. There was nothing more that she hated than ass kissers. Most of her friends would probably use her, anyway. That's why she was going to decide not to get too close to anybody.

The sixteen year old picked up a picture of her friends that she had left behind in Japan. Chichi, Goku, Turles, Radditz, and Krillin. They were all one of a kind. Each with a unique personality. Chichi had been exactly like a sister to her. They could tell each other anything. Goku had always been her best friend and like a goofy, but protective big brother. Both of her friends were seventeen and had been going out since fourth grade. A year longer than Bulma and Vegeta. Chichi and Goku had always made a cute couple. She was gorgeous with long raven tresses and big brown eyes. Goku had black locks that stuck out in every direction and cute black eyes.

Turles and Radditz were related to Goku. Turles was his twin cousin. The only difference was that Turles had Goku's brother Radditz's eyes. Radditz had long unruly black hair that reached the back of his knees and more narrowed onyx hues. Both Turles and Radditz had always been playing pranks and getting into trouble. They'd had a third partner in crime, Vegeta. Both of them were nineteen and out of school. Then, last but not least, there was Krillin. Compared to the rest of them, he was tiny. He only stood at her stomach level and had a bald head. He also had ebony eyes. He and Goku were partners in crime and best friends.

Bulma missed each one of them. There had never been a dull moment with her small group of friends. She set that picture down and picked up the picture of her ex-boyfriend, Vegeta Ouji. She'd been dating him for nearly seven years. For what? Nothing. She was beginning to believe that it had all been a waste of time. She was sure that she'd never see him again, even though she promised him that they'd meet again. The blue haired girl was beginning to doubt it. He was perfect. Everything that she wanted and for that she didn't want anybody else. She just wanted to be with him. Forever.

Vegeta was the most handsome man that she had ever met in her entire life. He had black hair that defied gravity by being swept up like a flame. He also had the deepest onyx hues. They were so deep that you could instantly find yourself lost just by looking into them. Her Vegeta had been loving and kind. The next time she'd see him, he'd be a changed person. Completely changed and she had no idea.

The beauty set his picture down and sighed realizing that her seventeenth birthday would be coming up in three days. She'd have to spend her birthday in America, or so she thought. Little did she know that her parents had a little surprise set up for her. One that she would enjoy, greatly.

A small crystal tear rolled down her silk cheek as she reminisced all the times that she and Vegeta were together and everything that they had done. Wiping the single tear away, she got up and went downstairs since she had finished unpacking all her stuff. The genius decided to go and see what her parents might have planned for the day. Bulma turned the corner and sapphire gems landed on the cheerful figure of her mother.

Her mother is from whom she had gotten all her beauty. The woman had short blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes. Her name was Bunny. The blue haired teen decided to ask what might be planned for today. "Mother, do you have anything planned for me, today? If you don't I'd be happy to sit in my room and sulk the day away."

Bunny turned around to the sound of her daughter's voice and frowned slightly when her daughter seemed to snap the last part out. "Actually, I was going to have one of the boys working for your father show you around. He's quite handsome. Eighteen and just graduated from highschool. His name is Yamcha. I think you might like him."

Anger burned inside of her soul. Her mother was trying to make her forget about the love of her life! Well, it wasn't going to work! "Fine. I'll spend the day with him, but I'm warning you. **Nobody** will_ ever _take the place of Vegeta. I'm going to marry that man some day. There's nothing you can do to stop me. I can't believe you would take Papa's side on this. You're the one that was on my side when we were still in Japan. Momma, how could you?"

"Honey, I'm not saying that I doubt you and Vegeta will be together. Consider it like this, there's a phrase. _'If you love something let it go and if it comes back, that's how you know it's for sure.' _Think of it as Vegeta letting you go. You can be with many other men but if you choose to go back to him and he accepts you, then that's how you'll know that it was meant to be. Do you understand, hon?"

She nodded slightly finally understanding what her mother was telling her. "Yes, momma. I understand. I'll go and get ready to spend the day with this Yamchop character."

"That's Yam_cha_, dear."

"Whatever," she replied as she ran up the stairs into her room to get ready to meet him. Moments later the doorbell to their mansion resounded throughout the halls. The sixteen year old was the first one at the front door. The blue haired beauty opened it to reveal Yamcha, the guy she was supposed to go out with. Her first impression was that he was pretty cute, but she couldn't stop herself from comparing him to Vegeta. "Are you Yamcha?"

Yamcha was stunned by the blue haired goddess that opened the door to the mansion. She was gorgeous. Even better in person than she was on television. He had black hues and short, spiked black hair. In a way, he kind of reminded her of Vegeta but not quite. He regained his composure and replied, "Yeah. That would be me."

"Good, let's get the hell out of here and get this thing over with already." She grabbed his wrist and dragged him away from the house, slamming the door behind her.

"God, you don't have to be a bitch about it."

She was silent as she got into his car and just sat there while he got in. A silent tear rolled down her silk cheek once again. Being so far away from Vegeta was effecting more than she thought it would. The liquid drop didn't go unnoticed by her new 'companion,' if that's what you wanted to call him.

"Bulma, what's the matter?"

"Nothing that concerns you, idiot."

"If you want to talk to me about anything, go for it. I won't ridicule you or anything like that. I'm a pretty understanding person when I want to be."

"Do you promise not to say a word to my father?" She noticed that they started driving around the block. She was thankful for that because she definitely did not want to sit in front of the house all day.

"You have my word, beautiful."

"I miss Japan. I miss my life there. I miss my friends. I miss the school. Most importantly, I miss Vegeta. I'm so home sick and love sick at the same time. It's killing me inside. I can't stop thinking about him. I may never get to see the only guy I'll ever love again. Do you have any idea what that's like?"

"I can't say that I do, but I know how hard it is to let go of something. My parents died when I was younger. I've been staying with a friend's family. I didn't think that I'd ever get over it. They're still here with me in my heart to this day."

"Oh," she said quietly. "I'm sorry." She couldn't imagine living life without any parents. She could certainly imagine how life was going to be without Vegeta, though. Full of pain, misery, and discomfort. Her life was going to be empty and unfulfilled. At least, that's the way that she wanted it.

"Yeah. It's alright, though. Can't change the past, you know? I'm sorry about your loss, too. I hope one day that you two will be together again. I'd kinda like to meet the lucky guy that has your heart. Let me know if you're ever going to get the chance to see him again. I'd like to be a friend to you, too. That is, if you'll let me."

One of those room brightening smiles graced her gorgeous visage. It was really lighting up the moment. "Sure, I'd like that." She replied in all honesty. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. While, she didn't want another boyfriend, a friend would be good. You could never have too many of those.

---

**A/N: **What do you guys think? Is it good? I kind of think it is. Lemme know what you think! It doesn't matter what I think but what you guys think. I don't write for myself. Lol. Anyway, enough nonsense. Review please! Thank you.


	3. Chapter Three

**Reviving The Heart**

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, guys! I really appreciate it. I promise I won't keep you waiting like I tend to do with my other stories. This one is my main focus right now! Here's the third chapter, and enjoy!

---

The irritating buzz of the alarm clock resounded throughout Vegeta's room. An angry fist landed on the mechanical annoyance. The impact shattered it into about fifty pieces. "Shit," a deep voice growled, "mom's going to kill me for breaking another one." The muscular seventeen year old sat up and looked around the room. He was trying to figure out what to wear to school that day. He grabbed a random outfit and then proceeded to get ready for school.

Rosicheena knew her son was up by the loud curse that he had let out. It never failed. About a half an hour later her son came down dressed in a black tank and baggy black sweatpants. He was lost in the soothing sounds of his CD player. "I'm not hungry," was the only thing he said before he walked out the door to go to school. The beautiful woman simply shook her head and sighed at her son's distant behavior. This was much harder on him than she had originally thought.

The song vibrating the speakers of his headphones was 'Green Day - Boulevard of Broken Dreams.' It really described his situation at the moment. Vegeta was the only person that never knew that Bulma was moving. She'd told everyone else but she just couldn't bare to tell him. The handsome seventeen year old turned the corner to the school to begin hell, as usual.

---

Slender digits clutched the white silk of her pillow as the soothing drops of liquid being produced from sapphire oceans rolled down velvet cheeks. The blue haired teen wanted to kill herself for beginning to like this Yamcha fellow. She liked him so much that she ended up kissing him. It made her feel worse afterwards rather than good. In a way, she felt she had betrayed Vegeta even though they weren't together anymore.

An idea suddenly ran through her mind. The beauty grabbed her cellphone and dialed Vegeta's cellphone number hoping that he would be able to answer. Her heart jumped when she heard his voice on the other end. "Vegeta," she whispered out.

---

The raven haired teen seemed surprised to be recieving a phone call before school. He pulled the phone out of his pocket thinking that it was his mother. Onyx hues glanced at the number shining on the front and recognized it as Bulma's cellphone number. He knew she wasn't going to have that number for much longer. "Hello?"

"Vegeta," was what he got for a response.

"Bulma," he said back.

"Oh god, Vegeta. It's really you."

"Of course it's me, woman. Who did you think it was, the boogie man?"

"I'm so sorry, Vegeta."

"Hon, it's okay. I understand."

"It's not okay, I should have told you," she cried out. Vegeta could instantly pick up that she was crying. It wasn't hard to figure out if someone was crying while they were talking.

"Don't cry, Bulma. Please be strong. This is hard for me too. I spent a half an hour crying to my mother, believe it or not." A chuckle escaped the beautiful girl. That single chuckle just brightened Vegeta's day and even made him feel at ease. "I forgive you," he said after she had laughed.

"I'm so glad to hear that, Vegeta."

"I just thought that you should know that I could never stay mad at you, and that no matter what happens, you'll always be in my heart. I refuse to go out with any other girl because none of them are you. I can't even look at another woman without thinking about you."

Each word that Vegeta said made her feel guilty about kissing someone else. So, she was going to be an adult and tell him about what she had done. "Vegeta, I ... I went out with a guy today. Mom had him show me around town. He's eighteen and just graduated from Highschool. I talked to him about us and he helped me feel better. Then later on, the time was just right, and I kissed him. Not a friendly kiss either, but a kiss. I can't help but feel that I've betrayed you, 'Geta."

He could feel his heart shattering into a million tiny pieces all over again. He had to blink hard just to keep the tears from spilling over the rims of his eyes. The rebellious teen fell back against the lockers and sunk to the floor. "You... did? I mean, what you do is your business now. We're not together..."

Bulma could hear the hurt in his voice. "Forgive me, Vegeta."

"I.. ...Why?"

"I'm so sorry. I knew I shouldn't've said anything about it. I didn't want to hurt you, but I did. Again. You don't deserve to feel that pain. It should be me. You're the one that should be over here banging other girls while I'm left in Japan feeling lifeless and cold. It should be me."

"...I love you, Bulma."

"What...?" The next thing she heard was the dialtone. She could do nothing but hang her head in shame for what she had done to him. She'd broken his soul. Broke him in two like he was nothing but a mere puppet in her game. Bulma threw her cellphone against the wall which caused it to shatter into multiple pieces.

---

Vegeta exited the school. There was no way that he could make it through the day without having an emotional break down. He ran back home and slammed the door behind him when he walked in. His mother came out of the kitchen to question him on why he had come back home. There'd be no need for that, though. The seventeen year old sat down on the couch in the living room where his father was sitting. Only he was sitting on the other end.

Rosicheena followed her son into the living room and gave her husband a concerned look. She lightly touched Vegeta's shoulder only to be viciously snapped at by her own flesh and blood.

He felt the hand on his shoulder, even though he knew who it was, he snapped anyway. "DON'T TOUCH ME. Just leave me alone, Mom. I don't want to talk to you."

Understandingly, she left the room and went back into the kitchen. His cellphone began vibrating in his pocket again. He retrieved and answered with, "I died."

"Vegeta! Will you please at least listen to what I have to say?" Bulma was pleading with all of her heart. She needed him to understand that no matter what happened over there in America, that she would always love him and that he would always have her heart.

"Fine. I'll give you a chance to explain." He growled out.

Both of his parents were now listening to his end of the phone conversation. They'd be able to tell everything that was going on just through his side of the conversation.

"Thank you so much, Vegeta. You know I love you. I always will. My heart will always belong to you. It's like my mom said. We should think of it as letting the other partner have their space, and if they return to one another and accept one another..then they know that it was meant to be. I plan on marrying you, Vegeta. You're the only guy who can fill the void in my heart."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm being irrational," he said in a sarcastic tone. "There's no way that I can forgive you for what you did. While I'm over here ignoring the fact that women exist, what are you doing? You're over there in America kissing the first guy that talks to you! Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?! Do you think that it doesn't hurt knowing you can get over me in a day?!?! DO YOU?!"

"No, I don't know how you feel. 'Geta. I know I hurt you, baby. I didn't mean to. I didn't think..."

"That's right. YOU DIDN'T THINK!! I strongly advise you to lose my number and my address, Bulma. Don't write me, don't call me, don't come to see me. While you're at it, don't ever come back here." That was all he said before he ended the conversation and threw the phone across the room. Vegeta didn't even bother to shed a tear. It wasn't worth it.

---

Back in America, Bulma was laying on her bed crying. She'd called him from her home phone the second time since she'd broken her cellphone. So that was it. They were finished now. Vegeta had made it clear how repulsed he was from her actions. The only thing she could do at the moment was cry herself to sleep, and that's exactly what she did.

---

"Vegeta baby, what happened between you and Bulma?" Rosicheena asked in a concerned tone. She did not like the lifeless look in her son's ebony pools. It seemed as if all his emotions had drowned in his apathy.

"This long distance thing is killing us. Basically, she kissed another guy. It hurts me to think that she got over me in a single day while I'm over here in Japan spending every minute thinking about her." He couldn't take sitting around anymore and needed to be in peace. The raven haired teen got up off the couch and ran up the stairs making sure to slam the door to his room.

The first thing he aimed for was the picture of the keeper of his heart on the night stand beside his bed. He wanted to just rip it in half but he couldn't bring himself to do that. The stressed out seventeen year old decided he'd go outside and smoke for a while. Vegeta grabbed his cigarettes, put them in his pocket, and ran downstairs.

His mother caught him just before he walked out the door. "Where do you think you're going, young man?" A smirk appeared on her visage.

He growled and replied, "I'm going out for a walk, Mom."

"You're going to smoke again, aren't you?"

"No," he lied.

"You're lying to me. I could smell it on your breath the moment you came near me last night."

A sigh escaped from between his parted burgundy lips. "It's my release. I need to smoke right now more than ever." He figured he wasn't going to get out of the house by the angry look that his mother was giving him. With a roll of ebony gems, he handed her the pack of cancer sticks and sat down in the living room. A deep voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Smoking's no good for you." It was the voice of his father. The elder Vegeta's eyes were fixed on the television and there was a bottle of alchohol in his right hand.

"Oh and I suppose drinking is?" He snapped back in response.

"Don't get flip with me, boy."

Vegeta immediately bit his tongue to hold back his tirade of insults. The only thing he could do was sit there and watch television with his father, since there was nothing else to do.

---

**A/N:** Yeah, here's the third chapter. I bet this is a shocker, yes? Lol. Anyway, tell me what ya think of it! Reviews are loved and get you the next chapter! :D


	4. Chapter Four

**Reviving The Heart**

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews guys, I really appreciate it. As I promised, here is chapter four. Oh I can't wait to get out thefifth chapter, I think you'll be very surprised once ya read the next chapter. So review this chap and I'll get ya the next one outASAP! Thank you!

---

This was Bulma's second day living in America and so far it hadn't been good. She was miserable and wished that she had never kissed Yamcha. She'd also be starting school tomorrow. Maybe school wouldn't be all that bad. She loved going to school back in Japan. All her friends were there. All the people she had grown up with were there. There had to be at least one person that would accept her for who she was at the new school she was going to. She wouldn't be surprised if she was far too advanced for the academic system. After all, the blue haired teenager had come out of the best school in Japan. Not only that, but she was born a genius. The sixteen year old had her father's gift in the science department.

The blue haired teen sat in the kitchen looking down at the countertop. She'd been so deep in thought that she didn't notice her mother walk in. She nearly jumped out of her skin when her mom started speaking to her.

The blonde haired woman entered the kitchen and noticed her daughter seemed to be thinking about something. She noticed that Bulma seemed to be acting different this morning. Bunny was determined to find out what was bothering her. "Bulma, darling. What's the matter? Did something happen yesterday?"

A sigh escaped ruby lips as the young girl replied, "Yeah, it did. I blame this all on you and daddy!"

"Why is that, hon?"

"Well, I was talking to Yamcha in the car yesterday while we were driving around town. I was telling him all about Vegeta and I at first. Then he told me how his parents passed away. He offered to be my friend, and I said okay. Then he was talking about his life. When we came to a red light, I leaned over and I kissed him. It was only for a moment but afterwards I felt so horrible."

"How come, dear?"

"Last night I decided to call Vegeta. He told me that he hadn't even looked at another girl. Here I am, kissing other guys. I betrayed him. He got so angry with me that I could just get over him so fast. He told me never to call again, never to write again, never to visit and never go back to Japan." She couldn't hold in the tears that began to fall from her sapphire oceans.

The blonde haired woman wrapped her arms around her daughter's sobbing form. "Sshh," she said softly, "If Vegeta loves you as much as he says he does, then he'll find it in his heart to forgive you. He's confused right now. Give him a little time to cool off. He'll come around."

"You really think so, momma?"

"I believe in him. Like I said, just give it a day or two." She smiled and kissed Bulma's forehead. Then she walked back out into the living room completely forgetting what she came out into the kitchen for.

---

Vegeta sat on the front steps of his house. It had to be at least six thirty because the sky was getting dark. Sensitive ears picked up on the sound of his best friend's front door opening. Black hues shifted in that direction to catch a glimpse of who was coming out. It was Kakarot. The only one worthy of being deemed as his best friend. "It's unusual to see you out around this time. Usually you're in the house feeding that bottomless pit of yours."

Kakarot, or Goku as everyone was used to calling him, turned to look in the direction of the Ouji's house. He saw the form of his best friend on the front steps smoking a cigarette. "Hey Vegeta! Yeah, my dad didn't make any dinner for us tonight. I'm about to head out to eat. Do you wanna come?" He asked hoping the other seventeen year old would want to.

The raven haired teen killed the last bit of his cigarette and then replied, "Sure. I've got nothing else to do. Besides, I'm feeling a little hungry myself even though I ate about an hour ago."

"So, 'Geta. How come you weren't in school today? Decide to skip again?"

"You could say that," his voice shook a little bit when Kakarot had asked him that question.

Goku had immediately felt that something was bothering his friend. Being the good friend that he was, he just had to ask, "Is something bothering you, Vegeta? You sound a little unsure."

Vegeta sighed in defeat. He might as well just tell him and get it over with. "Bulma called me this morning. That's the reason I couldn't make it to any of my classes. I just turned around and came home. She called me to inform me that she kissed another guy. I guess I acted a little irrational. I told her to never call me, write me, or visit me again. I also told her to never come back to Japan."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. If I know anything about you, then I know that you didn't mean it. I'm sure she knows that, too. I would say that you'll be hearing from her again, soon. She's always been such a stubborn girl."

"That's what I loved about her," he admitted quietly as they walked inside Burger King.

---

Rosicheena sat by the window looking out at the stars that were beginning to be birthed into the tranquility of the night sky. She was worried about Vegeta. A seventeen year old boy shouldn't have to be going through so much emotional pain. His behavior was becoming more violent and that was what worried her the most. All those raw emotions that he bottled up could destroy him. The raven haired woman jumped when her husband interrupted her deep concentration.

Vegeta stood in the doorway of the living room closely monitering his wife's activity. As much as he hated to admit it, he didn't like seeing her this upset. He walked closely towards her and softly spoke, "What are you thinking about?"

"Our son," she replied softly. "I'm worried about him."

"I'm sure he'll be okay," he tried to reassure her.

"I hope so. He's been more violent. He needs to let all those bottled up emotions out. I'm afraid he's going to hurt someone, mainly himself."

He let out a deep sigh. Of course he noticed the darkness surrounding his son. Usually Vegeta was happy and friendly. He'd been more cold since Bulma had been gone. Almost lifeless. "He's probably just confused. He's always had someone around to make him happy. Now that that's been taken away from him, he has no idea how to handle it."

A smile brightened her beautiful visage. "Yeah, you're right. He'll be back to himself in no time." Then she narrowed violet hues and said, "Though it would be nice if you could spend a little more time with him. Maybe when he comes home you should ask him to play basketball. I'm sure he'd like that." She planted a kiss on his cheek before walking into the kitchen where she spent most of her time.

The elder Vegeta considered it for a moment and shrugged his shoulders thinking it may help Vegeta release some of those bottled up emotions.

---

After having an interesting conversation with Kakarot, the teen walked up the pathway to his home. The sound of a door opening caught his attention. Black hues landed on the figure of his father in the doorway. A round orange object was in his hands. The question his father asked surprised him.

The elder Vegeta looked out the window to see his son coming up the walk way to their home. He grabbed the basketball and opened the door. He smiled a minute and asked, "Wanna play some one on one?"

A challenging smirk appeared on his son's face. "Sure, dad. Don't cry to mom if I beat you, though."

"Nah, I think it's you who's going to be crying." The two Vegeta's walked over to the driveway and proceeded to play a game of one and one. Vegeta was killing his father in it. He already had 20 points while his father had 10. The next shot Vegeta took was a three pointer which his father was powerless to stop him from doing. They were playing to 30 points and Vegeta was already winning.

"Come on, dad. There's got to be more game in you than that. You're making this too easy." While he'd been gloating, he failed to notice that his father had taken the chance to gain points on him. The score was now 23 to 14. This got Vegeta angry and he quickly finished the game earning the 7 points that he needed.

"Haha, I told ya I would win. You didn't believe me," the teenager boasted as he walked in the house with his father following close behind. "You didn't let me win, did you?" He asked suddenly thinking about it.

Vegeta's father replied honestly with, "No, I didn't son. You know there would be nothing that would please me more than to see you lose. You won fair and square." He bounced the orange basketball only to be stopped by the loud yell of his wife.

"VEGETA OUJI SR! YOU KNOW I DON'T ALLOW YOU TO PLAY BALL IN THE HOUSE!" Rosicheena came out of the kitchen and stole the ball from him and brought it upstairs to the closet where all their other sports items were. She came back down and went back into the kitchen ignoring the prescence of her husband and her son. The young Vegeta came into the kitchen to grab a snack and then go upstairs and do his homework.

When he entered his room, the first thing his eyes were set on was the picture of Bulma on his night stand. He sat down on his bed and stared long and lovingly at the picture. "I'm sorry, Bulma. I know you'd hate me for this if you were here, but I think it's time for me to let you go. I've had enough heartache from you. Now it's time to move elsewhere, like you did." He tucked the picture in the drawer on his night stand and immediately started on his homework.

---

**A/N:** Uh oh. Is he really letting her go? Is Vegeta's father really going to start spending some more time with him? What will happen next chapter? Who knows. Review, please! Thanks.


	5. Chapter Five

**Reviving The Heart**

**A/N:** I've been busy with school work and lying around the house and giving myself a break from the computer. I've really needed it. but anyway, I'm back on track and here's an update for all of ya. I didn't forget about you. Haha. Hope you like it, I do!!! Enjoy and thank you.

---

Bulma came out of the prinicipal's office after spending about an hour in there. She'd had to come in early to get all of her paperwork filled out. They'd also needed to give her a placement test just to make sure she belonged in the classes that were listed on her schedule. She'd already been given a tour around the school and started down the hallway towards her homeroom. The beauty walked in the room and noticed all the looks she was getting from the students. The males were giving her nothing but lustful looks while the females gave her envious looks.

She couldn't help the fact that she was the most beautiful girl on the planet, at least that was her opinion. There was a blonde girl in the back of the room who wasn't giving her any kind of look, so she decided to go over and sit next to her. Bulma smiled when she sat down and decided to introduce herself. "Hey, I'm Bulma Briefs. I'm new here."

The blonde turned her attention to Bulma once she heard her speak. A small smile was offered as she replied, "Juuhachi Jinzouningen. Everyone just calls me 18, though. Nice to meet you." She extended her hand to the blue haired girl sitting besides her.

The seventeen year old smiled and shook her hand. "I can already tell this is going to be a rough year. I just came from Japan. My father owns Capsule Corporation."

"So your father owns a rich company, huh? Welcome to the club. Don't let any of these girls get too buddy-buddy with you. They're only going to use you."

Bulma smiled at the fact that she may have found someone that she could trust in. "Thanks for the warning. So what company does your father own?"

"He's in some kind of technology business. Don't ask me what, because I don't know. That's the only thing I know about it. My twin brother knows everything. I'll introduce you to him whenever he gets his ass to school. My brother has a consistent tardy problem. The prinicipal hates dealing with him so he can just come whenever he wants to."

The beauty laughed and replied, "I'd love to meet him. Oh! Know what else makes this more uncomfortable for me? Today is my birthday. My parents sent me back to school on my birthday, what a great gift huh?"

Juuhachi laughed and said, "Someone's going to get a birthday beat down, then. How old are you? Seventeen?" She watched the beauty nod in response. "Happy Birthday, Bulma. Mine isn't for another couple of months." Icy blue eyes shifted to the front of the classroom where all the male attention was on them. She growled and decided to warn Bulma about that, too. "I wouldn't date any of the guys here either. They're all pompous windbags who think they can score anywhere. Unless you have a boyfriend already, or you're seeing someone?"

The blue haired teen sighed and stated, "I did kiss someone over here, his name was Yamcha."

"YAMCHA?!," Juuhachi shouted. "I advise you never to touch that scumball again. His reputation is well known around this school. Even though he may not go here anymore, it lives on. He's a player. He'll feed you a bunch of bullshit stories just to get into your pants and then he'll forget your name the next day. So stay clear of him."

"Thanks again for the warning, Juu. But as I was going to say, my heart is back in Japan. Even though he's upset with me for getting over him quick enough to kiss another guy. He told me never to write to him, call him, or visit him again. He also told me not to go back to Japan. I'm going to call him in a few days anyway. Just to see how he's doing."

Juuhachi's expression softened when she heard about how much of an asshole Bulma's ex-boyfriend was being. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come around. How long have you guys been together?"

"We were together for six and a half years. It would've been seven this year."

"Oh yeah, he'll definitely come around. No guy would be crazy enough to let seven years of his life walk right out the door, especially when that seven years looks as good as you do."

Bulma was definitely feeling better at this point and was glad that she had met Juuhachi. Maybe this year wouldn't be that bad after all.

---

Later on...

School had just got out and Bulma had made it back home. She opened the door to the house and walked into the living room to set her stuff down and called for her mom. She got a response from the kitchen and walked into the kitchen to find her mother humming with a huge smile on her face. "What's got you so happy, Mom?"

The blonde smiled at her daughter and replied, "Well your father and I have been planning your birthday surprise for a while now. Your father went and got the jet ready. We're going home, Bulma! We're going to Japan! Happy Birthday, darling!"

"WHAT?! How could you do this to me?!"

"What's wrong? I thought that you'd be happy. You get to go and see all of your old friends and you don't even have to visit Vegeta if you don't want to, darling."

Bulma thought about it for a few moments. She'd be able to see all of her old friends! Chichi, Goku, Krillin, Radditz, and Turles! She ran into the other room and grabbed her coat and then headed back into the kitchen with her mom and said, "OK! I'm ready! Let's go!" It wasn't long before she was on a jet going to a place of her past. The place where all her dreams and ambitions were left behind. The place where she had left her heart. Tokyo, Japan.

---

When Bulma's parents had headed back to the main office of the company in Japan, she decided to go see an old friend since all her other ones were in school at the moment. It had to be at least eight o'clock in America right now. The jet ride had gone slowly and had taken a few hours. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she headed up her ex-boyfriend's walk way and rang the doorbell to his home. Boy, what a surprise Rosicheena was going to have!

Rosicheena opened the door wondering who could be here this early in the morning. Violet hues settled on the beautiful face of Bulma Briefs. Surprise overtook her and she rushed out and hugged the girl tightly to her. The blue haired teen was like the daughter she had always wanted. Vegeta would be a big brother if the doctors had not warned her that she could not have anymore children after Vegeta was born or there may have been serious complications. The beautiful woman planted a kiss on Bulma's cheek. "Blue, what are you doing here?!" She asked in complete shock.

The teenager hugged the woman back and replied, "It's my birthday. My parents decided to surprise me with a trip to Japan to see all my old friends," she paused and whispered out, "and old lovers." She held back the tears not wanting to cry in front of her ex-boyfriend's mother. She did not want to show her how badly her son had damaged her emotional psyche.

Even though the teen would not open up to her, she knew how badly the girl was hurting. She pulled her inside to sit and chat for a while. "Let's sit in the living room. You can tell me all about America." The two of them sat on the couch in the living room and proceeded to talk.

Bulma smiled and began to tell her ex-boyfriend's mother all about the place that she had moved to. "It's so beautiful, there. School's not that bad, I started today. Although there are more kids that would use you for your wealth over there than there are here. I did manage to meet one girl whose father owns a rich company. She's very nice. Her name is Juuhachi but everyone calls her 18. She also has a twin brother named Juunana but everyone calls him 17."

Blue eyes landed on the figure of Vegeta's father coming downstairs. She'd even been close with his father, more close than he had ever been. She got up from her seat and said, "Vegeta!! How are you?"

Vegeta's eyes widened in shock at the sight of his son's ex-girlfriend standing before him with her arms extended to him for an embrace. He hugged the girl but picked her up and swung her around. "Good, kiddo. Yourself?"

"I'm fine," she replied as they pulled away. She found Vegeta to be a very funny man and sometimes wished that he had been her own father. When she used to stay the nights, she'd sit up for hours watching television with him. They even used to go to basketball and baseball games together. The blue haired teen sat back down and began to tell both of them everything that she'd been feeling. After all, they were his parents. It was easier to tell them than her own.

---

School had just got out for the Japanese students. Vegeta walked up the path to his home and went inside. He started to say, "Hey Dad wanna play some one--," but stopped as soon as he walked into the living room and saw his ex-girlfriend sitting between both of his parents. Black hues were focused on her, and only her. "Bulma." He stared for a little longer admiring her beauty and then he snapped out of it and yelled, "What the fuck are you doing here?!?! I thought I warned you not to come back."

"VEGETA OUJI JR! SHE IS A GUEST AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY. SHE IS STAYING. SHE DOES NOT HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU!" You could always count on Rosicheena to put her son back in line.

He frowned realizing that Bulma must love him if she disobeyed him and came back anyways. Besides that, he knew it was her birthday today and decided to be a little easier on her. "Happy Birthday, Blue eyes." He said in a loving tone finding it so hard to hate her when she was sitting right there in front of him. He just wanted to pick her up and carry her into his room and begin apologizing in the best way that he knew how.

"Thank you," she replied in a soft tone.

Vegeta's father moved over towards the end of the couch making room for his son to have a seat next to her. He watched as the boy immediately took the hint and sat down. A smile was plastered on his handsome face.

Bulma grabbed hold of Vegeta's hands and sighed out, "Look.. I know I hurt you. You have to understand that I was confused and I didn't know what I was doing. I love you, Vegeta. You have to believe me when I say that. I don't want anybody else except you."

"Bulma, I believe you." He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his embrace. Her head was resting on his chest and his hands were gently stroking her back. "And I love you," he replied as he gave her enough room to sit up, which she did. He stared into her blue eyes for a few seconds before his lips came crashing down on hers. His tongue glided over her bottom lip begging for the entrance of the mouth that he missed for which he was granted access.

Rosicheena and Vegeta smiled as they got up and snuck into the kitchen to give the two teenagers their privacy. The beautiful woman had been humming to herself and turned around only to be locked in her husband's embrace. It wasn't before long that they were mimicking the two teenagers sitting in the living room.

---

Bulma broke the kiss between them and said, "Vegeta, As much as I would love to spend the whole weekend here in your arms, I want to see my friends, too." She giggled lightly when he let out a little grunt of disappointment.

He never took his eyes off her from the moment she pulled away. Vegeta listened to her request and let his disappointment and frustration be known to her. Although, with the smile that she was wearing, who was he to tell her no? "I don't suppose there's any possible way I could chain you to my couch, or better yet, my bed." A smirk appeared on his handsome features when she laughed at his words. "So, I suppose a couple hours with the airhead and his harpy won't kill me."

"Let's not forget cueball and your other two musketeers." She got up and began walking towards the front door knowing that he'd get up and follow her on his own. Walking past the kitchen, she yelled softly, "I'll see you later Rosicheena and Vegeta."

The raven haired teen followed his girlfriend's example and hurriedly said, "Later Mom & Dad," and exited the house closely behind the beautiful blue haired girl. He could hardly wait to see the look on Kakarot's face when he'd open the door and see the two of them together again.

---

**A/N:** This is it. What'd you think? How will the others react? Wait and see! I bet this was a shocker for all of you, right? Bet ya didn't think this would happen, huh? Hope you liked it! Review, please. Thanks.


	6. Chapter Six

**Reviving The Heart**

**A/N:** My computer recently died on me but it's fixed. I was worried it wouldn't be fixed until February because I told my dad not to go and get it fixed right away since it's around Christmas time, but he did it anyway. So yeah. BUT. I'm glad that you liked the last chapter. sulks about her 677 mp3s being gone. Don't ya hate it when something that took you hours to achieve is gone? I know I do. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

---

A loud knock resounded through out the house. Radditz was sitting on the couch playing Halo 2 on X-box while Goku was next to him playing Kingdom Hearts Chain Of Memories on Gameboy Advanced. Turles was laying on the floor looking at a car magazine. Bardock, Radditz and Goku's father, was in the kitchen making himself a large snack. Again the knock broke through the little silence they had. "God dammit, will one of you lazy asses get that?" Bardock snarled from the kitchen.

"You get it, I got the door last time Kakarot." Radditz snapped at his younger brother while trying to keep his concentration on the game.

"You get it Turles, you're closer to the door." Goku said while fighting an important enemy in the game.

"Nuh uh. Just because I'm on the floor doesn't mean I'm closer. You heard Radditz. It's your turn." He said while nonchalantly flipping through his auto magazine.

"DAMMIT, WILL ONE OF YOU BOYS GET THAT BEFORE I HAVE TO COME IN THERE AND KICK ALL OF YOUR LAZY ASSES?!" Bardock shouted from the kitchen quickly becoming vexed by the bickering of his offspring and his sister's brat.

"Fine, I'll get it," Kakarot said while turning off his gameboy. He got up from the couch and opened the door. An annoyed and frustrated expression on his face as he did so. It only grew when he saw who was standing on the other side of the door. "It's you. How long do you planning on sticking around this time before you run away again?" Goku's talk with Vegeta the day before had got him angry at Bulma. He didn't like seeing his best friend in pain and seeing that is what made him angry.

Bulma sighed and turned away from him walking down the path of his house to the sidewalk. "I knew this would happen. I should just leave. It'll be a lot easier on us all."

Vegeta watched her walk away with melancholy glistening in his eyes. Kakarot was the last person he'd expect to shun her for what happened. "Why did you do that Kakarot? You were the last person I'd ever expect to be angry at her. I did not appreciate that."

"You're stupid, Vegeta." A serious expression was kept on his face when Vegeta widened his eyes in shock. "You're so pitiful that you think it's okay to just let her walk all over you again with her empty words and shallow promises. She hurt you, and she'll do it again. I don't like seeing you broken into a thousand pieces, Vegeta. I'm only doing this because I care about you. You're my best friend. I don't want to see you make another mistake. End of conversation." He closed the door and went straight back to his gameboy actually feeling good about what he'd done. He knew full and well that Vegeta would be thinking about what he said the whole night.

Radditz and Turles just stared blankly. They had never seen him this angry before. Personally, they liked it. Their family bloodline was showing right through him. Bardock watched his son with a proud smirk on his face. "Congratulations, son. It takes courage to stand up to an enemy but even more courage to stand up to a friend. I'm proud of you. I think you did right by that. Your mother would be proud."

Kakarot stayed silent as his played his game. The thought of his mother made tears well up in his eyes. He let them silently fall not really ashamed to cry in front of his father, his brother, and his cousin. Besides that, it was a good emotional release and that's exactly what he needed at the moment.

---

Bulma sat on a park bench. After going to Kakarot's house, they went to Chichi's. She was at the mall with Krillin. She'd heard everything that Goku had said to Vegeta. He was right. She was only going to end up hurting Vegeta again. What with her being across the ocean and her having to leave tomorrow at midnight to go back to America. She wouldn't be surprised if he became the coldest human being in the world.

Vegeta sat next to her with his arms tightly wrapped around her. With Kakarot being upset at him, she was exactly what he needed. He could sense that they were on the same level emotionally. Neither one of them was feeling great. Although, they probably weren't thinking about the same things. The raven haired teen was still thinking about what Kakarot had said to him. Goku had always usually been a good judge of character but there was just something that was holding him back from saying that everything would work out for them in the end. The seventeen year old disregarded the thought and brought his attention back to the beauty being wrapped up in his love.

"Bulma, where are you staying tonight?"

"I don't know," she replied honestly, "I was wondering if I could stay with you for the night. My parents are probably staying as guests at the old compound. I really don't want to go back to any more memories. This is enough for one visit. I don't think I really have to ask, though. Your parents love me as if I were their own daughter."

"Bulma, you know you always have a place in our house. You **don't** have to ask." He paused to take a deep breath. "Just like you'll always have a place in my heart. Even if I become the meanest bastard in the world in a few years. Nobody will ever replace you. I can't love anybody else like I love you. That's the only reason I took you back. Hell, I knew you before I knew myself. You're the only the person that brings me true happiness. It will always be that way. I just want you to know that."

"Thanks Vegeta," a beautiful smile was painted on her visage when she said this, "I love you, too. I hope you don't mind, but, I need some time to myself right now. I'll see you later on tonight, ok?"

"Sure," he replied softly. To be honest, he had been thinking the same thing moments ago. Maybe it would be better for them to take some time off to think about the situation they were putting themselves in. He cupped her face in his hands and gently kissed her lips before he got up off the park bench. Vegeta walked away not bothering to look behind. He could feel the sensation of Bulma's bright blue eyes on him as he walked further away from her.

A sigh escaped ruby lips as the angelic beauty sat thinking on the bench in the middle of the park. Vegeta had been her whole life before she moved away. It was only right to feel some emotional attachment to him. Bulma was thinking that it was time to move on. Maybe it really wasn't meant to be. The beauty was sure that she could find someone in America that was just like him and would be able to give her everything she needed. As for now, she would spend most of her time here in Japan with Vegeta.

---

"I can't stop thinking about what you said to me this afternoon," the irritated seventeen year old said to his best friend of sixteen years.

Goku sighed as he listened to Vegeta say that. He knew that the other teen would be thinking about it. "I'm just trying to look out for you, Vegeta. You're like the brother I've always wanted but didn't get it." Black hues narrowed in on his lazy biological brother playing Halo 2 not paying attention to anything happening around him. "I hate seeing you in a million pieces. I know it's hard for you to let her go, but you have to. She's going to go back to America eventually. What are you going to do then?"

"You're right," he sighed deeply hating to admit that, "you're always right. I don't know what I'm going to do. I wish I could just keep her here for the rest of her life. It'd just be so much easier. I don't want to think that this is the end."

"You're afraid you're never going to see her again, huh?"

He nodded gently and then added, "I'm afraid of losing her. She's the only girl I've ever loved and the only one I ever will. I'm afraid of losing her love, of her giving her heart away to someone else. I know it sounds selfish but I hope any other guy she'll meet will break her heart and then she'll come back to me."

Kakarot couldn't bring himself to say anything else regarding that. In fact, sometimes he felt that way about Chichi. They'd been together a year longer than Bulma and Vegeta and had been protective of his relationship with the raven haired girl. He'd be lost without her, just like Vegeta was lost without Bulma. "I don't know what to say, Vegeta."

"Hn," he grunted and then continued, "I guess what I really want is just for her to be happy. If she has to find that happiness somewhere else than so be it. I don't want to be the one that makes her miserable." He said with a little shred of pride left in his entire being. He hated spilling his guts to Goku. Usually he went to his mother for advice, but Goku was his best friend and he'd been the one that got him thinking about the whole situation.

"At least you've got the right attitude, Vegeta. I'm sure if she finds someone else, that you can too." He thoughtfully suggested to the otherraven haired teen.

"I never said I wanted anyone else, Kakarot. Maybe girls to use as a physical release but I don't ever want another relationship again. Got it, clown?"

"Whatever, Vegeta."

---

Bulma stood outside of Chichi's door once again hoping that the seventeen year old would be home from the mall by now. She really wanted to see her best friend. A smile quickly spread across her face when the door was opened to reveal the blue haired girl's best friend of fifteen years. "Chichi!! It's so good to see you again!"

The black haired beauty wondered who could be at the door. She opened it only to reveal the blue haired girl that had moved to America and had come back to visit for her birthday. She held in the excitement to let Bulma speak and then she rushed out and gave the girl abig hug. "BULMA!!! Happy Birthday, dear! I missed you so much. Come on inside. Krillin's here, too!"

They walked inside together and Chichi who could barely contain her excitement announced, "KRILLIN! Look whose here! It's Bulma!!"

Krillin came out of the kitchen and was shocked to find Bulma standing in the living room. He rushed over and gave her a hug. "BULMA!!! Happy Birthday!"

She was loving the attention. She returned the hugs to her friends and then asked, "Chich, could I use your phone? I wanna call Vegeta and ask him to come over."

"Sure, go right ahead, dear."

"Thanks," she said as she picked up the phone and dialed Vegeta's cellphone number. She heard him answer and then asked, "Geta? Where are you, hon?"

He replied with, "I'm at Kakarot's playing Halo 2 with Radditz. Why?"

"Oh well, nevermind then. I was going to ask you to come over here at Chichi's, but I guess she, Krillin, and I can all go over to Goku's." She saw the raven haired girl get excited at the mention of her boyfriend's name.

"Sure, I don't care." Vegeta grunted into the phone as he tried to take out Radditz while trying to pay attention to what his girlfriend was saying.

"I'll see you then, hon. Bye. I love you."

"Love you, too." He grunted again as he shot Radditz and laughed triumphantly as he heard the phone hang up on the other line. He turned off his cell and continued to rub it in Radditz's face that he got him again.

---

The girls and Krillin arrived at Goku's house about fifteen minutes later. They were all sitting around in the living room just like old times. Radditz, Turles, and Vegeta were in their own little video game world. Goku and Chichi were making out just like they used to do. So, like always, the blue haired girl was talking to Krillin. "Yup, this is just like old times. Vegeta pays absolutely no attention to me."

He laughed when she said that and replied, "Hey you know the three of them. Whenever they get together they forget that everyone else exists. As do those two," and pointed in the direction of Goku and Chichi.

Bulma suddenly remembered what Juuhachi had said about Krillin when she was showing the blonde haired girl the pictures of her friends. "I met someone in America that thought you were cute, Krill."

"Really?" He asked slightly interested in what she had to say. "What does she look like?"

"She's tall, blonde, beautiful, has blue eyes. She also has a protective twin brother, but you really shouldn't pay any attention to him. He can be easily woo'd away. I'll help ya on that part, if you're interested." A smile was transparent on her beautiful visage.

"Thanks Bulma, I'm very interested." When he finished his sentence, Chichi and Goku had finally called it quits to talk to Krillin and Bulma. Turles and Radditz wanted to verse each other in Halo 2 now which left Vegeta singled out of that. So, he decided to wrap his arms around his girl's waist.

"Woman," he whispered huskily into her ear, "I'm going to have you screaming my name so loud that it will be heard worldwide tonight.

"I'm going to hold you to that, Vegeta." She replied as she turned away from him to continue her conversation with her friends. Meanwhile in her mind she was saying, '_I'm definitely going to hold you to that_.'

---

**A/N:** What did you think of the chapter? I admit it's not my best but it's showing more of what's to come! and what problems there are to arise! and I hope that everyone had a very Merry Christmas. I know I did. The presents really didn't matter to me this year. I loved spending time with my family, actually. It was fun. Anyway, review and tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Reviving The Heart**

**A/N:** Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, guys! I think you'll really enjoy this chapter because it has a few scenes from their childhood, and it's just incredibly cute. I'm not going to do a lemon yet, because I want to wait until a little later on the story. Where it really counts. Haha. I hope that you'll like this chapter, I found it incredibly fun to write.

---

Everyone was still sitting around in Goku's living room. Radditz and Turles were engaged in a good game of Halo Two while Vegeta sat next to them and watched the entire time. These three were inseparable when they got together. Although, all three of them seemed to hold an extraordinary bond with Goku as well. Radditz could depend on his brother to help him through hard times especially when they had to deal with the death of their mother. Turles had been an addition after their mother's death. He, too, could count on Goku for an emotional release since he was the only person that would ever listen. Vegeta was closer to Kakarot than any of them. Not only did he go to Goku for advice, but they shared the details of their lives with one another. Vegeta felt like he could really just relax and be himself around Kakarot. Both he and Bulma made him feel comfortable with who he was. That was something that no ordinary people could ever accomplish and it was something that nobody would ever change.

Goku, Chichi, and Krillin were sitting on the floor playing Clue. Bulma was just sitting on the couch watching them play. Even though she was a genius, this was a game that she had always managed to lose. She wasn't very great with solving mysteries. The only parts she was good with were the scientific parts of the game. That was about it. The blue haired beauty jumped when she felt a pair of strong arms snake around her waist. She hadn't been expecting it. After a few moments she relaxed and leaned back against his well chiseled body.

"Woman," he whispered into her ear again, "I want to play." He was trying to get a rise out of her since he was terribly bored. Saying that to her, he knew would get her going. This was his favorite pastime. His other favorite pastime was causing mayhem with Radditz and Turles.

The woman had to contain her urge to groan at how he whispered those words to her. "You're going to have to wait until tonight, Vegeta. I'm not going to take you upstairs and play the way you want to, but if you want to play we can play Clue with Goku, Chichi, and Krillin."

"No thanks, I would rather have a root canal." He grunted returning his attention to the television so he could watch Radditz and Turles play their round of Halo.

"You don't like doing anything with me, 'Geta." She complained.

"Sure I do," he said suggestively," but it doesn't involve doing anything with your idiotic friends either."

"That's what I mean. Give me a break 'Geta, I'm only here until tomorrow night before I have to leave you again and go back home. Even though my real home will always be here with you."

He sighed at hearing those words knowing that they were the truth. He didn't want her to go back to America. He just wanted to keep her at his side forever, and if he had his way he would. "Fine, I'll play this ridiculous game but only until it's my turn against Turles."

The group of five proceeded to play the game until Vegeta left in the middle of it to play against Turles. Then they just decided to quit and converse with one another, since there was nothing else better to do.

---

About an hour later they had all gone to Vegeta's house. That's only because he'd gotten into an argument with Radditz over who was better at Resident Evil. So far he'd been doing a lot better than Radditz. They took turns killing bosses and enemies as they got further into the game and Vegeta had been defeating them a lot faster than Radditz had. Vegeta laughed when the other teen had finally admitted defeat. With Goku's brother out of the picture, he continued the game while everyone else was around him in his room conversing with one another.

After a while, he turned off the game and decided to join in on the conversation. They were talking about food, most likely because of Kakarot. "Is food all you people ever think about?" He grunted.

"Oh, look who finally decided to join in on the conversation," Chichi said in a smug response.

"Why don't you shut up and mind your own business, harpy? Even though that's impossible for you," he snapped in response to her reply.

"Alright. Knock it off, Vegeta." Kakarot had to get into the middle of this argument to keep it from continuing. Knowing these two it could go on forever.

After that little incident they seemed to engage in a deep conversation about life, each one of them wanting to hear about what Bulma had been doing in America. All of them except for one person, and that single person was Vegeta.

---

A couple hours had passed since Vegeta's guests went home. He and Bulma were engaged in a hot and heavy makeout session. It was about nine in the evening. He was surprised when he felt the woman pull away. Black depths searched through blue pools. Something was bothering her. Not only could he see it in her eyes, but he could feel it in his heart. She'd requested for him to get off of her and he'd complied. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to comfort the woman that he loved. "What's wrong, honey?"

The thought of having to leave him lingered in her mind and she couldn't force herself to go any further with him. It just didn't seem right. Bulma knew that he would be in a million pieces by tomorrow night when he found out what she was going to do. She had to face the facts. It was time to let the only guy she had ever loved go. "Nothing," she lied. She got to thinking about the events of their childhood and started laughing at something she remembered in particular. "Hey Vegeta? Do you remember when we used to play baseball when we were little?"

"How could I forget? I used to tease you about being a girl," he chuckled and then continued, "but now that's the part I like best about you." A wicked smirk appeared on his handsome visage.

"I bet you remember the time you called my mom stupid and what I did after that."

"Yeah. You kicked my ass. I really wasn't expecting that from you."

**Flashback**

_"I dare you to hit one off me, you girl."_

_"Don't think I won't, big mouth."_

_A young six year old Vegeta stood at the mound pitching a baseball to a five year old Bulma. Their friends surrounded them. Six year old Goku and Chichi were sitting on the stands just waiting to get their turn to bat or pitch the ball. Krillin, who was also six years old, squatted behind Bulma at home plate ready to catch the ball. Seven year old Turles and nine year old Radditz were in the outfield ready to catch any of the balls that their blue haired companion might be able to hit._

_The young Vegeta smirked and then pitched the ball to the baby of the group. He laughed when she missed and then caught the ball coming in from his friend Krillin. "I told you that you couldn't hit it."_

_"I'll show you, troll head!"_

_"What did you call me?"_

_"I called you a troll head!"_

_"Well, you're a baby! You're only five. Why don't you go home and play with your barbie dolls?"_

_Goku stood up from the stands and came down to the field. "Awright you two! I heard 'nough"_

_Radditz had to laugh at his little brother trying to stop the argument. "Why don't you be quiet baby brother and let me handle them? Go sit back down with your girlfriend," he teased._

_"She is not! She has cooties!," he replied in his defense._

_Vegeta came up to his best friend and put his arm around Kakarot. He decided to defend Goku. "Yeah, we don't need girls. They're ugly and they have big mouths like the stupid head over there," he said while pointing at Bulma._

_"Why don't you come over here and say that, 'Geta?!"_

_"Because I don't want to be close to someone as UGLY as you are, GIRL."_

_"Well, I'm smarter than you!" Bulma yelled in response to his attempt to make fun of her because she was a member of the opposite sex._

_"That's a lie! My daddy said that girls are stupid!," he retorted._

_"Well, my mommy said that girls are better than boys!"_

_"Then your mommy is stupid!"_

_The five year old sniffled and could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She let the tears fall but then she got mad at the raven haired boy standing on the pitcher's mound. She walked closer to him in an attempt to frighten him. "You take that back, you meanie!"_

_"Make me," he replied while laughing at her emotional state. He was caught off guard when she pushed him to the ground and started mercilessly pounding her fists on his chest. "Get off me, you crazy girl!" He said in an attempt to make her get off of him. The six year old could feel the tears welling up in his eyes from the feeling of the pain that she had managed to deliver to his frail body._

_Radditz pulled her off and told her to calm down and then helped Vegeta up. Bulma looked really pissed off while Vegeta couldn't help crying._

_"Don't touch me again, you crazy girl!," he cried in attempt to sound brave._

_"Or what?!," she snapped._

_"My mommy will tell your mommy!," he said as he went to sit on the stands and let the others take turns playing on the baseball field. He needed some time to himself, mostly to sulk over being beat up by a girl._

**End of Flashback**

"I miss those days," Bulma sighed sadly.

"Yeah, I do too. We should go down there tomorrow and play like we used to," Vegeta suggested.

"I think I'd like that," she replied with a smile.

"I'll bet you remember when I apologized to you. Not once, but twice."

"Of course I do."

**Flashback**

_Radditz gave Vegeta his time to cool off and then about fifteen minutes after the incident, he brought Bulma over to apologize to their friend. "Now you two say sorry, if you don't, I'll tell both of your mommies and daddies what bad kids you've been today."_

_They both nodded and sniffled to Radditz and then they both watched him walk away. Bulma was the first one bold enough to break the ice. The fight was all her fault, anyway. "I'm sorry, 'Geta." She said in a sincere and apologetic tone._

_"I'm sorry, Bulma" He replied in a sincere and sad tone._

_They both hugged each other to show that they were sorry and then the little blue haired girl took his hand in hers and said, "Come on! Let's go play!"_

_"Okay!," he replied with no hesitation as he allowed her to hold his hand while they ran out to the field._

_---_

_The young Vegeta sat next to the older Vegeta on the couch. His father had his arm around the boy and the two of them seemed to be watching television together. Rosicheena smiled and continued brushing Bulma's beautiful oceanic tresses. After she had finished brushing the little girl's hair, she turned to her son and said, "Geta. Go upstairs and get ready for bed, hon. You too, Bulma."_

_The two kids walked to the stairs and decided to race to his room. "I bet I can beat you to the top of stairs," he goaded._

_"You're on!" She said as they started racing up the stairs at the same time. She yelled triumphantly when she beat him to the top._

_Rosicheena could sense her son was about to start a huge fight and said, "Vegeta! Close your mouth and get in that room and get your little butt in bed! You too, young lady!"_

_Once they were in his room, the five year old went to make her bed on the floor but Vegeta felt bad about making her sleep on the floor, just like he always did. He gulped and said, "You can sleep with me, if you want to."_

_"Really?" The little girl asked with amazement in her voice._

_He nodded his head in a response._

_When the two were cuddled up under the blankets, the little boy said, "I'm really sorry I called your mommy stupid. I didn't mean it."_

_"I'm really sorry I beat you up," she replied with a smile on her face._

_"Bulma?," he questioned softly._

_"Yeah?"_

_"You're a really cool girl."_

_The only thing she could do was hug Vegeta under the blankets and keep her arms wrapped around him. He did the same and then asked, "Do you want to play again tomorrow?"_

_"Okay," she replied with a tired but sincere tone._

_"Night Bulma," he said expecting to get a response but then he saw her eyelids close and knew that she had gone to sleep. He chuckled lightly and kissed her on the forehead while cuddling closer to her. He liked having her as a friend whether he liked to admit or not. Although, he found it much more amusing to tease her._

**End of Flashback**

"You kissed my forehead?" Bulma asked in surprise.

He nodded gently and stated, "I always did whenever you fell asleep before me."

"Wow," she said in shock, "as long as we're making confessions, when you fell asleep before me, I used to kiss your nose and tell you that I loved you."

Vegeta couldn't help but laugh at her confession. "I know," he replied.

"What?! How did you know?!"

"I used to fake that I was asleep just to see what you would do!"

"Oh! You jerk!" The blue haired beauty grabbed the nearest pillow and hit him with it. He was still laughing uncontrollably. A few moments after she had to giggle at the situation, too. Here she was, a grown woman childishly beating her companion with a pillow. She couldn't complain because she was enjoying herself.

After they'd calmed down Vegeta laid back on his bed with Bulma on top of him. Ebony gems met with blue oceans once again. They seemed to glance lovingly into one another's eyes for a while. Eventually, Vegeta captured her lips in a gentle, passionate kiss. His tongue glided over her bottom lip begging for entrance which was soon granted to him. He made his way from her mouth to her neck leaving little love bites on the silky flesh.

---

A loud feminine yell coming from his son's room had distracted him from the television. Vegeta chuckled since he knew what his son was up to. "That's my boy," he said to himself with pride in his voice. Another loud yell of his son's name could be heard downstairs. This caused his wife to come in the living room and give him a questioning glance. "It's his revenge for all the nights you screamed that loud."

Rosicheena gasped in shock at her husband's statement. She retaliated with, "You're a bastard. You know that?"

"Guilty as charged," he replied simply.

"He's your son, Vegeta."

"I know. He has his father's special talents," he stated with a devious smirk on his face.

"You're terrible," she said as she exited the room to go back into the kitchen.

---

**A/N:** What did you think? I liked it. I'm going to be doing a lot more scenes from their childhood in the story. I enjoyed making them reminisce when they were kids. I'm also going to be working on the relationships between each character throughout the rest of the story. But tell me what you thought! Review!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Reviving The Heart**

**A/N:** I'm glad you were amused by the last chapter. There's more of that where that came from, like in this chapter where they actually relive their childhood by doing what they all used to do as kids. and no, I don't own San Andreas, Jadakiss, or Ja Rule.. or any other musical artists mentioned in this chapter. I also do not own the New York Jets or the Oakland Raiders, I would be damn rich if I did, though. and I don't own any game systems or songs mentioned. just making that clear. haha.

---

Vegeta had awoken to an empty bed this morning. He groggily walked down the stairs sporting nothing but a pair of black silk boxers. An awkward silence hung in the air as he entered the kitchen. Black hues shifted from his mother, to Bulma, and then to his father. "What? Do I have three heads?," he asked grumpily, quickly becoming irritated with the fact that everybody was staring at him. Little did he know that he'd been the topic of their conversation just mere moments ago.

Everyone shook their head as he sat down at the table. Bulma took the opportunity to greet her cranky lover. "Good morning to you, too. Asshole."

"What in fuck's name is your fucking problem now, woman?"

"It wouldn't kill you to be a little nicer in the morning, honey. You've been a grouch for as long as I can remember, 'Geta." the blue haired woman sighed out.

He grunted in response to what she said and then looked at his mother. "I'm hungry. Make me something to eat," he demanded.

"What's the magic word?," the older woman asked.

"Now."

Rosicheena threw her hands up in defeat and did as her son asked. She wouldn't do anything for him with his attitude if she didn't love him so much. He was her son, and even if he seemed like a royal pain in the ass sometimes, it was her duty to love him and take care of him. Even if he tested her patience, she wouldn't want anyone else in the world to take his place.

Vegeta was starting to come around and his grumpy state was wearing away. His eyes softened. "Mom," he said lowly trying to catch her attention, when he had it he quickly continued, "I'm sorry."

That was exactly the reason she couldn't ask for any other child. Whenever he'd made a mistake, grumpy or not, he realized what he'd done wrong and fixed his mistakes to the best of his ability. "You're forgiven, baby."

"I'll be in the living room playing San Andreas so you can come and tell me when my breakfast is done." After having said what he needed to, he walked into the living room and popped his mix CD into the stereo in the living room. He didn't put it up too loud. Just enough so that it could be clearly heard in the living room.

His living room had two television sets. One was the normal television that his father watched all the time. The other set was used as his own personal gaming TV. He also had two playstations. He kept one of them in his room and another one down here. The seventeen year old also had a Gamecube, Sega Genesis, Nintendo 64, Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Gameboy Color, and Gameboy Advance. His parents and Bulma had always spoiled him rotten. He had about 300 games sitting on two racks in his living room.

He also had over 100 DVD's sitting on the other side of the room on another rack. Vegeta also had a large amount of CD's sitting on a long shelf in his room upstairs. He didn't have a very large or nice looking house but he was content with what he had. His father had once been a great athlete but an injury to his leg had caused him to retire a lot sooner than he wanted to. Vegeta Senior and Rosicheena never wanted to bring Vegeta up to live a fancy, pampered life. His parents were content with the life they lived even though their income was anything but simple.

The teen felt the seat go down behind him and knew that Bulma was sitting behind him. He couldn't help but groan when he felt her hands roaming over his back. The song 'New York, New York' by Ja Rule, Fat Joe, and Jadakiss came through the speakers of his expensive stereo. The lyrics slipped from his lips as he shot someone else's head off in Grand Theft Auto San Andreas. "I got a 100 guns, a 100 clips, I'm from New York, New York."

"You're not from New York, you bonehead," Bulma replied teasingly.

"No, but my dad played for New York before he played for Oakland. He grew up in New York, even though he was born here."

"Really? I always thought he just played for the Raiders. That's interesting. I had no idea that he played for the Jets, too." Bulma knew about Vegeta's father's Football career. That's one of the reasons that Vegeta resented his dad. His father had to leave for the whole football season to go to America to play for the Oakland Raiders. He'd played until Vegeta turned ten. That's when he'd broken his leg in three places and couldn't play anymore.

The next song that came on also happened to be one of Bulma's favorite songs, too. It was 'Welcome To D-Block' by Jadakiss with Sheek Louch, Styles P, and Eminem. Vegeta's favorite rap artist was Jadakiss. The blue haired teen had got him the Kiss Of Death CD for his seventeenth birthday. By the end of the song, his mother had brought him in his food which caused him to turn off his game and focus on eating.

"Are you still up to that game of baseball, today?" Bulma asked out of curiosity.

He swallowed down his sausage and replied, "I'm looking forward to it," with a smirk.

---

An hour later they had arrived on the baseball field and everyone was showing up directly after them. Bulma clearly stated that she wanted to bat first and Vegeta wanted to pitch first. Goku and Chichi decided to sit on the stands like they always had before. Krillin got behind Bulma and got into a catching position. Turles and Radditz were in the outfield.

Radditz looked back and forth between Bulma and Vegeta and asked teasingly, "I'm not going to have to break up any hot make out sessions am I?"

"Good one, Radditz," Turles snickered at his side.

"Let's see what you got, woman," Vegeta called from the mound.

"Well, at least he's not calling her girl anymore," Radditz teased again.

"Why don't you two shut the fuck up and mind your own god damn business for once?" Vegeta snapped to the two cousins behind him.

"Touchy, touchy. Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the crib this morning?" Turles decided to do the honors of replying to the firey spirited teenager.

"Clean out your fucking ears, Turles. I said shut the fuck up." He waited for a response from the two but they decided to just do as he asked. When he was sure that they weren't going to say anything he turned to face the beauty and a smirk instantly appeared on his visage. "I dare you to hit one off me, woman."

"I accept your challenge, cute buns."

That pet name caused Turles, Radditz, Krillin, Goku and Chichi to all burst out with laughter. Vegeta grew irritated and pitched the ball. He growled when she actually hit it. "Don't you EVER call me that, again."

"Aw, what's the matter? The baby got a booboo on his pride?" Krillin decided to join in on the fun.

"I guess the tables turned, 'Geta. The joke's on you now," the blue haired beauty replied as she got ready to hit another one of his famous fastballs.

Radditz lazily caught the ball when Bulma managed to hit it again. He was still trying to recover from Krillin's crack on their best friend. "I forgot how much fun this was. We ought to have more days like this around here. I wish Bulma didn't move, don't you?"

His cousin nodded his head in agreement. Although, his laughter had ceased and the emotion of sadness had appeared in his eyes. Bulma had always brought life to their group. It just wouldn't be the same without her.

Vegeta pitched the ball again and laughed when she finally missed the ball. "I got you! You fat, loud mouthed, obnoxious wench!"

Anger flooded her features the same way it had eleven years ago. Only this time there were no tears. She bravely marched up to her boyfriend's laughing form. He currently had his back turned to her. She lifted the wooden bat and hit him right in the lower back causing him to howl out in pain. "That was for calling me fat. You rude, arrogant, big headed, brainless little prick."

"You little bitch! That was completely unnecessary! I ought to wring your neck," Vegeta snapped in retaliation to what had just happened. There was no way that he could harm her for doing such a thing. His words had probably cut her deeper than what they appeared on the surface and it was all his fault. He was lucky that it wasn't a metal bat.

It seemed whenever they played this game they always got into a fight. Bulma always ended up kicking his ass one way or another. He still loved her for it. The strong willed teen threw her over his shoulder with her protesting the entire walk over to the stands. He signaled for Goku and Chichi to get out on the field. Vegeta pulled Bulma down onto his lap and said, "I'm really sorry Bulma. I didn't mean to hurt you with my cruel words. I just got excited and forgot who I was insulting," in a completely sincere and apologetic tone.

"Vegeta, it's okay. I suppose I shouldn't get so worked up about it. I know you don't mean it, hon." She gently caressed his face and then kissed him as an apology for hitting him with the bat. After a few moments she turned her attention back to the baseball field and watched her friends play.

---

The gang had played baseball from twelve in the afternoon until five in the evening. Bulma and Vegeta had gone back to his house and decided to take a nap. It was now seven and she needed to get back to her parents. The saddened teenage girl searched around for a pen in his room and stumbled upon a black one. Then she ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook and proceeded to write a note explaining her abscence.

---

Vegeta had woken up a couple hours later and growled when he noticed Bulma was missing. Then his gaze fell upon the note sitting beside him. He picked it up and read it, even though he was afraid of what it might say. Tears began to form on the rims of his eyes as he was reading the letter that the love of his life left him. It said:

_My dearest Vegeta,_

_Thank you for being so kind to me this weekend. I really needed that. I enjoyed spending time with you and the whole gang again. By the time you read this, I may already be gone. Our personal jet will be leaving at midnight, but I will be at the Capsule Corporation compound until eleven. If you get this before eleven, then feel free to come and see me off or to tell me how much you hate me. What I'm about to tell you, isn't easy. I've been thinking about this all weekend and I've made up my mind. Vegeta, I think it's time that we moved on. Even though I enjoyed being with you, it hurt. It hurt because I knew that I would have to leave you. You have to understand that I think this may be best for us. I think we need to see other people._

_Don't take it the wrong way, baby. I will always love you and nothing will ever change that. I can't stand breaking your heart but I felt I had to do this. If you hate me after you read this, I know it's because I deserve it. I left my phone number with your mother so if you want to talk, please don't hesitate. You can even call me to tell me how much you despise me. I hope we can at least still remain friends. If you don't want to, then I understand. I guess I'm not the most trustworthy person to you anymore. I'm so sorry, Vegeta. I have to leave you, now. If I don't ever see you again, at least I'll have the memory of how I last saw you. Sleeping with a beautifully tranquil expression on your face, one free from the pain or anger that I may bring to you when you're awake._

_Love you always,  
__Bulma._

He took a deep breath and held back the tears. Then he set the note back down on the bed and decided to sob himself back to sleep. Vegeta had absolutely no energy for anything at the moment. Not even to run downstairs and cry in his mother's arms. The young teen promised himself that this was the last time he would ever cry over her. He was going to do exactly as she instructed. Move on. Only his change was going to be dramatic. His heart was going to be closed off, forever.

---

**A/N:** Uh oh, and now here comes the new Vegeta. The next chapter will be placed a few weeks ahead in time and will show the changes in the two teenager's lives. Be prepared for a long ride before these two get back together again. Review and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Reviving The Heart**

**A/N:** I want to thank all of you guys for the reviews and for staying with me this far. I promise you that will not regret it. Even if I have to pull something a little generic for the rest of the story. Although, the way I'll portray it will fit along with their actual relationship in the show and how the real Vegeta may have acted. All of your reviews touch me in a very special way and they're what give me the motivation to continue this story. I already have Chapter 10 halfway completed. and I promise you that it will be out very quickly. So I hope you enjoy the new Vegeta and the story.

---

It was another lousy morning in the world of Vegeta. Three weeks had passed since the day Bulma left him to be an emotional wreck. He now had a new motto. That motto was, '_emotions are for the weak_.' The cold hearted teenager now lived by it. He promised himself that he would never get emotionally involved with anyone ever again. Not even Bulma. She was poison to his system. The only thing she did was drain the life out of him. He did not need that. Especially at this time of his life. He was only a seventeen year old kid. His main focus should be on making something out of himself so he could make it on his own in the real world.

That didn't stop him from finding sexual releases, though. In the past three weeks, he'd managed to sleep with three girls. Radditz and Turles congratulated him but Kakarot was completely disgusted by it. It didn't stop him from talking to Vegeta, though. The raven haired teen came crashing back down to earth and grabbed his books for his first class from his locker. Even the teachers seemed to notice the drastic change in Ouji's attitude. He had become even more reckless than before. The insubordinate teen had been getting a lot more detentions than he usually got.

He'd even become extremely arrogant and walked around the school acting as if he owned it. He snapped at anyone who dared to bother him and got into a lot of fights. Vegeta had become almost nearly intolerable for the rest of his friends. They had learned to accept the change, though. After all, they understood him and loved him anyway. A smirk was painted on his handsome face as he strode into his English class. Black depths quickly scanned the room for a face he was familiar with. It wasn't long before he noticed Kakarot sitting in the back.

With a cocky grin, the seventeen year old walked to the back of the class and seated himself next to his best friend of sixteen years. "Clown," he growled in a greeting.

Kakarot released a deep sigh when he saw the arrogant Vegeta enter the class and make his way over. He was still trying to get used to the dramatic attitude change. The only thing his friend had been doing was making life a living hell for everyone. Chichi, Radditz, Turles, and Krillin didn't seem to mind their friend's attitude change, but he hated it. Vegeta had managed to make his mother cry three times in the past week. "Hey Vegeta," he tried to reply positively without sounding annoyed.

"I've been thinking about playing football for the school. What do you think?" There was one thing that hadn't changed. Vegeta still turned to Goku for opinions.

"You need to have played all three years to play for the team, you know that."

"Kakarot, you forget who my father was. They called him the King of football. If I decide to play, that would make me the Prince of football. Once they see my ability, they'll have to let me play. It would be an honor for me to play on the Varsity team. How could they pass that up?"

"I don't know, 'Geta. I don't know," he replied as the teacher walked into the room. He was glad that Mr. Jones walked in the class because he was starting to become irritated by his companion's cocky behavior.

---

Bulma was devastated. She couldn't believe that Vegeta hadn't called her at all. His mother did, but only once. Rosicheena had told her how Vegeta had woken up and found the note and how he'd cried himself to sleep. What pained Bulma the most was how she had asked Vegeta to come and see her one last time and he didn't. Then again, she also said if he wanted to and she guessed that he hadn't. The seventeen year old girl couldn't blame him. Kakarot was starting to become emotionally drained by the change in Vegeta and that was what bothered her. She'd been informed of how he had made his mother cry from Goku. It sounded like he was starting to become an insensitive bastard.

Well, if he wanted to act like a spoiled little brat, then she didn't need or want anything to do with him. There had been some changes in her life, also. She was starting to make new friends and open up more. The blue haired teen was also dating Juuhachi's brother, Juunana. He was treating her a lot better than Vegeta ever used to. She'd also slept with him a few times. Although, there were also some physical changes in her life as well. She was starting to wake up with backaches and began to feel more exhausted in classes than she usually was. Half of her wanted to believe that it was from all the stress leaving Vegeta put on her, but the other half believed it was something else. Something that would change her life.

The brilliant woman was at lunch break sitting next to Juuhachi. There were multiple pairs of eyes on her as she put fruit salad and jelly beans on a roll of bread. Feeling a little uncomfortable, sapphire oceans shot up with a questioning glimmer in them. "What's everyone's problem? Haven't you guys ever seen a girl eat her lunch before?" She was rather tired and cranky at the moment.

"Bulma, hon. Are you positive that you're okay? You're starting to eat strange combinations of food and we're really worried about you," Juunana replied with concern in his voice. He was quite a handsome character. He had black shoulder length tresses and the same icy blue eyes as his sister. All the girls in the school seemed to have a little crush on him.

"Maybe I just want to try new things. I'm fine, okay? I appreciate the concern but I'm a big girl and I can look after myself," she snapped while getting up from the table. She took her roll of bread with her and walked off to the bathroom.

Juunana sighed while his sister stated, "I think she's pregnant."

---

Bulma was in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror. She looked terrible. She had started to believe her often sleepless nights were the cause of her exhaustion but something just didn't feel right to her. Her woman's intuition told her that it was something much greater. Something that she would love and cherish for the rest of her days. It was really too early to know for sure, but she believed it. The beauty grabbed her brand new cellphone out of her pocket and speed dialed Vegeta's cellphone number. For weeks, she'd been trying to get in touch with him but it was as if he had disappeared off the face of the planet.

---

Vegeta was walking down the hall when his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked down at the number on the phone. A gut instinct told him that it was Bulma. With a sigh, he said, "Sorry, woman. You don't exist to me anymore." He put the mechanical annoyance in his locker and continued on his way.

---

She slammed her fist down on the sink when she got his voicemail. She put the device back in her pocket and looked at herself in the mirror one last time before saying, "If you don't want to be the father of your baby, then fine. He or she can grow up without a father." After she said that, she walked out of the bathroom and went upstairs to her locker so that she could get ready for her next class. The genius was almost positive that she wasn't going to be able to focus, but she had to go.

---

Several hours had passed and Vegeta was back at home. The cocky teen was sitting in the kitchen listening to a lecture that his mother was giving him about his attitude.

"Vegeta, what is wrong with you? Bulma has called here six times today. I can't keep lying to her for you. You need to stop running away from your problems and come up with a damn solution. Now you need to talk to this girl. She has something that she needs to tell you!"

"Like what?," he asked out of curiosity.

"I don't think that I'm at liberty to discuss that with you. You need to talk to her yourself and find out what's going on," she replied in a frustrated tone. Her son was really beginning to drive her up a wall. She was on the edge of losing it and kicking him out of the house.

"I'm not calling that bitch. She could die fucking tomorrow and I would give a shit less. Stay out of my damn business, mother. I'm a big boy and I can handle my own affairs. Why don't you and dad both piss off and leave me the fuck alone? Go ahead and cry, see if I give a damn. You're weak and your husband is a piece of shit. I think you have your own problems to solve, wouldn't you say so?"

Rosicheena's eyes darkened but the liquid drops slid down her porcelain cheeks and splashed all over the floor of the kitchen. Her anger was starting to take control of her senses. "Get out. Now." Violent sobs racked her body. When the teenager stood there with a dumbfounded expression on his face, she screamed, "GET OUT OF MY DAMN HOUSE. NOW. Don't come back until you learn some respect."

Vegeta left the house knowing a place that he could stay without anyone telling him what to do, except for the possibility of Kakarot. The young male walked over to his friend's house and knocked waiting for one of his friends to open the door. Only when the door opened, it was Bardock. Even better. "Hey Pops, my mom kicked me out of the house. Would you mind if I stayed here for a while? I'll try not to cause you any trouble."

Bardock seemed surprised to see Vegeta at the door. He hadn't seen him around the house in about a week and a half. The older male smiled and replied, "Sure 'Get. You know I don't care. The boys are up causing havoc all hours of the night. Doesn't bother me any. As long as they don't do anything incredibly stupid. I'm fine with it. You shouldn't have to ask. You're always welcome."

"Thank you," he replied as he followed Bardock in the house.

"Dad, if Bulma calls, tell her that Chichi and I will send money for the b--," Kakarot paused short in his words as he came down the stairs. He already knew what was going on. His mother had just called about five minutes ago informing him that she finally kicked Vegeta out.

"What the fuck are you sending that bitch money for? Her family has more money than God," Vegeta questioned as he sat down on Goku's couch and turned on the television. Bardock had gone upstairs to his room, leaving the two teenagers alone.

"She doesn't want to rely on her parents to do everything for her. Especially not to pay her for ba--BILLS."

"What bills does she have?"

"Cellphone."

"Then tell her to get a job."

Goku growled at the insensitive prick and then ran upstairs in his room. How was he going to talk to Bulma about her baby around him? He was going to have to be as secretive as possible. It'd be too late for her to talk now. He stared at the phone and thought, '_Then again, it may _**not**_ be too late for her_.' The frustrated teen reached out and grabbed the cordless phone and dialed her number. When she picked up the first words out of his mouth were, "Bulma, we have a problem!"

---

**A/N:** It was quite a transition from the Vegeta that I've been showing you all along, huh? I bet you guys weren't expecting something quite like this! Y'all are going to have to hang on to your seatbelts because the next few chapters are going to be a long ride. Review and tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Reviving The Heart**

**A/N:** I do not own the song "Look To The Sky" by System S.F. It's a very good song, I might add. I think DDR players may be familiar with it. And yes, this chapter is a song chapter. I think you might like it. and thanks again for all the reviews, i really really appreciate it and i'm glad you guys are supporting me even though i'm pulling a generic stunt. i promise this story will be worth every mintue that you read it. please enjoy this chapter, i know i do.

---

**Last Time:**

Goku growled at the insensitive prick and then ran upstairs in his room. How was he going to talk to Bulma about her baby around him? He was going to have to be as secretive as possible. It'd be too late for her to talk now. He stared at the phone and thought, '_Then again, it may _**not**_ be too late for her_.' The frustrated teen reached out and grabbed the cordless phone and dialed her number. When she picked up the first words out of his mouth were, "Bulma, we have a problem!"

---

Bulma was sitting quietly in her room staring out at the stars who were being birthed into the tranquility of the night sky. Silence surrounded the room being lit by the stray rays of the moon. The gentle breeze flew in through her window that was opened just enough so that she could rest her head in her hands while her elbows touched the wooden windowsill. Celestial gems were glued to the picture of the darkness outside. She seemed to be deep in thought before her state of mind was broken by the vexing ring of her phone.

Without much hesitation, the dazzling young woman reached over and grabbed the mechanical annoyance and softly asked, "What do you want at this time of the night, Goku?"

"Bulma, we have a problem!," was the response she got from the frazzled teenage boy.

"What kind of problem?" She asked sensing that he was worked up over something.

"Vegeta just got kicked out of his house. His mother called me and told me earlier. He's sitting downstairs in the living room watching television. I don't know how we're going to talk to the baby if he's going to be around all the time, now."

"It wouldn't be a problem if I could just talk to him. He doesn't know my new cell number. The only ones that have it are you and Chich."

"I know that Chichi wouldn't tell him and I haven't said anything to him about it."

"Let me try calling him again. Sneak down the back stairs and go into the back entrance of your father's den and tell me if he says anything when I call. Just let me grab the cordless." Bulma kept the cellphone clung to her ear at the same time she dialed Vegeta's cell number and listened to the sound of the phone ringing.

Goku cracked the door just slightly and watched from the shadows of the room as Vegeta reached into his pocket and stared at the phone for a few seconds. He kept his eye on the arrogant teen as he said, "I get the feeling that this is the woman's number. I'll have to ask Kakarot. In any case, I've already said it, but I'll say it again. You don't exist to me anymore." The girl on the other line told him that she got his voicemail and asked if he said anything. Kakarot seemed to be disturbed by Vegeta's words.

"Bulma, I think we have an even bigger problem on our hands."

"Why?! What did he say?!"

"He said that you don't exist to him anymore and that he got a feeling that it was your number and that he was going to ask me if it was."

"Dammit. How am I going to tell him if he won't even acknowledge my existance?"

"Don't. Juunana will make a better father than Vegeta, and for kami's sake don't lie to the poor kid, ok?"

"But I don't want to hurt---"

"Don't give me that bullshit. What's going to be worse for him? Finding out that the kid isn't honestly his, or you lie to him and say it is but then it comes out looking like Vegeta?"

"You're right. I'm sorry. Kami, I'm so dumb."

"No, Bulma. You're not stupid. Sometimes you just don't think about other people's feelings. If you had done that in the first place, you wouldn't be in the situation you are now, would you?"

"How is it that you're always right, Goku?"

"It's just me," he replied before saying his good nights and hanging up the phone.

---

Vegeta was still sitting downstairs on the television. He was flicking through the channels when the girl from his past appeared on one of the celebrity news channels. A growl escaped his throat but he kept it there anyway. After a while, his expression softened. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about her. Then he pulled out his cellphone and looked at the number on his missed calls again. He found himself calling her back hoping that she would answer.

"Come on woman, pick up," he found himself muttering when the third ring passed and there was no answer. His eyes were glued to the television when he caught sight of her new boyfriend. Anger and jealousy coursed through his veins. He dropped the phone when he saw Juunana on the television. He started cursing her with every fiber of his being, but little did he know that she'd be able to hear everything he said on her voicemail.

---

Bulma sat out on the fifty acres of land in the back of her house. Oceans of sapphire seemed to be stuck on the sea of stars resting above her. She felt somewhat at ease with herself, but at the same time she couldn't help feeling the emotions of melancholy and loneliness. Even though she knew that she wasn't alone because she always had her friends. She couldn't help feeling the emptiness of not having someone to love, or love her back.

_Feeling sad and lonely  
__Because I can't find you_

She'd been trying to get a hold of Vegeta all week. Usually, there was never a time that he didn't answer his phone but now she assumed that it was part of his new change. Even when she'd called his house, there had usually been someone there to pick up, but there wasn't any of the times she called. Although, Rosicheena had picked up all six times when she called today. The young pregnant teen knew that the older woman had been lying to her. A gut instinct told her that Vegeta had been there all six times.

_Call your telephone  
__And there's never no answer_

Her thoughts immediately drifted to her memories, afterwards. She thought of all the times that Vegeta had kissed her and told her that he loved her. It had always felt like she was soaring through Heaven like an angel. Most people often compared her to an angel because she was so gorgeous. Although, she was anything but pure and innocent. One memory that ran through her mind was the one where she'd finally been united with her lover on that one fateful friday three weeks ago. She was thinking of how she'd apologized and how he'd kissed her afterwards. It was a very precious memory, one that held a great deal of value to her, and she was glad that nobody could ever take it away.

_Said you loved me  
__Kissed me  
__We were in Heaven  
__Said I'm sorry  
__Love you, want you forever_

The blue haired teen had been taking a stroll out here every night this week. It was about one in the morning, but she didn't care. It wasn't like she had school in the morning considering it was Saturday. Another thing she had been doing was calling out his name hoping that someway, somehow, he would hear it and get the urge to call her. It was worth a try. Anything was worth a try. Although, if she wrote a letter, she knew that he would just rip it up or burn it. "VEGETA!," she called out to the sky in another desperate attempt. A deep sigh escaped her exhausted body when she got nothing.

_Every night I look at the sky  
__Call your name  
__And wonder where you are_

Then it suddenly hit her. She didn't have her cellphone with her. Bulma picked herself up off the ground and headed towards the house. The entire walk there she kept saying, "Come back, Vegeta. Please come back. The baby needs you...I need you. Kami, I love you. I love you so much it hurts. Come back, 'Geta. back." She missed him too much. She promised herself that she would go back after the baby was born, whether he knew about her child or not. She couldn't stay away from her home, or the only person that she would ever love. Vegeta.

_Every night I look at the sky  
__Baby, miss you  
__Won't you come back?_

It had taken a few minutes to get back to her room, but when she did, the first thing she did was check her cellphone. Her heart skipped a beat when she noticed that her last missed call had been from Vegeta and that there was a voicemail. With a fierce hope, she listened to his voice message and it literally drove her insane with happiness but at the same time left her wondering. The voicemail message was:

"Kami. That woman makes me want to strangle her. A new boyfriend?! He doesn't look very impressive! What the hell do I care? ...I guess that's my problem, I do care. She drives me insane! She breaks my heart and yet I want her so bad. It doesn't change the fact that she's still the most gorgeous woman in the world. I hope one day she slips up and screams my name when he's fucking her. Then again, nobody could ever fuck her as good as I can. Even though she makes me crazy, I guess that's why I---"

And that's where it ended. "Why he what?!?! WHY HE WHAT?!," she screamed at the mechanical device hoping that it would somehow hear her and answer her plea. She could already tell that it was going to be another sleepness night. She would be up all night thinking about the voice message that she assumed he accidentally left while watching something about her on the television.

---

Vegeta unconciously turned off his phone and went upstairs to go bother Kakarot since he had nothing else to do. "Hey Kakarot," he said as he strolled in his friend's room, "where's your bone headed brother?"

"Gee, I don't know Vegeta. He's not in here. He's not anywhere in the house. Hrm. I guess he must be out!," Goku replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Then where's your cousin?"

"Visiting his parents in the Akita prefecture."

"What are you doing?"

By this point he was narrowing his eyes at the rebellious seventeen year old. "I'm minding my own damn business, not asking any ridiculous questions, and reading." He sighed in frustration once Vegeta left his room. Although, his mood was brought back to normal when his father's fat cat, Lieutanent, came out of hiding. He had an idea as to why his dad would name the foolish feline a military name. Bardock had found him as a kitten outside of his old military base. His father had been a lieutenant and his mother had been a famous poet. That left them with more money than they knew what to do with. All of his friends were wealthy in one way or another. They just didn't care to show it. The only one who had ever lived in a big fancy home was Bulma, but that was only because her parents seemed to be secure with that celebrity lifestyle.

"What are you doing in here, you fat old kitty? Dad's probably looking for you. You look hungry, I suppose we better get you something to eat. You know, that actually doesn't sound like a bad idea." Goku picked up the eighteen pound Himalayan and carried him like a baby down the stairs. When he got to the kitchen, his father came out of his personal den and saw the cat in his son's arms.

"Kakarot, what are you doing with my baby?," Bardock said as he grabbed the cat from Kakarot.

"Well, I was going to feed the poor thing. I think he's been in my room since last night," he replied.

"No wonder I couldn't find my little Lieutenant. Come on, buddy. Let's go get something to eat."

Father, son, and cat had strolled into the kitchen. Each one of them did their own thing. Bardock opened a can of food for the animal that he'd grown so attached to over the years. Lieutenant sat quietly and content eating his food. Kakarot was making a huge sandwich and then began to wolf it down. After he was finished, he realized that he wanted to spend some quality time with his father. To be honest, he was a little jealous of the way that Bardock seemed to shower Radditz and Turles with special attention.

Kakarot and Bardock had their few rare moments, every now and then. Finally gathering the courage to speak, the teen said, "Hey Dad? I was wondering if we could spend some quality time together. I know we're not that close, and I'm not your favorite son--"

"Not my favorite son? How could you say that? I know we don't spend enough time together, but I don't choose favorites with my kids. Even though sometimes I shower Radditz and Turles with more attention, it doesn't mean that you're not special to me, too. You are. I was blessed with a son whose nearly identical to me. Not only that, you also hold two other things that make me love you so much."

"Uhh... what?" Goku asked out of curiosity. He seemed to be stunned that his father was telling him this.

"You have the same good nature as your mother. You also have her eyes. You're always there to help a friend in need. Your mother was always the same way. I'm sure you must miss her so. I know I do."

The young boy took a deep sigh and replied, "Yeah. Well, I was fifteen when she died so it was a little easier for me to understand than it would be if I were eight or something. I'm still healing with time, and Chichi's been doing a good job of helping me cope because she's going through the same thing that I am. It helps to have someone as amazing as she is."

"I'm proud of you, son. You have the mind of a mature adult. Something Radditz has yet to achieve. He needs to get his lazy ass away from the video games and get a job. What do you think? Should I threaten to kick him out if he doesn't start working? He's not going to live here for free once he turns twenty."

"Oh, I think it might work. If there's one thing I know about my brother, it's that he hates reality. Hey what do you say we play some Dead or Alive Three? I've never played against you and I know you're better than Radditz and I always beat him. I promise you I won't be easy competition."

"Haha. You've got yourself a challenge, my son."

---

**A/N:** I personally liked the way I ended it. Goku and Bardock spending some quality time together and bonding like father and son are supposed to! Where did Vegeta go? You'll see in the next chapter. Hope you liked it. Review, please!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Reviving The Heart**

**A/N:** Thanks again for all the reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying it and don't worry, Bulma and Vegeta will be back together again, soon. I think this chapter will have a bit of a twist in it. and I'm almost one hundred percent positive that you'll like it very much. So, once again, enjoy chapter eleven!

---

Vegeta had been out taking a walk for the past hour since he left Kakarot's house. The night was beginning to blanket the beautiful red skies as the sun set. A large yellow building caught his attention before he turned down his street. Black depths seemed to linger on it lovingly before turning away and continuing down the original path. It wasn't long at all before he was back at his new home. He had no plans to apologize to his mother anytime soon. Not until he got his head clear and he stopped acting like a complete jerk. The depressed teen ignored Bardock and Goku sitting on the couch playing video games and went up to Kakarot's room to lay down on the spare bed in his room.

A sigh escaped from his body and flew into the atmosphere embracing him. The darkness controlling the light of day began to ease Vegeta's mind. It felt good to lay in the dark. It wasn't long before he could hear the unmistakable footsteps of Goku and the comfort was ruined by the bright light coruscating in the goofy teen's room. "KAKAROT! Did you have to do that? I was comfortable in the dark."

The youngest son of Bardock walked into his room and turned on the light. He was greeted with the voice of his best friend and giggled, "sorry 'Geta," in response.

"Whatever, clown," the irritated teenager snapped to the one that was younger than him by ten months.

They both could tell that it was going to take some serious getting used to living with one another. It was going to take every fiber of Vegeta's being not to strangle Kakarot and it was going to take all Goku's strength not to lash out at the arrogant teen.

---

Burning sapphires landed upon the bright red numbers of the digital clock. It was six in the morning. She'd only gotten three hours of sleep. She'd been up until three thinking about what Vegeta had accidentally left on her phone. A heavy sigh escaped the exhausted form of the beauty as she sat up and walked to the window to stare out upon the rising sun. It had to be night fall in Japan now. Without a care in the world, she dialed the number of Goku, the one she considered to be her older brother, even if they weren't blood related.

---

Chichi sighed heavily. She was in her room sitting on her bed talking to Krillin who was on her favorite bean bag chair. He slept over all the time. They were really close friends. They'd met one another in preschool and had been the best of friends ever since. Her dad, Ox King, didn't mind the young boy staying over the house. "I miss the old Vegeta," she admitted quietly.

"Me too," Krillin responded. His parents had died not too much longer after he was born. They were killed in a fatal plane crash. He lived with his brothers and his grandpa, Muten Roshi. "He used to be so nice, and then he turned into this bastard."

"As much as I hate to say it, Krill. It's all Bulma's fault. If she were still here then he would be normal, and he wouldn't be such a bastard."

"I guess in a way I kind of resent Bulma for leaving. I mean, just look at how much Goku and Vegeta's relationship has fallen apart. Goku can't stand Vegeta anymore and the bastard only lives to torment poor Son-kun. He seems to have lost all his spirit."

"I know. My poor Goku is so emotionally drained. Between the loss of his mother and a devastating change on his two best friend's relationship has him so lost. I'm trying to help him, but he's not improving. It seems like the more I help, the more he loses it. He's been getting irritated with me as of late. Do you think we need a break?"

"I think some time apart may help you two out," he replied honestly.

"I'm going to call him and tell him," she said softly, "but what am I going to do without my Goku-sa?"

"You're a strong girl, Chich. He just needs a little time to clear his mind. Everything will work out for you two, I promise."

"Thanks, Krill."

---

The phone rang loudly in the Son home. Vegeta reached over and picked up the phone. "Hello?," he barked into the mouthpiece. He was halfway asleep when the sound of the woman's voice invaded his thoughts. He bolted up in bed and asked, "WOMAN?!"

Her heart skipped a beat when Vegeta answered the phone. With a twinge of misery in her voice, she softly said, "Vegeta, is Son-kun there?" Then she'd heard him shout her gender into the phone.

"Yes, 'Geta. It's me. Is Son-kun there?," she firmly asked again.

"I want to talk to you," he barked trying to avoid the fact she wanted to talk to the idiot.

"Well, I want to talk to Goku. Is he there?" Her patience was starting to wear thin. Very thin.

"Stop trying to avoid me, you miserable little bitch."

"I really don't want to argue with you right now, 'Geta. Put Kakarot on the phone."

That was the first time he'd ever heard her call him Kakarot. At that moment he knew that the girl he'd dated for six and a half years was quickly becoming irritated. "Fine, but we're going to talk. Mother tells me you have something you need to tell me. I want to know what it is. Got it?"

She growled at his ignorance and snapped, "I'll tell you when I'm damn good and ready. Until then, you're going to have to wait. Now put Goku on the phone before I call Bardock's personal line. You know as much as I do how much he hates it when his kid's friend's call the line in his den. Then your ass will be in trouble."

"Fine, you bitch, I'll get the clown," he snapped in her ear and then covered the mouthpiece to yell his roommate's name. "Kakarot! The bitch is on the line," he boisterously snapped at Bardock's spawn who was sitting on the opposite side of the room on his bed. He growled when Goku took the phone from his hand and lied back down. He wondered why the woman wanted to talk to Kakarot that badly. Whatever it was, it was probably none of his business, anyway.

"Bulma?!," he asked in a surprised tone.

"Hey Goku," she greeted.

"What do you need?"

"Some company. It gets so lonely here in America without you guys around."

"I can imagine," he replied with a chuckle. There was a beep signaling that someone was on the other line. He wondered who it could be and told his blue haired sister to hold on for a moment while he took the other call. He switched over to the other line and quietly asked, "Hello?"

"Hi, honey. It's Chichi."

"Oh hey Chichi! What's up?," he asked in a cheerful tone.

"You sound happy. What's the occasion?"

"My father and I spent some time together tonight."

"Oh. That's good, Goku-sa." She sighed heavily and prepared herself for what she was about to do. "Look, Goku. I really wanted to talk to you about something. Uhm.. I think we should take a break from dating for a while."

"What?! Why?!" He couldn't believe what he was hearing! Chichi was breaking up with him?!

"You're under a lot of stress right now between Bulma's baby, Vegeta, your mother's death, and it seems like the more I try to help you, the more you pull away. I don't want to be a nuisance to you, Goku. When everything blows over, then we can work everything out and get back together, ok? Please don't think of it as goodbye. I love you so much, Goku. I just want everything to go well between us."

"Alright. I understand. I'll miss you, Chich. I'll try to work everything out for you. Okay? I promise when this whole thing is all over, I will come back to you. I love you too," he said before switching back to the other line not giving her a chance to say anything else. He was seething inside. His heart was breaking into a thousand pieces. In a way, he felt like Vegeta but he knew it was all Vegeta's fault that Chichi was even breaking up with him in the first place. "Can I call you back later, Bulma? Something just came up." He listened to her say her goodbye's and hung up after that. Black orbs narrowed in on the other teen and a loud growl of frustration escaped the normally cheerful boy.

Vegeta could feel Goku's eyes on him and turned his head to see Kakarot looking at him with a death glare. "What?! What the fuck did I do?," he asked when Goku wouldn't tear his eyes away.

"YOU BASTARD! CHICH JUST BROKE UP WITH ME AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"MY FAULT?! HOW IS IT MINE?!"

"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU I HAVE SO MUCH STRESS TO DEAL WITH. YOU AND BULMA. YOU'RE BOTH TOO FUCKING STUBBORN TO WORK OUT YOUR DIFFERENCES AND YOU HAVE TO THROW ME IN THE MIDDLE OF YOUR PROBLEMS. YOU TALK TO HER. MAKE THINGS RIGHT, FOR MY FUCKING SANITY. MAKE THINGS RIGHT BETWEEN YOU TWO."

"What's gotten into you, Kakarot?! I've never seen you like this!"

Kakarot wrapped both of his hand's around Vegeta's throat and slammed him against the wall. "Make things right between you two, Vegeta. For her, and my, goddam sake. Do it. I can't take this bullshit any longer. You're both draining me emotionally. It's because of you Chichi left me. I need her. I'm not going to be able to make it without her. CALL HER, RIGHT FUCKING NOW."

The insubordinate teen growled and snapped, "WHY SHOULD I?! She only puts me through pain and irritation everytime I try to make things right. She'll only end up breaking my heart, again. I don't see any reason to apologize to her fucking ass. I just want to know what she wants to tell me," in response.

"You want to know what she wants to tell you? DO YOU WANT TO KNOW? FINE. I'LL TELL YOU. SHE'S PREGNANT, YOU BASTARD. NO, IT'S NOT JUUNANA'S. IT'S YOURS. NOW CALL HER AND SET THINGS RIGHT BETWEEN YOU TWO. **NOW**."

He let go of Vegeta's throat and then let him fall to the ground. Out of the impulse of his anger, he pushed Vegeta roughly into the wall and stormed out of the room. A loud slam of a door could be heard throughout the house. This allowed everyone to know that something was going on. Goku headed down the hallway to his brother's room so that he could vent his anger to his older sibling.

Vegeta just sat against the wall stunned into silence. His forehead was dripping blood and he didn't even care. He was trying to register what had just happened and then he remembered what Kakarot had said only two moments earlier. He just couldn't fucking believe it. He knew what he had to do. Grabbing the phone, he dialed the number and muttered, "Pick up woman."

---

The blue haired vixen lay on her bed thinking about her life and the little life that was growing inside of her womb. A smile became painted on her angelic visage as she thought about who that life belonged to. The sound of the cellphone ringing seemed to startle her out of her reverie. She clicked the talk button and softly asked, "Hello?"

"Woman," Vegeta snarled on the other end, "kill the brat."

---

**A/N:** Uh oh. More problems arising. And what's this? Chichi broke up with Goku? Oh boy. Things just seem to be falling apart. Review and tell me what you think! And what about what Vegeta said to Bulma? Hrm. I don't know, I guess you'll have to give me more reviews to find out what happens next! I know it's short, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise!


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Reviving The Heart**

**A/N:** Glad you guys liked the twist. I think I'm going to do a lot of the character's thoughts and relationships in this chapter and maybe some flashbacks, too. hrm. i dunno yet. we'll see!

---

"Woman," Vegeta snarled on the other end, "kill the brat."

"No!," she cried into the phone. "How could you expect me to do that, 'Geta? I never asked for this, you gave it to me, but I'm not going to be so cold as to kill the life that's growing inside me. The one that _we_ created. I'm not asking you to take care of him, Vegeta. Goku's already doing wonderfully and Juunana offered to help me out. I don't need you, I just wanted you to know. Who the hell told you anyway?"

"Kakarot did when he lashed out at me," he replied. Then he thought about the words that she'd spoken and growled, "Fine. I don't want to be a part of the brat's life, anyway. I haven't got time for kids, especially yours. If you had never come back this wouldn't've happened and I wouldn't be like this. We wouldn't be in the situation that we are. No, you had to come back and screw everything up. If I didn't change, then Kakarot wouldn't've lost his girlfriend and I would still be thinking about you instead of trying to forget you."

"Oh my god. Goku and Chichi broke up? This is all my fault, huh? If I didn't put so much stress on him then none of this would have happened. If I didn't stress you all out. Vegeta, I'm so sorry."

Hearing her break down on the other end softened his cold heart for the moment and he softly said, "It's not entirely your fault. It's mine, too. I haven't been a perfect gentleman, either." He almost wanted to smile when he heard her laugh through her tears on the other end of the phone. He wasn't entirely back to normal but his heart was thawed three blocks lighter. It was so hard for him to stay completely mad at her. "I guess I can send a little money for the kid. I'm not promising you that I'm going to be it's father."

"That's fine. It's better than nothing. I'm really sorry, Vegeta."

"I still hate you, woman. I still think you should kill the brat to eliminate any further problems between us. I'm just doing this because I know it will make Kakarot happy to know that we worked something out. Got it, bitch?"

"It's fine, 'Geta. My boyfriend will step in as it's step father if you don't want to do the job. I really don't care either way. As long as my baby has some kind of father figure, I'm fine. You live in Japan, so it's kind of difficult for you, but I don't need you to. I think this conversation is done. You can return to forgetting that I exist, now." Then she hung up the phone completely pissed off that after that, he still didn't care.

---

Kakarot sat staring hard at the ground in his brother's room. Radditz was seated on a chair across from him and Turles was comfortably sitting on the floor next to his two cousins. Goku growled, "This is all his damn fault. It's both of theirs. If they didn't throw me in the middle of this than I would have never been irritated with Chichi and we would still be together."

Radditz frowned. He was always envious of his brother because he was mature and he knew how to help his friends and had a wonderful girlfriend. It didn't seem fair that she should get taken away just because two of their friends didn't know how to work out their own problems. "Damn those two. Can't they just swallow their pride and work things out? Especially if Bulma's carrying his kid. You know?"

Turles was also frowning on this thought. "I think we ought to kick the shit out of Vegeta, what do you think Raddz?"

"Normally, I would agree but I really don't think that's going to solve anything this time. Vegeta needs to do this on his own and Bulma needs to stop depending on Kakarot so much. She does have other friends, you know. Like us. I don't get why she doesn't call us. Next time she calls here I am going to give her a piece of my mind."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. "Come in!," Turles yelled. A few seconds later, Vegeta opened the door and walked in, gently closing the cherry wood door behind him.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart?!" That came from Radditz who was clearly not afraid to show his feelings.

"I talked to Bulma. I told her to kill the brat," he said lowly.

"YOU **WHAT**?!," the three shouted in unison. All three relatives looked like they were about ready to strangle him and then tear him apart limb from limb.

"I also told her that I would send her a little bit of money for a little while. I'm not promising that bitch anything."

"Why don't just grow the fuck up and accept your responsibilities?," the youngest son of Bardock snapped.

"Why don't you just admit that you love her, Vegeta? Why can't you just realize that she loves you, too? Stop dragging my little brother into your affairs. Tell her to start supporting herself, and why don't you accept the fact that you're now a father? Stop putting your problems on everyone else's shoulders! You are both adults. I don't see why you have to act like little kids and play this little game of pride. Fuck your pride."

"She said she didn't care if I took responsibility! She said that her boyfriend was more than willing to help her out with the baby! Okay?! Get off my fucking back. I do not love her. I hate her. I just wish she would leave me the fuck alone. She broke me one too many times. I don't want to go through with that bullshit, anymore. I don't need it. I'm only seventeen."

Turles' patience was starting to grow thin and he had to get a say in this conversation, also. "Vegeta! Do you think she wants Juunana to be the father of her baby?! Do you?! Don't you think she might want the man she loves, the man that helped create that child, to step in and take his responsibility for the life that is growing inside of her?! Don't you?! I hate to say it but you're a worthless piece of shit. Stop running from your problems and start finding some damn solutions!" Not wanting to be in the room anymore since he was afraid of what he might do, the eighteen year old left and slammed the door on his way out.

---

Vegeta left soon after not wanting to hear anybody else's shit. He didn't think he could handle it. Then again, he shouldn't dish it out if he can't handle it. A sigh escaped his nerve-wracked frame. What was he going to do? '_Running away might help_.' No, it would only make the situation worse. It seemed like the more he ran away from his troubles, the bigger the hole he dug himself into got. His hands dug into the pockets of his jeans as he walked down the street after midnight. The left one pulled out a wad of cash. It was his last two hundred dollars. He put away fifty for himself and whispered, "Guess the rest of it goes to my kid. Who am I kidding? Bulma needs it more than I do."

He didn't imagine that her parents would be too fond of the idea of her having his baby. After all, they really did hate him. Her mother didn't seem to mind him but her father, Dr. Briefs, would flip his lid. He'd probably hire skilled assassins to come back to Japan and kill him. At the moment, that's what he wanted to happen. This got him to thinking about their younger days and one of the most intimate moments that they ever shared. Their first kiss.

**Flashback**

_They were walking hand in hand through the local park. A thirteen year old boy and a twelve year old girl. His eyes seemed to be wandering to the beautiful cherry blossom trees. The gentle breeze passed through the branches making the rosey petals rain down upon them. Bulma smiled and moved closer to her boyfriend. When he felt her head rest upon his shoulder, he stopped and held her body close to his._

_Her heart was racing and she could feel that Vegeta's was, too. Her head rested on his shoulder and blue crystals watched the wind move the petals of the cherry blossom's around them in waves, almost like an ocean of the beautiful flowers. She contentedly sighed and whispered, "Vegeta?"_

_"Yeah, princess?"_

_A blush stained her cheeks at the pet name he'd given her. "How long do you think we'll be together?"_

_"Forever, I hope."_

_She pulled back to look into his eyes. "Do you really mean that, 'Geta?"_

_"I do," he stared into her beautiful oceans with an intense passion. He soon began to trace her lips with his eyes. "Bulma?"_

_"Yeah?," she whispered back breathlessly._

_"I want to... kiss you."_

_"Ok," she didn't seem to have a problem with it. In fact, she wanted it. Longed for it, craved it. It was one of those things she had often dreamed about. Her first kiss. She closed her eyes as he moved in. Before she knew it, his lips were on hers and she was kissing him back with all the passion that she had been keeping locked away for a year. She could feel his tongue gliding over her bottom lip and she parted her lips slightly as he deepened the kiss._

_Vegeta found himself enjoying her taste, the feel of her lips against his. He was too indulged in it to let go. Eventually he had to stop for oxygen. He smirked to himself when he looked at her and noticed that her cheeks were flushed. It had been his first kiss, too. He wanted to do it again, but it was getting late. The sky was starting to darken and he figured that he should get her home before her parents worried. "Bulma," he whispered again._

_"Yeah?"_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you, too." Then he grasped her hand tightly and walked her home. The blue haired girl smiled to herself and knew there was no mistake. She was head over heels for this charming boy and there was nothing she could do about it._

**End of Flashback**

His memories were very precious to him. They were all he had to keep himself from going insane. It made him green with envy to know that there was someone in America that would be kissing her, hugging her, holding her, and making love to her like he used to. There was also going to be someone taking the place as the father of her baby. That angered him to no ends. "When did my pride ever matter to me before? Why do I care about pride? What should matter is that I love her and that she's carrying my child, right?" He was so confused and it would take him a while to get his head cleared.

---

Bulma sat in her living room with Seventeen sitting next to her. She was crying into his chest while he held her close to him. "Kami, I'm so stupid. I threw Goku into the middle of my problems and ruined his relationship. I ruined mine of six and a half years, and his of seven and a half years. What else am I going to screw up?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, please."

"You don't understand. I can't... I can't love you. I will never love anyone as much as I love Vegeta. I only like you as a friend, seventeen. I'm sorry."

He sighed and ran a hand through his short, black locks. "Alright, but I want you to know I'm still here for you if you need anything. Got it? Don't hesitate to call." He felt uncomfortable staying with her and got up to leave. He didn't hear any sound of protest from the beautiful girl so he assumed that it was best if he did go.

The blue haired genius watched him leave and then picked up the small compact mirror on the coffee table as her tears came to a sudden stop. "Look at yourself, Bulma. You've been reduced to a lost, pathetic little girl. What's wrong with you? You're a genius. You can figure things out, right? Fuck Vegeta. You don't need him. He'll come around whenever he decides to stop being a damn jackass. In the mean time, I need to fix myself something to eat because I'm starving."

---

Goku had gone back to his room not too much longer after Vegeta left the house. His memories drifted back to their peaceful days. Days when everything seemed like it was going to be okay before this bullshit started happening.

**Flashback**

_The laughter of four friends sounded around them. They were sitting around in Goku's living room eating Burger King. Bulma had sushi since she wasn't too fond of the greasy fast foods. At the time Vegeta, Goku, and Chichi were sixteen years old. Bulma was fifteen on the verge of turning sixteen. Goku had been shoving fries up his nose and acting like a walrus._

_"You really are a clown, aren't you Kakarot?," Vegeta snickered._

_"I guess I am," he replied with a sheepish laugh._

_"Oh Goku-sa, I love you." Chichi sighed as she wrapped her arms around him._

_Bulma hit Vegeta playfully on the shoulder and said, "How come you can't be like that with me?"_

_"Because I'm not a clown, woman."_

_"I think you should hang around Goku more often. You might lear---," before she could finish her sentence, Vegeta's lips were on hers. It was a great way to silence her, at least that's what he thought._

_"And you need to learn to shut your mouth, or I may have to keep closing it for you. I wouldn't mind doing that, though."_

_"Ugh, you bastard. You're lucky you're cute."_

_Goku smiled at his friends and then looked into the eyes of the woman that was his whole world. If she ever left him, he didn't know what he'd do. She'd been helping him cope with the loss of his mother since she had lost her own and knew what it felt like. Chichi was the most amazing woman he'd ever met and he would never let her go. He loved her with all of his heart and soul and would give up anything for her. Even if it was his life._

_Chichi smiled as she leaned forward to kiss her childish boyfriend. She couldn't imagine being with anyone else other than him. He was everything to her. He made her life complete. She was very glad that he wasn't anything like Vegeta. Sometimes she didn't know how Bulma could stomach him. The raven haired beauty had lost her mother not too long ago and she'd been helping Goku cope with his loss as well. It was great to have somebody else understand what she had to go through. At the same time, she was still healing from her loss and Goku made everything seem so much better. She loved him so much, and nobody could ever take that away from her._

**End of Flashback**

Goku groaned as he remembered all the fun times that he and Chi shared together. He had to get her back but he needed his head to be a little bit clearer in order to do so. He couldn't believe that Bulma and Vegeta were acting like such little kids over the whole situation. It was great that Vegeta was going to start sending money, but that just wasn't enough. Vegeta needed to be there with Bulma. He needed to know how much Bulma loved him. Most importantly, he needed to give in and accept his responsibility.

---

The darkly handsome teenage boy opened the door to his new home and decided to crash on the couch. Kakarot would probably strangle him if he saw him. That was something he didn't need right now. The young man plopped down on the couch and rolled onto his side. The creamy blankets of flesh fell over his eyes and he quickly succumbed to his exhaustion. It had been a long day for the teenage father. A very long day.

---

**A/N:** Hrm. I dunno. What did you think? I thought it was alright. Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! After all, I write this story for you guys. not my own health. haha. anyway, Review! thanks.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Reviving The Heart**

**A/N:** Yeah, here's another chapter. Thanks for all the reviews guys! I really, truly, deeply appreciate it. and I love you all for it. So out of my appreciation, here is the thirteenth chapter to Reviving The Heart! I know it took me so long to get it out but I was really stuck on what to do so I decided to throw in this, I'm sure you'll like it. and I've recently become a Buffy the Vampire Slayer Angel junkie, so don't mind the scene between Juuhachi and Juunana. Lol.

-

Vegeta was picking up the living room because Bulma was stopping by for a visit. It had been a month since he'd talked to her on the phone. He'd sent her the money like he'd promised. That was about all she was going to get out of him for a while, though. He was now broke and he still wasn't going back to his parent's house. It hadn't been his idea to invite the wench over. It had been Kakarot's.

It had seemed as if everyone was turning their back on him lately. His best friend terminated their friendship after so many years. Radditz and Turles didn't even want to look at him. Krillin gave him dirty looks in school and he hadn't seen much of the harpy around lately, either. Kakarot was still trying to work out his problems so that he and Chichi could get back together.

The young teen sat on the couch inhaling the smoke from his cigarette into his lungs. He really didn't want to be here when Bulma arrived but Bardock was making him stay. After all, Bardock seemed to be the only friend that he had left. He sighed and killed the last bit of his cigarette before putting it out in the ash tray. "I just hope I don't say anything stupid" he said to himself not knowing that there was someone standing nearby.

Goku had come down the stairs moments earlier knowing that Bulma would be arriving in just a matter of minutes. He chuckled silently when he noticed Vegeta talking to himself. "For the love of Kami, I hope you don't either."

"Shut up, fool. Your big mouth is the last thing I need."

The doorbell rang which instantly cut off Goku from whatever he was about to say. He opened it to reveal his younger blue haired sister. He hugged her and said"It's great to see you again, Bulma" Then he let her in and watched the exchange between Bulma and Vegeta. To be honest, he was kind of nervous about what may happen. He hoped that they could get along for one day and not get into an argument.

Bulma had butterflies in her stomach as Goku opened the door. The two embraced and then she replied"It's good to see you, too." She walked in to see Vegeta sitting on the couch. He was giving her the iciest glare she had ever seen him give to anyone in all the years that she had known him. "Hey Vegeta. Uhm.. T-thanks for sending the money. It means a lot to me."

"Hn" was his response as he lit up another cigarette.

"For Kami's sake, Vegeta. That's the third cigarette you've had in the past twenty minutes" Goku growled at his former best friend.

"So? Why should you give a damn if I have to have a lung removed? I ruined your life, remember" He got up from his seat and walked past Kakarot towards the door. Just as he opened the door, Goku had to open his big mouth.

"Where the hell are you going? Dad told you stay here"

"I'm going home" he shouted before walking out the door and slamming it behind him.

-

Vegeta opened the door to his home and turned into the kitchen to see his mother looking in his direction. It had shocked him but he should've known that she'd know he came in. A small smile was offered to the woman who had raised him. "H-hey Mom."

Rosicheena heard the door open and close and so she turned to face the doorway of the kitchen. She had to resist the urge to smile when she saw her only child. "Hello son" she said softly in response to his greeting. She extended her arms almost expecting him to jump right into them.

He excepted her invitation and hugged his mother. It had been a whole month since he'd seen her. It was great to be back where he belonged. Back home. There was only one thing standing between him at this moment and he was about to fix it. "I'm sorry for the way I am. I never meant to be so cold. I never meant to make you cry all those times. I'm really sorry, Mom. I wanna come home."

She stroked her son's hair and replied"Apology accepted. Welcome home, Vegeta."

He pulled out of her embrace with a smile and walked into the living room to see his father sitting on the couch watching television. He didn't think anything changed and he was glad it hadn't. "Hey Dad" he said softly from the doorway.

"Hey son" his father replied briefly looking at him and then turning his attention back to the basketball game on television.

A small smile crept on Vegeta's face. Yep, everything was the same. The seventeen year old made his way up the stairs and to his room. He was glad to see that everything was still in place and realized he'd have to go back to Goku's to get his stuff. No problem. He came back down the stairs and headed out the door informing his mother that he was going to get and get his things. The teen entered Goku's home about a minute later and saw something that made him **very** angry.

Kakarot's twin cousin had his tongue down _his_ woman's throat. He slammed the door alarming them both that there was someone else in the room.

Turles and Bulma broke apart the moment they heard the door slam. His black eyes traveled to the entrance of the doorway and his heart stopped. There stood Kakarot's ex-best friend with the worst look of vengeance on his face that he had ever seen. "_Oh shit_" he muttered knowing that there was no way that Vegeta was ever going to let him live this one down. Or even live.

The angry teen made his way to the two of them. He watched as all the color drained from both of their faces. He grabbed a fist full of Turle's shirt and pulled him to his feet with little effort. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't break your neck."

"I'm too young to die" He answered back in a frightened tone.

"Wrong" Vegeta replied as his fist connected with Turles' jaw. "Try again" he spat.

"My Uncle will murder you"

"Wrong again" he said as his fist connected with Turles' nose causing blood to come flying out. "Want the answer"

Turles nodded.

"There is no reason. You're dead." He replied as his fist slammed into Turles' stomach.

"Vegeta, stop." Bulma pleaded with him.

"Shut up" he growled. "You're next." His next punch landed in the same spot in his stomach causing Turles to cough up blood. Then one connected with his chin until Kakarot came in the room and pulled Vegeta off of his cousin.

Kakarot heard Turles cry of pain in the kitchen and knew something was going on. He rushed into the living room just in time to see Vegeta hit Turles in the chin. He pulled the older teen off of his cousin and growled"What the hell are you doing"

"I came back to get my stuff and I found this weasel playing tonsil hockey with my woman" he said through grit teeth as he struggled to get free from Goku's grasp.

"Your woman" Bulma snapped. "Excuse me, who the hell do you think you are? You have nothing to do with my life."

A maniacal laughter filled the room when Vegeta heard her question. He stopped struggling and sat laughing loudly. "Who am I" he asked and then laughed again. "That's real funny" he said and looked her dead in the eye. "I know who I am, I just don't know what part I play in your life now. First you tell me you love me, you ask me to send you child support, and then I find you with this moron? Now you're telling me I have nothing to do with you. Last time I checked I _was_ the father of your child."

Kakarot let Vegeta go and realized in that moment that he was on Vegeta's side because Bulma looked confused as hell. Then his eyes shifted to Turles who was bleeding and broken on the couch. He looked at Bulma and then said"Get him to the hospital. Now." He watched her rush around for a few minutes and after his father had Turles out the door, he turned to look at who he thought was someone he loved. "Don't come back until you grow the fuck up" was the last thing he said to her before heading up the stairs to check on his best friend.

-

Vegeta was throwing all his things in a box when Goku came into the room. He looked up at the fool and then growled"Come to call me a variety of names" He threw the rest of his stuff in the box and then sat down on the edge of the bed with a sigh. His head rested in his hands.

Kakarot sat next to him and replied"No. I came up here because you're my best friend and I thought you could use some company."

"I'm your best friend now? After I beat the shit out of your cousin"

"Not because of that. He deserved it. You're my best friend because you have been for about sixteen years. I'd hate to say it but you don't deserve Bulma. You really don't. Look at all the shit she's putting you through. She's carrying your kid and telling you that you have nothing to do with her"

"I hate that bitch. I used to know who she was. It's like she's become a completely different person." He sighed and sat up and looked over at his best friend. A small smile forming on his lips. "Wanna come over and play some Grand Theft Auto or something? The new one has a 2 player mission. You shoot and I'll drive"

The goofy teenager slung his arm around Vegeta and replied"Cool. Let's go." He picked up the box filled with Vegeta's stuff and the two of them ventured to the other raven haired teen's home.

-

Bulma sat on a street curb on the front of the old Capsule Corporation compound with tears streaming down her face. "It's not your fault, B." She tried to reassure herself. "You were lonely and he was just.. there. You didn't know that Vegeta was going to walk in. Telling him he was nothing, that wasn't so bright. Ugh. What was I thinking? I do love him. Don't I" She was so confused and wasn't thinking straight at the moment. Her hands trailed down to her abdomen and the tears came harder.

She was giving up hope of ever trying to get him back. It was so clear that he didn't want her and probably wouldn't after what she had pulled tonight. Maybe it was just time to let him go. Give him a little space. Maybe that was what they both needed. A little time away from each other's existance.

-

"I wish Bulma was here" Juuhachi groaned as she and Seventeen watched a re-run of _Dark Angel_. It had once been her favorite show until it just got really stale. That was when Bulma introduced her to the world of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _and _Angel The Series_.

Juunana looked up at his sister and chuckled"Craving a little vampire action at the moment"

"I love this twin thing. It's like you can always read my mind. Break out the seasons. I'm feeling ... peckish"

"Peckish? You are obsessed. You little Spike fiend."

"No, not fiend. Slave. I think Spike and Buffy are perfect for one another. What about you"

"I have to disagree. Angel and Buffy. All the way."

"You are so not my brother."

"Fine. Spike and Faith"

"What! Faith's a bitch. I hate her. She should've died in like.. Season 2. Buffy should have killed that little cunt."

Juunana sighed and rolled his eyes while pulling out the whole season collection. "Pick, please. And you know, some of us are Faith fans here. She's so hot. Hotter than Buffy and she's bad. So that gives her a lot more in common with Spike than Buffy has. And you know what? Spike and Buffy don't last very long anyway. Their relationship was founded on lust even though it had some twisted sense of love. Besides that he sleeps with Harmony in Angel."

"Don't remind me, you bastard. Look at what Bulma reduced me to. I'm complaining over two fictional characters in a television show. Good lord, what has this world come to? And Harmony's a little twit, just to let you know." She looked over the display of seasons in front of her and pulled out Season Four. "I'm not so much in the mood to see Riley and Buffy together but this is the best season."

"Tell me about it. I hate Riley. Friggen' G.I. Joe types. You know"

"Yup. I feel your pain, little brother."

"Little? Hello. I'm older by two minutes."

"Whatever" she said and gave her brother a playful push and returned her focus to the television when the first episode of the Fourth season started.

-

Vegeta watched as his best friend shot up the entire town, including the cops, in _Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas._ It was great to have Kakarot back on his side again. But, he knew it was really time for a break from Bulma's existance this time. What they needed was time and space to sort everything out. Maybe what he really needed was to move further on with his life. Although, he'd except his responsibility and pay child support to the mother of his child. It was the least that he could do. After all, he didn't want to seem like a total deadbeat.

-

**A/N:** Yeah, it wasn't that great but I tried. For someone with writer's block I would say that it was pretty good. What do you guys think? God, don't hate me for not updating. I've become such a Buffy slave I don't even know if I can nail Bulma Vegeta's personalities, anymore. Lol. Lemme know what you think! Review!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Reviving The Heart**

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews, guys! If anybody noticed there was some punctuation missing because of dear who is probably screwing around with the formatting again. Ugh. Hate it when they bloody do this. But anyway, the story will go on! I will be making updates to my other stories as soon as I possibly can. Right now I'm in a bit of a fix with the schoolwork & such.

The song lyrics are Michelle Branch - Goodbye To You. and no, I don't own them. Just like I don't own Buffy, Angel, the OC, Dark Angel, or Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. So yeah. don't sue. :(

* * *

"Ugh! I can't take it any longer," Juuhachi shouted stopping the the beginning of the fifth season because the character Riley was becoming too much for her to handle in the show _Buffy The Vampire Slayer_.

Juunana was startled by his sister's sudden out burst but he should've been expecting it at any time. She usually threw a fit when one of the characters she hated lingered on the television set for too long. This is why it was impossible to watch any show with her. It even happened when they were watching reality television. Although the worst temper tantrums came from watching _Angel The Series, Dark Angel, The OC, _and _Buffy_.

The black haired teen reached for the sixth season and popped in the second disc of the sixth season to satisfy his blonde sister. "Don't start crying," he growled annoyed with her childish antics. "I put in a little Spike and Buffy action for you, you big obsessive baby."

Juuhachi's childish behavior ceased when her favorite episode, "_Once More With Feeling_," started. She hugged her big brother with much love as she contentedly watched her favorite episode.

She was cool when it came to anything else, but television, was apparently the only thing that made her act like a damned spoiled little kid.

* * *

Goku and Vegeta were alternating between shooting people in _Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas_. At the moment, Goku was the brains of the operation, more like the guns. Vegeta's character was driving around the vehicle while his best friend was shooting the hell out of people.

The older raven haired teen sighed and said, "I'm sorry about what happened between you and Chichi. You're lucky to have someone who understands you like she does."

Goku immediately cut in, "Bulma understands you."

"Yeah, I know. Only problem is that we don't know who we are, anymore. I've become ignorant and selfish. She... I don't know what the hell she's thinking, anymore. Everything was fine until she left."

"Love is a crazy thing."

"Is that what this is? Is this love? It can't be. All were doing is going around in a huge circle, hurting each other. So tell me, is that love?"

"You always hurt the ones you love," Goku replied.

"Stop being insightful, it's creepy," Vegeta snapped. He dropped his controller and reset the game so that Kakarot could play it solo. "I think I'm going to go for a walk, just to clear my head. Stay here and make yourself at home. You can even go bother my parents for food if you want to. Stay over, I don't are." After that, he exited his bedroom and made his way downstairs. He informed his parents that he was going out and that Kakarot was sticking around. Then he headed out the door and onto the streets of Tokyo.

Goku headed down the stairs after about ten minutes and sat on the couch next to Vegeta's mother and greeted her. "Rosi, what's up?" He had always admired his best friend's mother. She had to be a strong woman to be able to put up with some of her son's antics.

Rosicheena's maternal instincts informed her that something was bothering Goku. After all, he was just like another son to her. "Something's bothering you, little one. You want to talk about it?"

"Damn. I can't get anything past you." He pouted.

"Of course not, I'm a mother," she chuckled.

"Chichi and I broke up. It's all Bulma and Vegeta's fault because they're both putting a lot of stress on me. Bulma by asking me for money for the baby and Vegeta just refusing to acknowledge the child in any way. I've had to pay more attention to them than my own girlfriend. Now after tonight, I have a feeling that things are going to get rough around here." He quickly informed her of what happened between Bulma and Vegeta tonight and what he had said to his little sister. Now it was time for her words of wisdom.

"I think that they need space from one another. When Bulma goes back to America, I know Vegeta will have a hard time coping for a little bit. Then he'll go back to his regular routine and hopefully Bulma will go back to her's. Then when the time is right, and they sort things out, they could be together. Just like you and Chichi. Vegeta's not living with you anymore, so I'm sure everything will go back to normal in your house after you forgive your cousin. Then all's well that ends well."

Goku smiled and snuggled up with Rosicheena for a bit, like he used to do when he was a kid. That was of course, before his stomach growled.

* * *

Vegeta was walking up the street towards the Capsule Corporation compound and noticed a blue haired girl sitting on the curb. He growled knowing exactly who that was. Someone that he didn't want to deal with at the moment. He stopped and let out a sigh looking up towards the sky. The raven haired teen had tried to avoid her but she heard him sigh and looked up at him. Sapphire oceans met with black nights. He decided to walk past her on the street and pretended like she wasn't there.

_I still get lost in your eyes_

Bulma quickly got up off the street curb and cried out, "Vegeta! Please wait."

He stopped and turned to look at her, it was amazing how her voice still had so much power over him.

She walked standing a foot away from him and said, "I'm really, deeply, sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"That's right. You weren't thinking because you never think! You think I'm just going to say I forgive you, because you're sorry! Not happening this time. I don't love you enough to do that. I'm not fucking stupid, Bulma."

_And it seems like I can't live a day without you_

"I'm not asking you for anything," she said while looking at the ground. "I'm just telling you that I'm sorry." Then his words sunk in. "You don't love me enough? Are you saying you don't love me?" Even with his face set in stone, he still looked as handsome as he did the first day she fell in love with him. His face was set in a serious expression. His hands were tucked in the pockets of his black leather coat. Adorning his lower body were a pair of baggy black jeans. His jacket was unzippered revealing the white wifebeater he was wearing.

He noticed her looking him over and a small smirk appeared on his visage for a moment before it vanished. "I'm not saying I don't love you, Bulma. Because god help me, you're still the only woman I'll ever truly want. I want to be with you, but I want you to be here with me. This across the seas thing, it's not good for us. Right now, I'm not even sure where I stand with you. You say you love me and you kiss somebody else. Twice. Three times, even. If you count that boyfriend of yours."

"Seventeen and I aren't," she began but was quickly cut off by Vegeta.

"I don't care what you are to each other, now. Why would you hide the baby from me? Didn't you think that maybe I might want to know?"

"You didn't exactly say the greatest thing to me when you found out!"

"I know and I'm sorry. I was a jerk to you and it's hard for me to admit that."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is that hard for you to admit?"

"Because I hurt you."

"It's not like that was the first time that we ever hurt each other. I beat you up a lot when we were kids, remember?" She giggled.

"Yeah," he replied. A smile was actually coming through. "Can you ever forgive me for being such a jerk to you?" He still found it hard to believe that even after everything that they've been through, it was still her who could melt the ice around his heart even for just a little while.

_Closing my eyes 'til you chase my thoughts away_

She daringly stepped closer until she was embracing him and replied, "Always." A smile lit up her face when she felt his arms circle around her waist. Her sapphire hues were closed and all her thoughts just seemed to fade away. This was the way it was supposed to be. Although, there was a part of their love that would need some time to build back up again. That part was trust. They'd shattered it over and over again until it couldn't be shattered anymore. Just to see if there was still any left, she asked, "Do you trust me?"

_To a place where I am blinded by the light_

_But it's not right_

He looked down at her and replied, "No, but I love you."

"Good. I don't want you to trust me right now. It's too soon, but I love you, too."

That's the way they stood. They were holding each other in the middle of the street at night. Neither one of them trusting the other. Although, they loved one another and always would. It was just the trust factor they would have to work on. The both of them made a promise to themselves to be truthful to the other.

"Can we make it work next time?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah," she said taking his hand in her's and intertwining their fingers together. "We can." Bulma stayed in his embrace and closed her eyes. "Will you stay with me in the last month of my pregnancy? I want you to be there when the baby is born."

He smirked and replied, "So you can curse my name and tell me how much you hate me for doing that to you?" She giggled and he continued, "Of course."

_Goodbye to you_

The blue haired teen pulled away and looked into his eyes. Tears slowly formed behind her own. It was time for her to leave. Her parents were in the Capsule Corporation Compound, most likely waiting for her. "I... I have to leave now. My parents are waiting for me. I'd love to stay longer but I can't. Would it be OK if I called you, sometime?"

_Goodbye to everything that I knew_

Vegeta nodded and said, "Yeah. I uhm... I'd like that."

She nodded and started to walk away before she was stopped by his voice. She turned to the raven haired teen and waited for him to say whatever he was going to.

_You were the one I loved_

"Bulma. Wait!" He said to stop his ex-girlfriend. When she stopped, he walked over to her and gave her a gentle kiss. "I love you," he said softly as he pulled away.

She smiled even though she was shocked inside. She didnt expect him to kiss her and give her another declaration of his love. Her hand reached out and gently touched his face causing him to close his eyes and lean into her touch. "I love you, too." She said and then turned to walk away with a frown. She would see him again in seven months.

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

Vegeta turned to walk back home when she was inside the building. It was goodbye, for now. They both understood that they needed time away from each other to find themselves. When he walked in the door of his house, both Kakarot and his mother were giving him expectant looks. "What?" He snapped.

"So what happened on your walk?" Goku asked out of curiosity.

"I saw Bulma," he said as he threw his coat down on the kitchen table. That earned him a glare from Rosicheena that he ignored. "We had a little heart to heart. We're working some things out. I'm going to stay with her in September, it's when the baby's due."

"But you'll be a senior in september," Rosicheena chimed in.

"I know. I'm just going to have to miss that month. This is more important to me than school, ok?"

"I just hope you're making the right choice," Goku added.

"I hope so, too." He whispered to himself.

* * *

**A/N:** I decided to end it there, so tell me, what do you think? I know this chap is a little short, and I'm going to skip ahead next chapter. so it'll be bulma's time to have the baby. it'll most likely be a long chapter since there's a lot of ground that i'll need to cover. so anyway, review and tell me what you thought of it!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Reviving The Heart**

**A/N:** Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, guys! That really meant a lot to me to know that you all were supporting me! I wanna thank all of you that reviewed, personally. and also that the song that I'm using in this chapter is one of my favorite songs by my favorite r&b/hip hop group. 112. and that song's title is "Someone To Hold." and no I don't own 112 or their music. so yeah. Please enjoy!

**Goku's little sister **- Thank you, sweetie. You've been reading my story for almost as long as I've been writing it. I always looked forward to reading your reviews because you always had something cool to say.

**ExTrEmLeYmOoDy** - Ok. I promise I'll start updating sooner. I was just going through some serious writer's block and I finally thought of a way I could end that last chapter and I updated. So, the next one will come out quicker because I know where I want to take the story now. To make up for the long wait - I'm going to make this chapter as lengthy as I can. Thank you!

**Princess Crack a' Lackin** - Yeah, I love writing him out of his normal character, too. He's really not all that mean in the japanese unlike in the dubbed American version where he's all with the "oh i got something stuck up my ass" attitude. Thanks for the review, hun. On both of my stories that I updated for!

**lenk** - You've also been reading this story for a while and I appreciate every review that you've ever wrote. Really means a lot to me. Glad, you've stuck around this long! It's better to drag it out then to make them jump right back to it because seems more realistic that way. Thank you again.

**draegon-fire **- You're certainly right! They will make up for that time, and you'll see them both go through some moments in this chappie. Thanks a lot for the review, hun.

**Vampiress-06** - Lol. of course! Always a happy ending. When is there not? So predictable! Thanks for the review, and by the way, I love the name!

**Sensation0023** - Yeah, it is a big change from the normal Goku. Personally, I love the dark place that I took Goku to. It's almost like the side of him that we, the viewers, never see. Might be what his real saiya-jin side is like, y'know? I'd actually really love to see that. Anyway, thanks for the review.

**Angel** - Thanks for the review and here is one update on the way! Thanks again.

* * *

Kakarot had stayed over Vegeta's house that night not really wanting to go home and deal with his brother and his cousin, yet. He was still kind of mad at Turles. He opened his eyes to find himself on Vegeta's bed. His best friend was sitting at the edge and playing playstation this early in the morning. Of course, it didn't matter to Vegeta what time of day it was, he loved to play his video games. The older boy had even gotten up this early when he was staying with him. He didn't know how he did it.

Goku was shocked that _he_ was even awake at six in the morning. Usually, Radditz had to come in and wake him up for school.

Vegeta snickered when he heard the younger teen wake up. "Finally, you're up."

"What do you mean, finally? It's six in the morning, Vegeta!"

"No it's not, you moron. You're reading the clock upside down. It's nine. Now get up and fight me in Tekken Three," Vegeta replied as he switched the discs in the playstation. He had been playing Final Fantasy VII until his friend got up. He was well into the second disc quickly nearing the third, since he was that much of a gaming expert.

"You should play video games professionally, Geta. You'd make a killing with it." Goku suggested while watching his best friend perform some of the most difficult moves in the game with Lin Xiaoyu. He was fighting him with the character that kicked the most ass in the game which was Nina.

"I've been thinking about it."

"And?"

"I think I might want to play football professionally, more."

"Vegeta, just because your dad played doesn't mean you have to. I know you're good at it and all, but does it make you truly happy?"

"It's good money."

"What would Bulma say?"

He frowned and replied, "She would tell me to do whatever makes me happy."

"And what are you going to do?"

"I'll do whatever makes me happy," he replied.

"Good, cause I wouldn't want to see your career destroy you. Besides, playing football professionally, you'd be away from home all the time. Is that what you really want?"

He shook his head with a sigh knowing that his best friend was right. He smirked and replied, "What would I ever do without you, Kakarot?"

The seventeen year old that was younger by ten months replied, "A lot of really dumb things."

The two of them concentrated on the game after that and prepared to challenge one another in it. Knowing how talented they were, it'd most likely be a really long battle. Vegeta had all of Lin's moves memorized and Goku had most of Nina's moves memorized. If the older raven haired teen lost, Kakarot would have hell to pay.

* * *

**3 Months Along.**

Vegeta was laying on his majestic bed, hands gently clutching at the silken sheets. Black depths lingered on the photograph of his blue haired angel that was sitting on the nightstand beside his bed. Then his eyes drifted back to the piece of furniture that he was laying on. Everything about his room reminded him of her, when they'd last been here. When they'd last made love to one another, how he'd given her a gift. A part of him for her to cherish forever. A part of each other and the miracle of life. A baby. His ex-girlfriend was in her third month of pregnancy. It was just so hard to believe.

_Sometimes I stare at the bed  
__Knowing that no one's there_

Sometimes when he was laying in his room late at night, he could feel the emotions that she experienced the night they'd last made love. He had no doubt that she was missing him just as badly as he was missing her. They'd talked a few times and would've talked every minute of the day if it weren't for the cost of long distance calls.

* * *

"So, you'll go back out with me?" An ebony haired teen asked on his end of the phone to the woman that he loved at the other end of the line.

"Yes," the girl answered.

"We can pretend like none of this ever happened?"

"Of course."

"Oh, you don't know how much I missed you. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Goku-sa."

* * *

A blue haired beauty sat in a fast food restaurant with her friends. She was poking at the fries that she had ordered for herself. Right now, she didn't have as big an appetite as usual. Bulma released a deep sigh which caused her friends to look at her with a concerned expression on their faces. A smile graced her candy coated lips as she said, "I'm fine. Really. You don't need to worry. I'm just a little ...depressed."

_Something is telling me  
__That you feel the way I do_

The tall blonde girl was very concerned for her best friend, as was her jet black haired twin brother. They worried a lot about Bulma especially with her pregnancy and all. Juuhachi had heard about her friend's invitation for her ex-boyfriend to come to America. Eighteen had made a promise to Bulma that she would behave and wouldn't pop him in the face for being a jerk. "You sure you're okay, B?"

"I miss Vegeta, that's all."

Juuhachi smirked and asked, "So, did you finally decide to dig out your pictures of him? I wanna see what he looks like. You always say that he's hot, but I can't judge him if I don't see any pictures of him!"

The blue haired seventeen year old laughed and replied, "Yeah, I did. In fact, I have a picture of him in my purse."

The blonde got excited when Bulma dug into her purse and pulled out the picture of her ex-boyfriend. Her jaw almost dropped when she looked at the seventeen year old on the picture. Vegeta was incredibly hot. More than that, he was sexy beyond all reason. It figured that the most beautiful people always ended up together. She smiled at her friend who was currently sipping her drink.

Bulma smiled and asked, "So what do you think?

"If things don't work out between you two, can I have him?"

She rolled her eyes and replied, "No. You can have one of my other hot friends from Japan, though. Take your pick." She said pulling out three pictures and sliding them across the table while Juuhachi handed back her picture of Vegeta. They were pictures of Krillin, Turles, and Radditz. Although, the beauty knew that her blonde friend thought Krillin was the cutest guy she'd ever seen in her life.

Eighteen held up Krillin's picture and asked, "Can he stay here in your ninth month, too?"

The blue haired woman laughed and said, "Fine. I'll invite all my friends over here and you can all meet and hang out. I assure you, my ex is a lot hotter in person."

"In that case, I can't wait to meet him."

"Ok, but don't mind the stick that seems to be shoved up his ass." She said referring to his awful attitude when he was around people he didn't know, or when he was just being his grumpy self. It was only she who saw one of the softer sides of him.

* * *

Vegeta had just woken up from a pleasant dream of the one that he loved. When called him earlier and said that she wanted all of her other friends to come and visit, he got a little angry but knew that they didn't get to see her often. So, he agreed to bring all their friends with him when he departed for America. As far as he knew, she'd invited them all to stay at her house. It must've been bigger than the Capsule Corporation compound here in Tokyo if she was going to invite all of them over there. It would only be a few more months before he could be in her arms and in her heart again.

_I dream of you all the time  
__Wishing that you were mine._

Without her here, he felt empty. There was a hole in his heart from where her love was supposed to be. Vegeta knew that she loved him but being so far away from her left a hole in his heart. Sometimes he wondered if she thought about him all the time. All his concentration was gone in school because she was all that he could ever think about. She was all he ever had been able to think about. Even since they were little kids because they used to be enemies. Then they grew to be best friends, and then gradually became lovers. That's how they realized they were destined to be together.

_I'm feeling so empty  
__Hoping you'll think of me  
__I need ya here tonight_

The onyx haired teen allowed himself to think about the first night they had ever made love.

**Flashback.**

_"Vegeta, I'm scared."_

_"Sh. Don't be. I've got you."_

_"H-how do you know w-what to do?"_

_"Instinct," he replied in a whisper as he carressed her thigh._

_It was amazing how one touch of his hand could make her melt into a puddle. She inhaled sharply as he eased himself into her. It had still hurt like hell, but knowing that she was giving her body to Vegeta, made it better. Small droplets of liquid managed to escape from her eyes and her loving boyfriend kissed them away. When she adjusted, he brought her to new depths and they discovered these new feelings together._

**End of Flashback.**

_If I'm all alone  
__And you're all alone  
__Ain't nothing wrong  
__Having someone to hold_

He softly smiled at the memory and sighed wishing he could have those days back. Before all this chaos happened. Things had been so perfect. They had each other to hold and cherish. Now they were miles apart and alone. He just wished he could hold her in his arms, again.

* * *

Bulma sighed as she looked through her old pictures with Juuhachi sitting on her bed next to her. Her best friend still seemed amazed by how hot Vegeta was and practically drooled an ocean when she showed her one with his shirt off. The blue haired girl seemed to remember that day very well, only because it ended in a hot and heavy makeout session in the pouring rain under the bleachers at school.

She sighed as she remembered his tender touches and how she'd felt wrapped up in his arms. Especially on the last night she had seen him in Japan a month ago. It seemed like yesterday.

_Oh, your tender touch  
__It means so much  
__It feels so right  
__Having someone to hold_

Juuhachi put the picture in her hand down and said, "I would not let the girls in school find out about him coming here. They'll be on his ass all the time. If you do go out, go out together. Make sure you flaunt him and let them know he's **your** territory and that if anyone girl dares to go near him, I'll punch their lights out because nobody touches what belongs to Bulma!"

She giggled and replied, "Thanks Juu."

"No problem, B."

* * *

**5 Months Along.**

Bulma was currently on the phone with the father of her child and the love of her life. She was complaining about how fat she was getting and how he'd have to see her as big as a house, everyday. She sighed and said, "I can't wait to see you, again. I miss you so much."

_It's very plain to see._

"And I can't wait 'til I can be with you, again." Vegeta replied while he willingly agreed to listen to her moan and complain about getting fat.

_I want you next to me._

He couldn't wait to be beside her in the delivery room, holding her hand as she gave birth to their son. The obstetrician had told her that she was going to have a healthy baby boy. When Bulma told him what it was going to be, he seemed happy that he was going to have a son. Of course, like any typical male would.

_Give me your hand and  
__I'll try to understand_

Bulma's parents had agreed to move back to Japan after she had her baby. It would be too much trouble to move right now, what with school and all. She wanted to wait it out. The baby was due in four months. "I love you, Vegeta. After this baby is born, I promise I will never leave you ever again."

"I love you, too. Damn right you're staying, I'm not letting you out of my sight after this."

_Girl, I love you so  
__I can't let you go_

"Hey Vegeta?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you trust me?" Those were the words she had asked him three months ago when they had last seen each other in Tokyo.

"Yeah," he replied, "I do."

_Ain't nothing wrong having someone to hold_

Bulma smiled on her end and impatiently waited for the day when he would hold her again.

* * *

**7 Months Along.**

The mother of his child had been busy in the last few months of her pregnancy. She'd called him to inform him that she may not call as much because she needed to prepare for the baby. Sometimes, she called him to complain about how fat she was and how she hated him for doing this to her, although, he knew it was the hormones talking. Besides that, Bulma never liked to be fat. So all that pregnancy fat made her a little more than stressed out. It made him laugh every time she did complain.

_Every now and then  
__I get to wondering_

He often wondered what she was doing to prepare for his visit and how nice America would look when he arrived. In the beginning, he'd thought that she was secretly seeing someone else but his mother had let it slip that she was preparing for the baby's arrival and his. Rosicheena had never been any good at keeping secrets. Bulma had been pretty upset when she found out that his mother had let the secret slip.

_Are you with someone else  
__Or could you be by yourself_

The seventeen year old father sat down on the couch in his living room. Black hues lingered on the picture of Bulma and him on the night of their sophomore semi-formal. He turned on the television to see a picture of the blue haired beauty and the reporters talking about her pregnancy. "Damn paparazzi," he growled. "They can't leave her alone for five minutes, can they?"

_I turn on the TV  
__It's a picture of you and me_

"They still don't leave me alone," Vegeta's father said as he came into the room.

"Well, you were a big shot football player."

"Yeah, I was." He smirked as he took a seat next to his son.

"Hn," was his son's response.

"What do you plan on doing with your life, son?"

"I was going to play football professionally, but Kakarot changed my mind. I'm going to do whatever makes me happy," He said with his eyes glued to the television. A baseball game was on.

The elder Vegeta smirked and asked, "What might that be?"

"Getting paid to play video games. They already make me content, so if I can get paid to play them, that's just an added bonus. Besides that, I want to be a good father to my son."

_And I'm going crazy  
__Cause I miss my baby_

His father was proud that his oldest and only son was actually learning some responsibility. His son would be an excellent father and he could see that he really loved Bulma. Seeing as the boy's black depths seemed to be more focused on the picture on top of the television than on the baseball game.

* * *

**The First Week of The Ninth Month.**

The blue haired enigma was standing at one of the gates in the Los Angeles where her Vegeta would be getting off. Juuhachi and Juunana had accompanied her because they wanted to meet her ex-boyfriend and her friends! She saw him get off the plane and had to hold down the excitement to rush over to him and tackle him to the floor. She couldn't be doing that kind of stuff especially when she was this big. Bulma turned her back for a moment to tell her friends that they had arrived but the moment she did, she felt a pair of arms slip around her front. The woman instantly recognized them as Vegeta's.

_I want you here tonight, tonight._

Juuhachi was stunned. Bulma was right. Vegeta really was hotter in person. Then she saw the guy that she had thought was adorable. She never realized that he'd be that short. The blue haired beauty spun around in his embrace and all he could was laugh.

His black depths widened as he saw how large her stomach was. He couldn't help the laughter that came. It had to be let out, it's just who he was. "You're fat, woman!"

The hormones were starting to get to her, "Oh yeah! Well at least I don't take steroids, _man_."

Krillin shook his head and stood next to them and in front of Eighteen and said, "Well this is nothing out of the ordinary. They've been like this for as long as I can remember. Good to see they haven't changed." He had always commented on their little disputes. Each one was always better than the last.

The blue haired beauty was interrupted by the sound of Krillin's voice and looked back and forth between Juuhachi and Krillin. She smiled and said, "How rude of me. I forgot to introduce you guys. This is Juuhachi," the pregnant woman pointed to Juu, "and this is Juunana. They're twins."

"We, uh, kind of noticed that, B." Radditz said from his spot next to Vegeta.

"Oh shut up Raddz! Don't you start too! No three musketeers antics today, please!" She said specifically to Turles, Radditz, and Vegeta. They just seemed to smirk and chuckle at her demand. Then she turned to Krillin and said, "And you! No practical jokes, or I'll hang you on a flagpole again!" In their freshman year Vegeta, Radditz, Bulma, Turles, and Goku had helped the Seniors hang Krillin from a flagpole on Freshman Friday. It had been their revenge for all the jokes that he had played on them through out Middle School. Chichi didn't take part in it because Krillin was one of her best friends.

After every one was finally silent, the beauty took a deep breath and introduced her friends to Juuhachi and Juunana. "The short one is Krillin, The girl with dark hair is Chichi, The one that just opened his fat mouth was Radditz, and hopefully he won't be doing that again if he knows what's good for him. Those two," she said pointing at Goku and Turles, "are twin _cousins_. The one on the right is Turles and the one on the left is Goku or Kakarot. Whatever you wanna call him. This," she said turning around to face the father of her child, "is Vegeta Ouji."

Juunana stepped forward to shake Vegeta's hand and tell him he was a lucky man when he noticed the look that his ex-girlfriend's ex-boyfriend was giving him. He was sizing him up. The eighteen year old just ignored the younger man's glaring and said, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Vegeta. Bulma has told us so much about you."

"You must be her ex. Woman, he's nothing impressive. He's built like a twig. I could snap him in half, easily. I may be shorter than him, but you know what they say, big things come in small packages," Vegeta said with an air of arrogance surrounding him.

"Vegeta! If you wanna stay with me, you're going to have to behave!"

He pouted and replied, "Fine, woman."

She turned to her large group of friends and said, "So, where to?"

* * *

**A/N:** Haha. I liked how I ended it. This chapter was longer than most of the others. and I told you it would be! so that's cool and let me know what you think! I'm too lazy to scan it for errors right now, so if you found any, you'll know why. Lemme know what you thought of this chapter. I love feedback.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Reviving The Heart**

**A/N:** Updating! This chapter is going to be mighty interesting. Lots of competition and uneasy-ness around. It may be full of some surprises. A lot of jealousy and maybe just a little bit of violence! Oh, and there is drug use in this chapter, so yeah. Just a warning. Hope you like it.

* * *

Bulma's friends had decided to go back to her house first and then they ended up going to one of the local pizza shops. She ended up sitting at a table with Krillin, Chichi, Juuhachi, and Juunana. Her boys were sitting at their own table acting like little children. Radditz, who had turned twenty two months ago, was complaining that his little brother was stealing his french fries. Kakarot, who was always hungry, had a huge plate for himself. He didn't have a reason to steal his brother's fries. The real culprit was Turles, who had only gotten himself a drink. Vegeta, who also had a large appetite, was throwing pieces of his own french fries at the three of them. She couldn't take them anywhere. They were embarrassing.

Sapphire hues were narrowed at the immature teenagers. She frowned to Juunana and Juuhachi and apologized for their childish behavior. "You'll have to forgive them. I had no idea they were going to act like this. Usually, it's Krillin who I have to keep in line, but luckily he's behaving himself." She said with a wink and a smile to her bald headed friend.

"It's cool, B," Juuhachi said in response. "It's cool that they know how to have fun without worrying about being mature all the time."

The blue haired girl slumped down in her seat. "Sorry," she muttered.

"Hey, I didn't mean to insult you B. I know it's probably that mother instinct thing now that there's a tiny life growing inside of you. You just want to be responsible so that nothing happens to the little guy." Juuhachi smiled with reassurance.

Bulma offered a small smile and just sipped her drink as she stared at Vegeta at the other table who was currently making some sort of concoction that Turles had been dared to eat. The sight almost made her want to vomit up the three slices of mushroom and pineapple pizza that she had just ate. She wondered why the guys let themselves be subject to these insane experiments that they all came up with. So typically juvenile.

* * *

"What's wrong, hon?" Goku asked with concern as Chichi seemed a little less talkative than usual. By now, she was usually chewing his ear off with her incessant prattling.

She let out a deep sigh and started, "You guys made Bulma feel embarrassed."

"Aw. We're sorry, Chi. We were just being ourselves. You know that." Kakarot had always taken it upon himself to apologize for his friends' behavior.

After they had left the pizza place, Bulma decided to show them the local park which was exciting in itself. They were currently watching Bulma, Juunana, and Juuhachi play with the little kids in the park. Juuhachi was catching the kids at the end of the slide. Juunana was helping them with the monkey bars and Bulma was pushing them on the swings. She looked so happy. Like this was where she really belonged. It was if the other six pieces of her life didn't fit into this puzzle that the three of them had created together.

Now he understood why his girlfriend was so down. It seemed as though Bulma had replaced her best friend. His eyes travelled over to the bench that Vegeta was sitting on. A frown was transparent on his features, but whenever the blue haired woman looked his way, he faked a smile just to make her seem content. Goku knew that Vegeta could see exactly what he saw. In fact, it was clear to everyone, even Radditz, who was usually oblivious to everything around him.

The younger teen walked over to the bench where his best friend was sitting down and asked, "You alright, Geta?"

"I'm fine," he grunted out.

"You see it, too. Huh?"

Vegeta nodded knowing exactly what the other teen was talking about. They always seemed to know what was on each other's minds. Just a part of their special bond of friendship.

"Maybe this whole trip was a bad idea. Chichi just told me that apparently, we embarrassed Bulma in the pizza place."

The father-to-be scoffed and shook his head in disgust. "It's this shit she pulls that pisses me the hell off. I know it's not the pregnancy hormones because I used to watch her pull the same shit with her family. I don't even know what I see in her. I don't know why I should expect anything from her. This is how she rewards me for ever doing anything to her, for ever loving her. I can't take this shit, anymore." He got up to confront her and tell her to stop playing her stupid games. If she didn't, he was going back home and moving the hell on.

Bulma smiled when she saw Vegeta walk up to her but saw the angry expression on his face and wondered what she did wrong. "What's wrong, Geta?"

"Quit playing games, woman," he snapped after he heard her question.

"What are you talking about, Geta?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. I have already been here five hours and you've been acting like a bitch. Oh, not that that's anything unusual for you. First you get all flustered because Radditz, Kakarot, Turles and I are having a little fun. Now you're off in your own little world acting like the friends you've had since nursery school have absolutely no importance in your life, at all. Take a look at your friends and tell me what you see."

She took a look around at her old friends. As she did, everything became so clear to her. Chichi was the downest she'd ever seen her. She was even worse then when she and Goku had broken up. Radditz and Turles seemed to be down, too. That was disturbing because those two were usually oblivious to everything. Although, they had noticed the little importance they seemed to have in their little sister's life. Goku seemed frustrated and Krillin was a little upset by her behavior. She frowned and looked down at the ground.

"Honey," he said reassuringly. If it weren't for the fact that her stomach was so large, he'd take her in his arms and hold her there. Where she belonged. Then it suddenly struck him. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her front like he'd done earlier.

"I'm so sorry, Vegeta. Forgive me," she said on the edge of breaking down.

"Hey, hey, don't cry. You know how much I hate it when you do. It's just going to take time to get used to, that's all. If you're happy here, don't leave it on my account. Maybe it's better this way." He said almost sadly.

"Don't say that," she replied in the same sad tone. "I want to be with you. I just need a little more time before we can be like we used to. I know you do, too."

"Yeah," he said in almost disbelief and walked away from her.

Bulma frowned at that action and wondered what got under his skin. He seemed fine two minutes ago. Was it something that she said? No, she hadn't said anything wrong. Did she? "Hon, what is it?"

Vegeta shook his head and said, "Nothing."

"Vegeta."

The seventeen year old looked up into her magnificent oceanic hues. So much love was displayed in them. He was too emotionally drained to express any type of particular emotion in his. "It's just. Everytime we work things out, something goes wrong. Maybe it's just better if we're not together. Maybe we're really not meant to be."

"God, no. Vegeta. Stop doing that to yourself. No wonder you became an emotional wreck after I left!"

"Like you didn't!"

"Well I'm pregnant. Hormones make me crazy. I thought the baby was going to be fatherless!"

He sighed and replied, "Ok. We'll just let fate take it's course. If things aren't meant to work out, they won't. If they are, then they will. So, I guess we'll just have to see where it takes us. I just hope it goes down the right path instead of the lonely road."

She laughed and answered, "Me too, Geta. Me too."

* * *

A couple hours had passed. Bulma was pushing another little kid on the swing. Vegeta was doing the same thing. He was trying to get used to being around little kids. He didn't have much of a tolerance for them before. The more time he spent with them, the more he realized that he actually liked having children around. Although, there was someone on the way to spoil the good moment. Someone that had caused a lot of problems between Bulma and Vegeta because of a foolish mistake that the blue haired mother-to-be had made. That person was Yamcha.

He was walking around smoking a blunt in the local park, where kids could inhale the smoke. Vegeta shook his head and realized that weed really must kill the brain cells if this guy didn't have any common sense. What really set him off was when Yamcha walked up to Bulma and gave her a hug. She looked like she was trying to fight him off. He growled when the other guy lingered around his woman for longer than ten seconds. His fist clenched around the other teen's shirt and he yanked him off. "Excuse me. Keep your hands off my woman!"

Yamcha laughed and said, "So. You must be Vegeta. Bulma told me a lot about you. Once upon a time ago. Shame I never got in your pants, B. You would've forgotten this moron in a second."

"That's real funny coming from you," Vegeta snapped back. "Look at the genius whose walking around in broad daylight, smoking that shit in front of little kids. Did the weed kill all your common sense? Not to mention a cop could pick you up at anytime. God forbid that should happen right? I wonder how you'd explain that blunt in your hand."

Yamcha's eyes widened and he looked around for a cop. "Shit," he said as one rounded the corner having gotten a report from one of the parents. "Dammit! I'll settle the score with you later, midget! Bye Bulma babe!" He took off and just as he did the cop noticed him. Fortunately, for everyone in the park, the idiot tripped over his shoelaces and the cop caught him and arrested him. Looks like they wouldn't be seeing him for a while.

Bulma gave her saviour a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "When I get thin again. You'll be getting a long period of make up time." She nibbled his ear before returning to push the little kids on the swings again.

The father-to-be shook himself out of his daze and smirked at the woman who was carrying his child. He resumed doing exactly what she was and then said, "Good. You're going to need your strength. 'Cause when I have you, you're going to be in bed for a long time. I promise." He laughed at the expression on her face and decided that this visit to America would be an exciting experience.

* * *

**A/N:** This is kind of short but I wanted to get it out as soon as I could. I was getting tired of it sitting there in my documents folder. I want to write the birth of Trunksie. I don't think I'll be adding any lemon to the story due to the FF rules and I really don't feel like getting my story removed. grah. so yeah. review and lemme know what ya think!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Reviving The Heart**

**A/N: **Long time no update peoples! I wanted to know if you all wanted a prequel to the story since I was thinking about making one to show how Bulma & Vegeta came to be or if you wanted me to just leave it like it is. Let me know in email or a review what you want me to do, kthx! Also this is one of the last chapters of the story (didn't say it was the last but **one** of the last) so it's gonna be a good one! Please enjoy!

* * *

"GET THIS THING OUT OF ME NOW!" Bulma screamed as she felt another contraction coming on. She was squeezing Vegeta's hand to the point that she was cutting off his circulation, he didn't seem to mind. "VEGETA OUJI, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I HATE YOU!" She gave him the most vicious look that she could muster but it just didn't seem to be enough because he was laughing at her. "I MEAN IT, VEGETA! YOU ARE SO DEAD! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET OUT OF THIS HOSPITAL BED! THE FIRST THING I'M GONNA DO IS STRANGLE YOU!"

Even her friends were laughing out in the hall because she was yelling that loudly. Vegeta kept laughing and had to hold his side to stop. He wiped the tears that formed at the corner of his eyes from laughing so hard. "Oh woman, you're a riot. You love me and you know it. There's nothing you can do about it."

The beauty rolled her oceanic gems and growled, "Do me a favor and keep your mouth shut, OK?" The last thing she wanted to hear right now was one of her boyfriend's idiotic comments. She screamed as another contraction came. Fortunately it was the last one. Then the doctor ordered her to push and she did trying to remember her breathing. The whole time she cursed Vegeta's name over and over and over again. The only thing that he could do was smirk and squeeze her hand reassuringly. It signified that he would stay by her side during the entire birth. After all, he did not want to miss the miraculous birth of his son. Trunks Vegeta Ouji.

* * *

Goku sat in the waiting room nervously biting his nails.

Chichi noticed him doing so and knew that he only did that when he was extremely nervous. Concerned, she asked, "Goku, what's wrong honey?"

He looked to his side and smiled at his girlfriend and replied, "I'm really nervous."

She shook her head and replied, "If you're this nervous about Bulma's baby, then I'd hate to see what you'd be like if I had a baby." On cue, he fainted at the possibility of them even having a child. She looked surprised and bit her lip in concern. It was probably the atmosphere of the hospital that made him nervous, as well. After all, he had a deep fear of needles.

One of the doctors had to help Chichi bring Goku to a room to be examined.

* * *

"Vegeta would've loved to see that," Radditz said with a snicker to his younger cousin. They had been sitting on the other side of the room, directly across from the chairs where Goku and Chichi were previously seated. They decided to migrate from the hall to the waiting room because they didn't want to stand around for at least sixteen hours, possibly more.

Turles was laughing out loud and replied, "Oh God, I wish I brought my camcorder to record that."

Their laughter ceased as soon as they felt a hard smack to the back of their heads. They looked up into the eyes of the only one who had the right to hit them. Bardock. Radditz's father and Turles' uncle. He stared them down and said, "If you don't want to sustain further injury then I suggest that the both of you keep your mouths shut. Shit like that isn't funny and if I see you laughing again, then the both of you are going to have a serious problem."

Radditz and Turles both gulped, nodded, and stayed silent.

Juunana and Juuhachi were snickering on the other side of the room at the sight of Radditz and Turles getting punished by Bardock. Especially since Radditz was 20 years old and still getting scolded. Turles was 18 and he was an adult, too. The fact that two adults were still being treated like children amused them. Especially because they acted like little kids and were very juvenile. Juuhachi had come to learn that Vegeta was not a very easy guy to get a long with. He had the worst attitude that she had ever seen in her life. It took all of her mental strength not to whip the football at his head when they played. She honestly didn't know how Bulma had put up with him all those years. He acted as though he were God's gift to football and the story that she had received from her friend had explained everything.

**Flashback**

_"B, can you be so kind as to explain to me why he thinks he's God's gift to football?"_

_Bulma giggled at her friend's frustration with the seventeen year old. She watched her boyfriend parade around shirtless on the field, tackling Goku and grabbing the football out of his hands. Goku grabbed Vegeta's midsection and tackled him down on the ground and stole the ball back running it down the opposite yard line to score a touch down. The blue haired woman cringed when she watched Kakarot easily knock Krillin. Vegeta growled at their smallest friend. She shook her head and finally answered, "He is the son of the best football player in the history of sports."_

_Juuhachi's jaw all but dropped when she heard that. She knew his name sounded familiar but she had thought that it was just coincidence. "H-He's the son of the King Vegeta?"_

_Bulma smiled and nodded her head with pride. That was her boyfriend. The son of a football legend and she was the Junior President of Capsule Corporation. Her father wouldn't allow her to be Vice President yet since she wasn't eighteen years old yet, and wouldn't be for another year. That was a blessing though. It meant more free time for her and her son. But she knew her man didn't want to play football professionally. He didn't want to be away from home all the time. He wanted to be with her and their son._

_Vegeta had managed to evade both Radditz and Turles and scored a touch down. Juunana and Krillin were on his team. The three relatives had decided to play on a team together since they figured they would be no match for Vegeta together, but he had proved them wrong._

_The blonde woman shook her head and asked, "How the hell do you put up with him?"_

_The blue haired girl smiled wider and replied, "Love."_

_"No kidding?" Juuhachi said in response. "You must really love that guy to put up with his terrible attitude."_

**End of Flashback**

Juuhachi chuckled at the memory and Bulma had more than once proved her love for Vegeta. She had gone back to him after having the worst relationship with him. She smiled hoping that one day she'd be able to experience love like that. Although, she knew that she was already falling for somebody in this room and he happened to be sitting across the room drawing mustaches on all the pictures in the magazines.

* * *

Rosicheena rushed into the waiting room but Vegeta took his sweet time signing autographs and talking to his fans. She rolled her eyes at her husband's behavior. Didn't he know that his son was in the process of becoming a father? She entered the room and noticed two kids that she didn't know and then her violet hues landed on Bardock. She smiled and walked over to him.

Bardock rose from his seat and met her with a smile and a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Rosi. Congratulations, Grandma." He looked behind her for her husband and asked, "Hey where's Vegeta?"

"He's in the hall signing autographs for his fans!" She spat angrily while crossing her arms under her chest. She took off her cream fur coat as she took a seat to reveal a beige dress cut off at the thighs with a medium v-cut. She crossed her silky legs and impatiently swung her foot that was dressed in a cream colored leather strapped sandal. Gold wristbands were worn as accessories along with a stunning diamond necklace and long white gold earrings. She looked like a million dollars sitting in that waiting room. Her usually wavy chocolate brown tresses were straightened making her look younger than she actually was.

Vegeta lazily strode in the room, nodded to the boys and Bardock, and then took a seat next to his wife. Rosicheena immediately jumped up and gave her husband the evil eye. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem," Vegeta replied without a care in the world.

"Your son is about to become a father and you take your sweet ass time, talking to your fans, and signing autographs! Vegeta needs you right now more than anything!"

The elder man jumped up and stared his wife down. "Me? I waste time! You're the one who saw the fur coat and just had to stop and buy it! Honestly, woman. I have better things to do with that money than to waste it on one of your useless accessories."

The woman's hand came out to slap her husband across the face. A stern, motherly look in her eyes. "This isn't about me! This is about **you** being a _father_ to your _son_!"

"He doesn't need me! He's wise enough to make his own decisions. Stop babying him. He doesn't need you to hold his hand anymore," he replied while rubbing his sore cheek. He was quite used to those slaps since he'd receive them every time he said something that she didn't like.

Her voice softened and her gaze fell to the floor. "I know. I just worry about my baby boy, ok? He's the only son I have. I just want to make sure that he's making the right decisions. No matter how many times he does me wrong, there is nothing in this world that will ever make me stop loving him." She took a seat and her husband sat down next to her. She got the chance to look him over and scoffed while rolling her eyes. "Do you have to dress like that?"

Vegeta was sitting in the chair with his old football jacket on. A white wifebeater could be seen underneath the jacket. He was also wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans and a pair of white Adidas sneakers. A golden Rollex watch rested on his left wrist. His hands were tucked in his coat pockets and one leg was crossed over the other. He had a scowl present on his face. He hated when his wife went from emotional to nag in a matter of minutes. "Do you have to nag?"

She hit him on the arm and said, "Why can't you just dress up nice for once? I do!"

"That's simple. You're a woman. You're supposed to. I'm a man. I can do whatever the hell I want."

"Oh, get off your high horse! It wouldn't kill you to actually look decent in public every once in a while."

"Woman, I am the best football player in the history of the sport. I can dress however I want and still look good. I'm the King of football. There's nothing you can do or say that will ever make me change who I am."

She rolled her eyes in annoyance and snapped, "I'm sorry to say, but the world doesn't revolve around you. You know, I'd just like to take you some place for once without you acting up!"

"Me act up? It's always you whose nagging me about something! What the hell do you think causes me to get so pissed off?" Vegeta was quickly becoming annoyed and bored with this argument. Trying to argue with her was like arguing with a wall. You got nowhere fast.

Rosicheena released a deep sigh and gave in to her selfish husband. She just didn't want to argue with him anymore. There was no point. He was too stubborn to take into consideration anything that she said. Besides that, it was a special day and she didn't want to ruin it by fighting the whole day. She leaned over and rested her head on her husband's chest, snuggling up against him. She let a small smile possess her lips when he wrapped his arm around her and planted a kiss in her hair. The elder woman wished he were always like this.

* * *

Juuhachi and Juunana had witnessed the whole scene. The blonde woman had to refrain herself from jumping out of her seat when the former football player walked in the door. Her jaw had dropped at Vegeta's mother's beauty. She was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life, second to Bulma. Eighteen didn't even know that women with that depth of beauty even existed on this planet. Juunana couldn't even help himself from looking over the beautiful woman that had come in the waiting room.

Seventeen concluded that Vegeta Ouji Senior was a very lucky man.

Juuhachi chuckled remembering their argument. She leaned over and whispered, "Now I can see where he gets the attitude. They both have one."

Juunana couldn't help but laugh at that, because it was true.

* * *

Chichi helped Goku out of the room. He was holding his head trying to recall what happened. He just remembered something about her mentioning babies and that was about it. Although, he did know that he fainted because he had an aweful headache. Kakarot's arm was wrapped around her shoulder while her arm was wrapped around his waist. He was struggling just trying to keep his balance.

The raven haired beauty guided him over to a seat next to his father. She sat on the other side of him and smiled at Bardock. "Goku, honey? Are you alright?"

The seventeen year old came back into focus and replied, "Yeah. I think I finally snapped out of it."

Rosicheena rushed to Goku's side and asked Chichi, "What happened honey?"

The seventeen year old girl smiled softly at Rosicheena's motherly instincts. She was like that with all of them. It was good to know that someone was always looking out for them and that somebody would always care. That's why Chichi admired Vegeta's mother. She had nerves of steel and the biggest heart. "He fainted when I mentioned the idea of us having a child one day."

Goku began to black out again but stopped himself, "Whoa. That was a close one. Could ya try not to do that anymore, hon? I'm not ready for that, yet."

"Sorry, sweetie." Chichi said afterwards. She pulled him closer to her so that his head was resting against her chest so that one hand was on his cheek, softly stroking it. She planted a kiss on his forehead and smiled while resting her cheek against his head.

* * *

"OH GOD! VEGEEETAAA!"

"OW, BITCH. YOU SCREAMED IN MY EAR!"

"Sorry, it's just... OH GOD. OH GOD. OH GOD." She clutched his hand tighter as she pushed again feeling the baby coming through. She'd been in labor for at least five hours now. This baby just didn't want to come out any time soon seeing as he was only a quarter of the way out.

"Keep pushing, Ms. Briefs," the doctor said.

"I'm trying," she panted back. She never imagined that having a baby would be such hard work. She regained her breath and began the breathing pattern that she'd practiced with her mom and pushed with all of her strength. She was so thankful to have Vegeta here with her helping her through this. He was her strength. She chanced a glance over at her boyfriend who was looking at her with such care and devotion. Such respect and admiration. The most noticable thing was the love burning passionately in his eyes.

"Vegeta, if you want to get something to eat or something to drink, you can. By the way things are going, I'm going to be here a while." She pushed with all of her strength again wearing herself back out.

Vegeta thought about it and replied, "Fine. I'm kind of hungry, anyway. I promise you that I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll check and see if your parents are here, if not, I'll give them a call." As she was pushing, he planted a kiss on her forehead and hesistantly let go of her hand. He walked out of the room and down the hall to the waiting room. He was surprised to see his parents sitting down there. Especially cuddled up together. They never did that in public.

As he made his way over to his parents, he was stopped by Juuhachi's voice.

Juuhachi saw Vegeta enter the room. Curious about her friend's condition, she asked, "How is she?"

He smiled and replied, "She's doing just fine. It may take another five hours for her to get the baby out, though. He's only about a quarter of the way out." When he saw her nod, he walked over to his parents.

Rosicheena jumped out of her seat with her baby boy, watched him converse with the two children that she didn't recognize and when he made his way over to her, she immediately pulled him to her and hugged her baby boy. It had been a whole month since she'd seen him and she missed him so. She kissed his forehead and said, "I missed you, baby. Momma was worried about you."

"Mom, don't embarrass me." Vegeta griped with a blush staining his cheeks. Although, he gave in and hugged back while planting a kiss on her cheek. "I missed you, too." He could try and deny it all he wanted to, but he was truly a momma's boy. He would always be, no matter how many personality changes he went through.

She released him and sat down and asked, "How is Bulma?"

"She's doing fine. I came out here to check if her parents were here, yet. I told her if they weren't I'd call which it looks like I'm going to have to do."

Rosicheena smiled and said, "Don't worry about it, honey. I'll take care of it."

He smiled and replied, "Thanks Mom." He looked over to his father and nodded as a greeting which was returned in the same way. He caught the brief frown on his mother's face but decided not to say anything about it.

The elder Vegeta noticed it as well and got up to speak to his son. "Boy," he said firmly.

The younger Vegeta acknowleded him and snapped, "What?"

"Don't snap at me, boy."

"I have every right to," he muttered under his breath. Unfortunately for him, his father heard.

The former football star growled and snapped, "VEGETA OUJI JR! You mutter another word and I'll give you something to mutter about! Now you listen here, boy. I want to talk to you. Would you care to take a walk with me?"

"Fine, father. I was going to go set something to drink anyway."

The two Vegetas exited the room to take a walk down the hallway.

* * *

His father was the first one to break the silence. "Look, Vegeta. I know I haven't always been there for you the way I wanted to be. Between my career, promotional events, and away games. I know you're upset with me for making my career come first. Your mother gave up modeling after she had you. I've always tried to give you what you wanted, but I know you needed one thing more than you needed all those gifts. A father."

Vegeta snorted and sarcastically added, "Gee. What a brilliant conclusion."

"Don't get flip," the older male warned. "Anyway, I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry that I was never there for you, but if you'd let me, I'd like to be here for you now. I know you can always ask your mother anything but there are some things that you're going to have to ask a man. Fatherhood isn't easy. At least not when you have a kid that's as stubborn as you are."

The younger version of himself chuckled and replied, "I know I'm not the greatest son."

"Don't say that," Vegeta cut him off. "You remind me of myself when I was younger. I couldn't ask for a better son. You have a lot of talents that will take you places in life. I'm not expecting you to follow in my footsteps. Although, it would be great but you make your own choices. I'll be proud of you no matter what you do. You have a wonderful woman in your life who will support you, just as your mother supported me."

His son smiled and hugged his father for the first time in a long time. He hadn't done that since he was a little boy. "I'm sorry, dad. I never hated you, I was just mad at you for never being home. I used to look at Bardock and his sons' relationship and I was always envious. I was also sad because I didn't have that kind of relationship with my father. By the time you had retired from playing football, it was too late. I wasn't the same little boy anymore."

The football legend hugged his son back and responded with, "I know. I'm sorry. I really am." They pulled away and silently walked back to the waiting room with smiles on their faces. Vegeta's father's arm came up and wrapped around his son's shoulders. Vegeta finally had his father back and hoped that it would stay that way.

* * *

The father to be returned to his girlfriend's room. He had bought a snickers bar from the vending machine in the cafeteria. It would hold him over for at least half an hour. He told Bulma the details of what had happened while she continued to push. Even though she was making noise herself, he knew that she was still listening and could still hear him. His free hand tightly clutched to hers.

Bulma looked up at him when she heard what he said. Pride and love glistening in her eyes. Her Vegeta was finally growing up and learning a few things about life. "Oh, Vegeta. I'm so proud of you. You have your father back."

"Ms. Briefs. Your baby boy is half way out," The doctor informed the young woman giving birth to a miracle.

Both Vegeta and Bulma looked up with excitement in their eyes. Bulma had been in labor for seven hours, it was about time that the baby was halfway out. It wouldn't be much longer until the blue haired teen held the beautiful baby boy in her arms.

* * *

Bulma's parents had just arrived in the waiting room. Both of Vegeta's parents got up to greet them. The elder Vegeta shook hands with Dr. Briefs and the two women embraced and congratulated each other. They were both very excited about becoming grandparents. The men just sighed and shook their heads at the display. Bunny Briefs greeted all of Bulma's friends including Juuhachi and Juunana who nobody else seemed to know.

Bunny noticed everyone seemed unfamiliar with the twins and introduced them to the rest of the group, "Rosicheena, Bardock, Vegeta, this Juuhachi," she said motioning to the blonde girl and then continued, "and this is her twin brother Juunana."

Rosicheena eyed up Juunana. "So that's the boy who stole my baby's girlfriend? He's not all that impressive." She scowled when she received a nudge in the side from her husband. Usually it was him she was nudging so that he wouldn't open his overbearing, rude mouth.

Juunana simply sighed knowing there was no way that he was ever going to win.

* * *

**5 Hours Later.**

Bulma had been moved to a different room where a few special visitors could come in at a time. She was holding her beautiful little boy in her arms. She had been in labor for twelve hours in total. It had been a lot of hard and exhausting work but it was all worth it. She smiled adoringly at her little boy. He looked like Vegeta but he had lavendar hair and also had her dazzling blue eyes.

Bulma's mother was the first to hold him, then Rosicheena, who passed the baby to Vegeta. At first he looked clueless and worried but then he took the baby and held his son close to him. He offered a small smile to the infant who smiled and coo'd in return. At that moment, he was filled with pride.

The seventeen year old mother bit her lip and softly said, "He likes you, Vegeta."

The football legend smiled at his own son proudly. He could already tell that the boy was going to make a fine father. Better than what he ever did. "Rosi, I remember when you let me hold Vegeta for the first time."

Rosicheena laughed and replied, "Yeah. You said 'Why the hell are you giving him to me? What the hell am I supposed to do with him?'" She gave her husband a teasing eye and then said, "No. He didn't say that, but if he had been who he is today then he most definitely would've said it. Instead, he said, 'Look! He's the spitting image of me! The boy will follow in my footsteps! Just you wait and see! The Ouji name will be sacred all around the world!" She tried to do her best impression of her arrogant husband.

Vegeta smiled at his parents. The reason he was so attracted to Bulma was that he reminded her of his mother. They were exactly like his parents. They were always arguing but they loved each other so and anyone who knew them well would be able to tell. Rosicheena and Vegeta had fallen in love when they were eighteen years old. Vegeta had been hesitant about admitting to Rosi that he actually loved her, but eventually the words came easy to him.

The proud father looked at his beautiful blue haired angel with a deep and fiery love burning in his eyes.

Bulma returned the look with equally as much love glistening in her eyes. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips while she whispered out, "Happy Birthday, Vegeta."

* * *

**A/N:** Aww. Whatcha think about Trunks being born on Vegeta's birthday? I thought it was a cool idea. Haha. They have the same birthday. :D It was definitely one of the longest chapters that I've written. The end was kind of rocky because I was writing it at 3:29 in the morning. but hey. I wanted to get this chapter done. I'm too tired to check it over for errors so if you find any... oopsie lol. Anyway, Review please. Thank you.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Reviving The Heart**

**A/N:** Only a couple more chapters to go before the story ends. Aww. But that's why I want to do a prequel if you all wanna read it! So yeah. On with the story! And I'm sorry for such a long wait for this chapter, but I'd lost inspiration for a while and well, now i'm back again! read and review, as always!

* * *

It had been a whole week since Bulma had the baby. Her parents had moved back into the old Capsule Corporation compound that they used to live in before. She had transfered back to her old High School to finish up the year. All of the friends she had left behind, close or not, were glad to see her. Even some of the girls that she had made enemies with were happy that she was back because now they actually had someone to compete with. The blue haired mother was loving every minute of it. Bunny watched Trunks during the day while she was at school so she didn't have to drop out. Not that she would anyway. She was sure there were a ton of people who would be willing to spend time with her baby even if her mother couldn't do it. Like Vegeta's parents.

She was flying Juuhachi and Juunana out to spend the summer with her and her friends. Krillin was excited about that. They'd been keeping in touch everyday and were pursuing a long distance relationship. So far, it had been working out excellently with them and she couldn't be happier. Juunana wasn't too happy about it but he just had to accept the fact that his sister was an adult now. Just like he was. She was so glad to be back in Japan where she belonged. She'd been over Vegeta's house nearly everyday with his mother and father. They usually played with Trunks while she, Vegeta, and Goku went upstairs to compete in video games. Then the whole gang got together at the Son family's house on weekends.

The last major event was when Chichi told Goku that she was pregnant. He'd nearly had a heart attack. Although, he turned out to be pretty happy that he was going to be a father. Bardock and the rest of his family were happy about it, too. Everything seemed to be working out wonderfully. There was only one thing that could make it more perfect. That something was a proposal.

* * *

"I've decided what I want to do with my life," Vegeta stated to Bulma, Rosicheena, Vegeta, and Kakarot who were seated in his living room. They were all ears to hear the decision that he'd made. His blue haired angel may hate him for the decision that he made, but it was worth a shot. "I want to play football professionally. Not just for the fame, the fortune, but because I love the sport and I feel the most alive when I'm playing." He could see the smile forming on his parents' faces and the congratulating smile from Kakarot. Although, what shattered his heart the most was when the woman he loved started crying.

The blue haired beauty was heart broken by his decision. Didn't he really love her? Didn't she make him feel alive? Anger started to burn within her soul and she jumped up off the couch and slapped her boyfriend across the face. Everyone seemed surprised by her actions. They weren't expecting that. "You self-centered jerk!" She snapped. "How dare you make this decision without talking to me first! Don't you care what I think?"

"Bulma, honey. For the first time I'm in my life, I'm doing something that makes me happy."

"I don't make you happy?" She said in a tone of voice that made his heart break all over again. He'd be away in college while she was looking after the company and the baby. Then he'd be in America for training and games. That also meant a heart broken little boy to look after because his selfish father would rather play football then stay at home with his family. How was she supposed to deal with that?

"That's not what I mean," he said softly.

"Then what do you mean?" She yelled back.

He avoided that question and said, "Please just think about it."

Bulma shook her head in frustration and walked away from him. She took her baby from Kakarot and walked towards the hallway. When she heard Vegeta's voice call out her name, she paused and turn around to look at him. Her blue eyes narrowed further and she growled out, "Stay away from me." Then she left the house, seething in her own fury, making sure that she slammed the door on the way out.

* * *

The blue haired mother sat in her living room in the Capsule Corporation building thinking about the decision that Vegeta had made. She was afraid that he would become exactly like his father and never be there for their son. She should've known that it was silly but she couldn't help but wonder. She supposed she should respect his decision if football truly made him happy, but she was just so angry. With Vegeta in America all the time, she'd hardly ever get to see him. That's what hurt her the most. Why couldn't he just have a normal job? Why couldn't he be a video game professional instead of a football player? She'd always assumed that he liked playing video games more than playing football.

"I'm sorry you have an idiot for a father, Trunks," the young woman said lowly to the child. "Not to mention selfish and incredibly childish. You're probably more mature than he is and he's eighteen years old!" The only thing the infant could do was giggle at his mother's apparent frustration which made the blue haired teen smile at her son.

She sighed softly and couldn't get the father of this lavendar haired child out of her mind. She hated the fact that he had to be such a jerk about everything he did, even if he didn't do it intentionally! Bulma decided to take a nap to clear her mind and then she would consider her options with Vegeta after her mind was clear.

* * *

Vegeta sat up in his room smoking a cigarette and listening to one of his favorite songs which was blasting from his huge stereo system. His parents didn't seem to mind. The song that was blasting from his radio was 'Can I Have It Like That' by Pharrell and Gwen Stefani. He caught the vibration of his cellphone on the night stand next to his bed and turned down the music so that he could answer the phone. He didn't bother to see who was calling and just snapped "WHAT?" into the phone.

The person on the other line snapped back, "VEGETA OUJI JR! DO NOT TAKE THAT TONE OF VOICE WITH ME!"

The irritable teen growled out an apology to his mother and then asked, "Why are you calling my cellphone if you're downstairs?"

"I didn't feel like getting up! But anyway, your birthday present just arrived! Come downstairs!" Then she hung up.

Vegeta growled and threw his cellphone somewhere on his bed as he got up. Vexed beyond belief, he stomped down the stairs and noticed his father sitting in the living room holding out a key to him. He looked down at it and then asked, "What the hell is this for?" But the curious teen snatched the key from his father's hand, anyway.

"Go look outside," was the only thing his father said.

He went outside and his jaw dropped when he saw a black Lamborghini Diablo VT sitting out front of his house. His mother was smiling widely at the expression on her son's face. The eighteen year old walked towards the car and inspected it carefully. On the hood of the car in silver graffiti was his name. He opened the door and looked at the interior. The seats were black leather with the japanese symbol for warrior written on them in silver. A smirk formed across his face. He now had the best car on the entire japanese continent.

The teen looked at his mother and then swooped her up in a big hug. "Thanks, Mom!" He said as he embraced the one who gave him life. "Tell Dad I'll thank him later, I've got to go brag to Kakarot!" He yelled as he ran across the yard to his friend's house.

* * *

Bulma woke up about three hours later from her nap. The first thing she did was check on her child and then got changed to go over her boyfriend's house. She changed her child and then carried him to her boyfriend's house so that she could talk to him about the decision that he made to play football. She was going to try and work something out with him so that he would not always be away from his family. The blue haired woman really needed Vegeta to be there for their son. She knocked on the door and smiled when Rosicheena opened the door. "Rosi, is Vegeta here?"

The violet hued woman frowned and replied, "No, I'm afraid not. He went out for a ride with Kakarot in his new car. It was a late birthday present since he was in California with you on his birthday. I'm not sure when he'll be back, but please, come inside."

The teenager could not refuse her son's grandmother's offer and walked into the house taking a seat next to Vegeta Senior. She smiled as she handed Trunks to Rosicheena and then leaned over and hugged Vegeta. Frustrated, she asked, "Why does your son have to follow in your footsteps?"

"I'm not forcing him to, it's just the decision he made. Then again, nothing would honor me more than to have my son play professional football. I told him to do what made him happy, and if it makes him happy, I think you should respect his decision like Rosicheena accepted mine and never once treated me coldly for trying to provide my family with the things that I never had."

She had never really looked at it that way before. She supposed that he was right. "You're right. I'm just being selfish. I just don't want Trunks to not have a relationship with Vegeta. I want him to be there all the time but I know it's not possible."

The elder man smiled and replied, "Don't worry. Vegeta's an intelligent, mature young man. He won't make the same mistakes that I did, you can count on that."

She smiled and embraced her child's grandfather again for his wisdom. Bulma had always seemed to have a closer relationship with Vegeta's father than he did. It was really quite a shame. "Thank you," she whispered softly. Then she took her child from Rosicheena and held him while admiring his cute little chubby face. He looked so much like Vegeta, yet he had her sapphire pools.

The door opened minutes later, Kakarot, Radditz, Turles, Krillin, and Vegeta all came in the house laughing about the eighteen year old's new car. They'd taken it down a quiet, abandoned road and did 110 down that street. The guys all came in first and greeted Vegeta's parents and Bulma and then headed upstairs to wait for their friend like they always did.

The blue haired woman knew Vegeta would be out in the kitchen fixing some snacks so she stood up with her child in her arms and silently walked into the kitchen. For a few moments she watched him pour about three bags of chips into separate bowls. The teen chuckled knowing how greedy and pig-like her best friends could be. "Hey Vegeta," she greeted quietly just watching him do what he had to.

The obsidian haired teen looked up and paused with a loving smile on his face for a moment. Bulma didn't have to say a word to tell him that she was sorry. Just her being here, taking the initiative to say hello, was enough. And they had an understanding just by staring into each other's eyes. Keeping that smile on his face, he walked towards her, kissed her on the cheek and replied, "Hey gorgeous." His attention turned to the infant in her arms and his smile grew wider. "Hey champ!" He coo'd to his son. "How's my little boy? Daddy missed you and mommy."

He took the child from his girlfriend's arms and instructed Bulma to get the bowls of chips. He carried the little boy into the living room, playing with the child as he went along. He held the child by the sides and put him in the air on his stomach. "Time to play airplane," the eighteen year old said happily.

The blue haired woman worried said, "Vegeta, be careful! For Kami's sake hold him the right way."

"I'm not going to drop our son, woman. Stop worrying. See, look it, he's laughing."

It was true. Trunks was giggling and stretching his arms outwards like he was actually flying. She smiled and gave Vegeta a warning glare before heading up the stairs only to nearly be killed by three very hungry teenagers with huge appetites and Krillin. She growled as she came back down the stairs and complained, "I was just attacked by Radditz, Goku, and Turles. Vegeta, you'd be get there ass up there before they kill each other."

Vegeta held Trunks the right way and looked at the woman who was going back in the kitchen to get drinks for his friends. "Bulma," he said softly.

She turned to look at him and nearly snapped at him but saw the look in his eyes and froze. She smiled, moved closer to her boyfriend, and kissed him before going to get the drinks. Since that was what the look in his eyes told her he wanted.

The father of her child just smiled and watched her walk away and then turned his attention to the infant in his arms. His son. He still couldn't get over the fact that he had helped give life to this beautiful child giggling in his arms. Then his obsidian hues turned towards his parents who were just watching him with interest and warm smiles on their faces. He smiled back and headed up the stairs with the baby in his arms.

To Rosicheena and Vegeta, it seemed that their son was going to make a good father and an excellent husband to Bulma. They were so proud for raising such a mature child and wouldn't trade him for the world.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow. I haven't updated this story in a long while. I wasn't sure how to end this chapter so I hope you're not too disappointed with the ending.. but I have one more chapter to get out, hopefully tomorrow, since it's a Christmas chapter, and it's really cute. But anyway, hope you liked this chapter! Review and let me know what you think!


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Reviving The Heart**

**A/N:** Ok, first of all, before anyone says anything, this is an **AU**. So, I do know that Gohan was actually born before Trunks and such. So don't flame me for that. It's just in this story, the times of their birth have a lot of significance in the story, without the mixup, i wouldn't have a story. so bear with me. anyways, i really hope you enjoy this chapter because it pertains to christmas which i hope everyone had a good one! anyway, let me know what you think! enjoy!

* * *

Three months had passed since Bulma gave birth to Trunks. It was now December and rapidly nearing Christmas. In the snow white front yards of two houses on a certain street in Japan, there were four teenagers having a snowball fight. Those four teens happened to be Bulma, Vegeta, Radditz, and Kakarot. Turles was in the Akita Prefecture spending the month with his parents. Laughter could be heard all around. Rosicheena and Bardock were outside watching their children play in the snow as if they were all still five years old. An infant was nestled in the arms of Vegeta's mother. That baby was Trunks Vegeta Ouji.

Since the night Vegeta had announced his decision, Bulma and Vegeta had moved in their own house and were now living together and raising their child. Rosicheena was thankful that she was the one who watched her grandson while the two teenagers were at school. She had always wanted to have another child to take care of, but the doctors found something wrong with her cervix and told her that Vegeta would be the first and last one she could have. The doctors had even wanted her to abort Vegeta but she had firmly told them that she wanted her son even if she had to lose her life bringing him into the world. The doctors could not argue with her and had gone ahead with the procedure.

Her husband had stayed right by her side during all eighteen hours of labor. When she saw Vegeta Junior for the first time she was filled with pride. Even sitting here watching him now, she was still proud. She may have watched him go through one of the hardest times of his life which caused him to push her away and grow a strong resentment for his father, but no matter what he had put her through, no matter how much hatred he may have harbored, she loved him and nothing would ever change that. Vegeta Ouji Junior was her world.

Her violet depths had never left the boy shaping snowballs with his hands and throwing them at his closest friends. Memories flashed before her eyes of when she used to come out here when he was six years old and watch him do the exact same thing that he was doing now. She chuckled at the thought of how time flew by without a moment's notice. Her ears perked to the sounds of a car door closing and noticed that her husband was home from retrieving doughnuts and coffee for the adults and the children.

Rosicheena smiled, got up from where she was sitting, and opened the door for her husband. In the process, she put the sleeping baby in his crib and grabbed the baby monitor to place outside in case he were to wake up. She went back outside to notice her husband already sitting down in the spot she had been moments ago. The woman took a seat next to him and set the monitor down. Her husband's arm wrapped around her waist. Violet hues were glistening with love as she turned to look at him and gave him a long, passionate kiss.

The former football superstar seemed shocked. He wondered what in the world he did to deserve that. Inquisitive, he asked, "What was that for, honey?"

She smiled and responded, "That was for being the most wonderful man in the universe and falling in love with me, because you stole my heart the moment I laid eyes on you. It was also for giving me the best thing to ever happen to me. Our son." She paused to kiss him again and then continued, "I love you, Vegeta Ouji."

He smiled and replied, "I love you, too. Rosicheena Migoto-Ouji."

The couple then snuggled on the steps and watched over the children who were still having a snowball fight. Bardock had gotten involved because of Radditz whipping one at him when his back was turned. Radditz and Kakarot were versing their father while it seemed that Bulma and Vegeta were having a time out in the snow. The blue haired woman straddled their son and held him captive. Although, he was making no attempt to escape. In fact, he had rolled her over so that she was under him. Neither one of them had seemed to notice that they were being monitered by Vegeta's parents. They were completely and totally oblivious to the world around them.

* * *

Vegeta had pinned Bulma beneath him and smirked when she glared at him. She had been enjoying dominating the father of her child but now it seemed that the tables had turned. He chuckled and said, "Silly woman." He placed his arms down on either side of her and ground his lower body against her's indicating to her exactly what he was wanting to do at the moment. "Ever made love in below zero weather, woman?" He whispered huskily.

She narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend and snapped, "Do you realize how many people are around? They'll all see us, Vegeta! Save your kami damn libido for the bedroom!" She moved to get up but he instantly pushed her back down not giving her a chance to move. The blue haired beauty made the same movements, laughed and started to yell, "Let m--," but was instantly silenced by Vegeta's soft lips moving over her's. She couldn't resist and gave in to her prince charming. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him down to the ground with her.

The eighteen year old ground himself against her again and growled through their kiss. The prospect of making love in below zero weather with everyone around turned him on more than anyone could imagine. Especially when his parents were sitting out front, too. He tore his lips away from her's and took a glance around him observing that nobody was paying attention as his parents had gotten involved in the snowball fight as well. Only because Bardock had whipped a snowball at his father's head.

Bulma chuckled and said, "You've really got to learn how to keep it in your pants, Vegeta."

He smirked and then seductively purred, "Why? You don't seem to mind any other time, woman." He looked down and was thankful that his girlfriend had chosen to wear a skirt over her jeans. His hands reached up under her skirt and unbuttoned her jeans, pulling them down enough to reveal her lower body to him. Black depths gleamed as he quickly unbuttoned his pants and inserted himself into the woman.

The seventeen year old let out a soft moan but was instantly silenced by Vegeta's lips.

* * *

Nobody had even noticed when Bulma and Vegeta got up and went inside after their love-making session. Rosicheena and Vegeta had entered the house only to notice the couple sitting at the table drinking hot chocolate and snacking on some of the doughnuts that Vegeta's father had bought.

His mother asked, "When did you guys get in?"

Bulma, who was nursing Trunks, replied "After Mr. Libido over here decided he was hungry."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and Rosicheena shook her head but grabbed some coffee. Her husband sat down at the table next to his son and smirked.

The eighteen year old looked at the mother of his child and chuckled. "You can't tell me you didn't enjoy our little romp in the snow, Bulma. You were shaking so much that I thought you were going into paralysis from a pleasure overload."

The blue haired girl narrowed her eyes at her arrogant boyfriend and snapped, "I WAS COLD, YOU IDIOT!" She snickered and a smirk appeared on her face that rivaled one of Vegeta's. "Besides," she began, "you're not that great." That one surely ought to get him going. There was nothing she enjoyed more than pissing Vegeta off and getting him all worked up. It was true, she did enjoy their time in the snow together but getting him mad was more entertaining.

"WHAT?" He snapped in response. A growl also escaped from his throat. "I'LL SHOW YOU HOW GREAT I AM, WOMAN! Just wait until we get home tonight. I'll give you so much pleasure you won't be able to walk for three weeks."

"Only three?" She inquired.

"Don't push it," he growled.

His parents just chuckled remembering that they used to be the same way once. Bulma smiled and was glad when her son finished nursing. She set the infant down in the high chair next to her and then moved closer to Vegeta to stroke the side of his face and gently nibble the bottom of his ear. "I'm only kidding," she whispered. "You know I love you, honey." She chuckled when he just grunted and continued in a seductive purr, "But I'm still holding you to your word."

He smirked and leaned over to kiss her cheek and then grabbed a doughnut and took a bite.

She chuckled and asked, "So where are Goku, Radditz, and Bardock?"

Rosicheena replied, "Oh they'll be here soon. Bardock just wanted to pick up the rest of the kids, too."

"So that means the Harpy, Kakarot, Radditz, Baldie, Eighteen, and Loser will all be here right?"

Vegeta Senior narrowed his eyes at his son and replied, "Yeah."

Vegeta turned his attention to the mother of his child and asked, "Woman! Do you want to get the hell out of here before they all come and ruin everything?"

"No!" Bulma snapped. "I will not leave when all my friends are coming by, honey."

"But woman--," He started to groan.

"But nothing, Vegeta! I will not have you ruin the annual Christmas party!"

"Baby, please?" He whined.

"No! And that's final, sweetheart."

"Fine," the eighteen year old parent snarled. He got up and left the kitchen and made his way into the living room to go and play Resident Evil. He'd only have this peace for so much longer, so he figured he'd do something to pass the time since he was extremely bored. Every Christmas Eve his parents held a Christmas party. He'd wanted Bulma to come with him to get away from all of their friends because he had something special in his pocket. Something that would change both of their lives forever. Not that Trunks already hadn't, but this would officially join their lives forever. Vegeta looked to see if anyone was coming and pulled the navy blue velvet box out of his pocket.

The object inside the box was a very expensive engagement ring. He was planning on proposing to the woman who held the key to his heart. He quickly put the ring away as soon as he pulled it out because the love of his life had entered the room to find out what he was up to. Without turning around, he asked, "What do you want, woman?"

The blue haired mother sat on the couch behind her son's father and massaged his shoulders while nibbling on the lobe of his ear. "Nothing," she purred. "I just wanted to see where you disappeared to."

Vegeta had to use all of his self control not to throw her down on the couch and ravage her right there in the living room with his parents in the next room. "You're a terrible liar, woman. That's not the reason why you came in here." He kept a straight face as he started playing the video game that was on the screen in front of him. He made it seem as if her ministrations were not affecting him even though his bride-to-be could see right through him, most of the time.

She ran both hands down his body and then carressed his thighs while pushing herself closer to the handsome future football star. She continued to nibble on his ear and then giggled with a reply of, "I know, but you know how much I hate being away from my snookie bear."

"Really?" He asked with intrigue.

She nodded and murmered in his ear.

He chuckled and replied, "Then why don't you go find Bardock's car and then you can be with _snookie bear_ all you'd like."

Bulma gasped at his response and then hit him upside the head. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU STILL I THINK I HAVE A THING FOR SEVENTEEN, DON'T YOU? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, VEGETA! AFTER I GAVE BIRTH TO YOUR CHILD, APOLOGIZED TO YOU FOR OVER REACTING ABOUT YOUR DECISION TO PLAY FOOTBALL, MOVED IN WITH YOU, LET YOU MAKE LOVE TO ME IN THE FREEZING COLD, YOU STILL THINK I LOVE SEVENTEEN?" Tears started to fall from her beautiful iridescent sapphire pools that were now dulling over with apathy and heartbreak.

'Figures,' Vegetathought. He knew the woman would take it the wrong way. Like she always did. He sighed and moved closer to the blue haired enigma and took her in his arms even though she pulled away. "Baby," he said softly. Within the past couple of weeks, he'd been calling her that pet name so much that it became a second nature. "Baby, listen. I was only kidding. I know you're not in love with that moron. Ok?"

She nodded and mumbled, "I don't understand how you could say that, though."

"It was a joke," he said.

"Well, don't do it again. Ok?"

He nodded and answered, "I won't." The strong young man took the fragile woman in his arms and held her close. He really had to learn to watch what he said, sometimes. He'd caught the sounds of an infant's cry and excused himself from his girlfriend to tend to his three month old son. The eighteen year old father ran up the stairs and retrieved the baby from his cradle to bring him downstairs to his mother.

The beauty smiled and kissed her husband-to-be on cheek and got up to change the little boy.

Black depths followed the woman's figure until she was out of sight. "I'm definitely going to marry that woman," he sighed to himself as he returned to Resident Evil which he'd left on pause after she'd had her little outburst.

* * *

An hour had passed and everyone had arrived at Vegeta's house. Even Turles and Bardock's sister, Fasha. The handsome young man was still playing video games with Turles and Radditz faithfully sitting by his side. They may have been his enemies not that long ago but he was sure glad to have everyone all together again as much as he hated to admit it.

Kakarot's girlfriend was three months pregnant and snacking on all kinds of foods in the kitchen. Bulma was tending to their son and talking to Goku at the same time. Fasha and Bardock were outside playing around in the snow like normal brothers and sisters did. Well, in their case, anyway. Krillin and Juuhachi were sitting on the stairs getting to know one another and spending quality time together. Juunana was in the kitchen with Bulma. Rosicheena and Vegeta were also sitting down in the kitchen sipping coffee and talking about what they had gotten their son for Christmas.

Vegeta was getting tired of playing Resident Evil and gave the controller up to Radditz and left the room as soon as Turles started to complain about letting the twenty year old play first. Sometimes he swore they were still little children that would never grow up. He walked into the kitchen and snuck up behind his future wife and wrapped his arms around her waist. He chuckled and growled playfully when he managed to startle her. Black hues quickly glanced around the room to notice his parents quickly change the topic, Kakarot and his harpy were talking, and Juunana gave him an evil glance before the man's expression changed. The eighteen year old got a kick out of the loser's jealousy. He purred, "Baby," into the woman's ear.

The couple had become way more intimate since they had moved in together. Probably because of Vegeta's non-stop libido. The blue haired seventeen year old turned around in her boyfriend's embrace and smirked which eerily resembled one of his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and touched her forehead against his. Her ears perked to the sounds of a song coming on. Probably something that one of her friends decided to play. That song was 'From First To Last - Emily.' She chuckled and whispered, "Baby, huh? Are you trying to tell me you want to go through the process that makes babies?"

He nodded.

She smiled and then narrowed her eyes and snapped, "TOO BAD! TAKE CARE OF YOUR SON FIRST!"

"But Bulma!"

"BUT NOTHING, VEGETA! IF YOU WEREN'T GOING TO HELP ME TAKE CARE OF HIM, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE PLACED THE ORDER!"

"HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IT WAS CLOSE TO THAT TIME OF THE MONTH?"

"GEE, MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SO BLINDED BY YOUR KAMI DAMN LIBIDO, YOU'D HAVE THE DECENCY TO ASK ME!"

He growled and took the infant from his girlfriend's arms. "C'mon Trunks, let's not bother your mother anymore. I think her skin is starting to turn green. In a few minutes, she'll be ten feet tall and more buff than Barry Bonds jacked on all the steroids in the world." He snickered at his joke and smirked when the blue haired woman narrowed her eyes at the eighteen year old, getting ready to smack him. He got out of the kitchen and went upstairs to get away from the guests and the loud blaring music that his friends had decided to play. It was more peaceful up in his room.

* * *

Downstairs, Kakarot and Juunana were still laughing over the Hulk joke. They'd found it terribly amusing trying to picture their friend ten feet tall, green skin, and with more muscles than Vegeta, himself. It was quite an image.

The seventeen year old mother growled, "It's not that funny!"

"Yes it is," Juunana laughed.

"Oh yeah," Kakarot snickered.

Vegeta's father soon joined the chorus of laughter.

She groaned, "Not you, too!"

"Sorry," he laughed. "It's just, that image, is damn funny! Especially trying to imagine Vegeta at his height trying to run away from you. He'd never make it."

Rosicheena just joined in on the laughter trying to picture that.

After that, everyone in the kitchen was laughing.

* * *

Trunks lay down on Vegeta's enormous bed next to his father. The obsidian haired boy was resting. Blankets of flesh covered ebony gems. One arm stretched over the lavender haired boy's small frame, protecting him from harm. It would truly be a kodak moment if anyone were to walk in at that moment. The father of the three month old wasn't sleeping but just relaxing and was glad to get away from all the chaos downstairs. He was thinking on how he was supposed to propose to Bulma.

The athlete opened his eyes and admired the sleeping infant. He started softly talking to his son. "You think your mom will like the ring? She'd better, I paid a fortune for it." He sighed and continued, "Bulma. I never imagined anyone could make my life so complete. It was fate. We were destined to be together ever since we were children. We had our differences when she moved and things happened, but we got over them. They made us stronger and look at us, today. A beautiful baby boy. A loving relationship. And soon we'll be married."

He smiled softly as the three month old started to wake up. The little boy coo'd when he saw his father's face next to him and reached out towards the eighteen year old. He chuckled and said, "Ok, I get the point, brat." He picked the infant up and held him close. A soft kiss was planted in his hair and then Vegeta spoke, "You know, kid. I didn't want to be a father, not until I was in my twentie's. Although, I'm thankful that I have you. You gave my life so much more meaning. You and your mother."

He took a moment to admire the baby boy and continued, "You've got your mother's pretty eyes. Although, you were lucky enough to inherit my handsome features. Just not so lucky with the hair color."

Trunks coo'd while clutching his father's shirt in his tiny fists. One hand came up to lightly smack him in the face.

Vegeta growled and grit his teeth. "Hey! Watch it, kid!"

The lavender haired boy did it again while giggling.

The boy's father started laughing and said, "You little brat! When you're older I'm going to get you back ten times for that!" He lied down and laid the little boy on his chest. "Now you stay there Trunks and don't move." His arm was protectively wrapped around his son. "Your mother will kill me if anything happens to you."

* * *

Night quickly fell upon them. Vegeta and Trunks had been upstairs napping for three hours. Krillin and Juuhachi had gone out to eat and were now just coming back. Juunana had been versing Turles in Need For Speed Underground Two. Radditz was outside wrestling his little brother. Fasha was still outside with Bardock mimicking her two favorite nephews. Chichi and Bulma had been conversing about their children and pregnancy. Rosicheena and Vegeta had disappeared a while ago. Nobody knew where they went.

The blue haired teen made her way up the stairs to get her boyfriend to come down and get ready to open gifts. She walked in the room and almost cried at the sight she saw. It was absolutely adorable. Vegeta was passed out on his bed with his arm protectively wrapped around his son. Trunks was fast asleep on his father's chest. His little fists were wrapped in the black turtleneck sweater that the obsidian haired teen was wearing.

She smiled with a small tear escaping from her one of her oceanic gems. Unfortunately, she had to ruin the moment to retrieve her sleeping beauty. She gently shook her future husband awake. "Vegeta," she called.

He groaned and turned his head the other way.

She growled in frustration, "Vegeta, honey. You gotta get up."

"Five more minutes, Mom." He said as though he were being woken up to go to school.

A laugh escaped her glossy pink lips. "No, sweetie. You're not going to school and I'm not your mom. It's Bulma. You've gotta get up and get your ass down to the Christmas party."

His eyes shot open and looked towards the angel kneeling next to his bed. Feeling something under his arm, he looked down and smiled when he realized that he was still holding his son. He carefully sat up clutching the sleeping infant to him. A free hand reached out and carressed his girlfriend's silk cheek. A smile was displayed on his handsome face. "Before we go downstairs," he began, "I have something I need to ask you."

She sighed quickly becoming irritated with him. "Ok, Vegeta. What is it?"

He patted the bed next to him indicating that he wanted her to take a seat.

She did what he demanded and waited for him to start talking.

"How long have we been together? Close to 7 years?"

She nodded.

"We've been through a lot in the past eleven months between you moving to America and my not so smart change in personality and attitude. Between the conception and birth of our beautiful son. It's made me realize how much I truly appreciate you and everything you do for me. No matter how small it is." He gently set his son down besides him and then reached out to take her hand and carress her face. "You are so beautiful, Bulma. You are the first woman I have ever loved and you will be the only woman I will ever love. I was fortunate to have found my soul mate at an early age and still have you by my side. You don't know how much you mean to me."

Tears formed in her eyes and she whispered out, "What are you trying to say?"

He smirked and continued, "I would be honored if I could share the rest of my life with you. Waking up next to you and breathing in your scent. Holding you every night when we go to bed. Kissing you, making love to only you. Raising our son together so he grows up right. Fighting with you, since you know I enjoy that. Just to have you by my side and to have your heart."

She gasped and started, "Are you trying to---," but was quickly hushed by Vegeta.

"Shh," he whispered and gently kissed her on the lips. One hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a navy blue velvet box which made his future wife's eyes go wide. He got down on one knee on the floor in front of her and opened the box. He took her hand and asked, "Bulma Briefs, will you be my wife?"

Speechless, one hand flew up to cover her mouth while tears streamed down her visage. She nodded and sobbed while he slid the ring on her finger. The moment he was done, she tackled him to the floor and kissed him with every ounce of passion in her body. "I love you so much, Vegeta Ouji!" She cried after she had pulled away.

The athlete chuckled and replied, "I love you, too."

"I've got a surprise for you, 'Geta."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped. "AGAIN?"

She nodded happily. "I'm a month pregnant." Then the blue haired girl stood up to get ready to go downstairs and open some Christmas gifts. While she was just about to grab her son, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Don't," Vegeta purred. "I'll handle him. You're going to need all your strength for tonight." He placed a kiss on the nape of her neck and then moved around her to carefully pick up the sleeping infant. He signaled for Bulma to follow him downstairs.

Bulma felt a shiver go down her spine at the look he gave her before he left the room. She just shrugged afterwards and followed his example.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Aww. That's so cute. Let me know what you think of this chapter! This is going to be a 2-part chapter so you'll have to stay tuned to find out what happens next! and please, review! thank you!


	20. Chapter Nineteen PT2

**Reviving The Heart**

**A/N:** First off, I just want to thank my reviewers, especially Kaibun! who always gives me some constructive criticism and drives me to do a better job with my writing. I also appreciate any other reviews that I've gotten because if I had no reviews, I don't think I'd be continuing this story, even though it's almost finished. I'd say there's anywhere from five to seven more chapters left to this story, maybe more. who knows! it all depends on what I plan on doing with the ending. I'm still thinking of making a prequel so if you think that's a good idea, let me know!

* * *

Everyone was gathered in Vegeta's living room like they were every Christmas Eve. Everybody usually opened a couple gifts the night before and then on Christmas, like everyone else, opened the rest of them. Krillin and Juuhachi were sitting together and holding hands. Goku was sitting on the couch with his arms wrapped around Chichi and his head was resting on her shoulder. Radditz, Turles, and Juunana were all sitting next to each other near the television where Vegeta had his playstation and x-box systems set up. Vegeta Senior was sitting on the arm of the couch with Rosicheena on his lap. Bardock and Fasha were seated on the floor playfully punching one another. The couple had just gotten downstairs with their child. It seemed that everyone was waiting on them.

Everyone except Kakarot, Rosicheena, and Vegeta seemed shocked that he was holding the little boy in his arms. Usually, it was Bulma who was always carrying him around. He growled and asked, "What the hell are you all staring at?"

Krillin was brave enough to open his mouth. "It's just uh... we don't usually see you, you know, holding baby Trunks."

"What? Is it a crime to hold my own son?"

"Oh no! That's not what I meant, Vegeta! It's just.. unusual." The bald teen replied.

Vegeta grunted and then turned his attention to the rest of his friends and announced, "Well, you'd better all get used to it then because the woman and I are engaged."

Kakarot had to control his urge to leap for joy and hug his best friend. "Congratulations, Vegeta! I'm so proud of you!" He couldn't control his excitement any longer and asked Chichi to get up. As soon as she did, he ran towards his friend and anticipated hugging him. He watched Vegeta hand his son over to Bulma and then picked his best friend up in a big bear hug. "I'm so happy, Vegeta! I could cry!"

"Please don't, Kakarot!" He started gasping for air at the strength of Goku's grip and yelled, "KAKAROT! AIR!"

Goku put Vegeta down and sheepishly chuckled, "Sorry, 'Geta."

Juunana was extremely jealous but he wasn't letting it show. He'd hoped that one day Bulma would be able to marry him but even when they were dating, she had still been extremely focused on Vegeta even though he'd treated her like shit back then. Personally, he thought the guy was a huge jerk. He didn't know what the hell she saw in him at all. A lot of his friends said that he used to be different. More sensitive. Although, that was before she moved away. They said that he used to cry a lot. Somehow, he just couldn't imagine it. He did believe them, though. They didn't seem to ever lie like the people in his school did.

Rosicheena jumped up to congratulate her son and future daughter-in-law. She squealed in delight and hugged her son close to her. She was so proud of him for maturing and becoming a man. Even though he was only eighteen years old, she had a feeling that he knew all the consequences of his actions and would do just fine facing any trials along the way. She believed in them. "Oh baby I'm so proud of you!" She took a step back and reached up one hand to hold against the side of her son's face. Violet hues staring deep into obsidian depths. "My little Prince is all grown up," she sobbed.

Vegeta offered a half smile and hugged his mother again. The one person he had always depended on when he was growing up. The one person who took care of him when his father was too busy with his career. His hand stroked her back and he closed his eyes. "Momma, don't cry. If you're worried about losing me, you won't. No matter what you will always be my mother and I will always love you even if I do have other priorities in my life."

"I know," she sobbed out as she smiled through her tears. She had raised her little boy right. "It's just, I can still remember the first time I brought you home from the hospital. You were so tiny and helpless. Now look at you. You're all grown up. A family man."

"Momma, no matter what, I'll always be your little boy." He smiled.

She stepped back again to glance at her son. "I know," she sobbed again. "That will never change, Vegeta. I love you so much." She placed a kiss on her son's forehead and ran her hand along the side of his face again with a proud gleam in her purple orbs. He was going to make such a wonderful husband seeing as he already made an excellent father. The woman then walked towards Bulma and her grandson to congratulate them.

As Rosicheena was congratulating Bulma and talking to her grandson, the blue haired beauty figured it was as good a time to announce it as any other. "I have an announcement I'd like to make!" She spoke loudly over everybody else. And all eyes fell upon her waiting for her to continue with whatever she had to say. "I'm pregnant! Again!" Everbody's eyes widened while Vegeta was completely unphased since he already knew. After the effect had worn off, everyone came up to hug her. Her husband-to-be had taken Trunks off her hands and was now in back of everybody watching her with extreme pride glistening in his ebony pits.

The young father felt movement in his arms and noticed his child waking up. Bright blue eyes momentarily met with tremendous black depths. Then the infant giggled and reached a hand up to smack him again. That motion only showed Vegeta that his son would be an uncontrollable, mischievous little brat. Just like he had been. Although, he liked to assume that the boy got that from his mother. It seemed that he was growing attached to the lavender haired infant. He thought it'd be hell trying to raise a kid but it really wasn't as bad as it seemed.

After everyone cleared away from Bulma, she headed towards her fiancé. She smiled as he stared lovingly at their son and then at her. Her hand reached up to gently carress his face. One arm wrapped around his waist to pull herself closer to him. Blue eyes meeting with small oceanic depths. "Hi Trunks," she whispered as her arm reached down to take the infant by the hand. "Mommy's so proud of you, yes she is! And you get to be a big brother!" Then she looked up at Vegeta who was smiling and said, "I love you."

His smile transformed into a smirk while he replied, "I love you, too."

Her smile widened as she said, "You're wonderful."

"I know," he began, "I already told you that."

She laughed and replied, "Conceited are we?"

"Well, Duh. Of course, woman."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then turned to the rest of her friends. "Ok, everyone! Time to open presents! Goku, you first!"

"Alright!" Kakarot shouted excited about being first.

* * *

Kakarot had already had a small pile of items sitting next to him. A sweatshirt from Krillin, a huge collection of GBA games from the twins, and another game from his brother. He had just picked up his next gift which was from Vegeta's parents. He opened it to reveal an autographed football. The autograph was none other than the legend King Vegeta's. "Aw, Vegeta. I already have an autographed football of your's! What do I need another one for?"

The elder Vegeta chuckled and said, "It's for your son."

Rosicheena added, "Apparently he thinks everyone that knows him personally has to have an autographed football."

"It's ok," Chichi spoke up. "I'm sure Gohan will love it."

"Yeah," Goku said. "And I'll teach him how to play!"

"YOU?" Vegeta JR spoke up. "Kakarot, you suck! You couldn't even beat me when I had the loser and baldie on my team. WITH YOUR BROTHERS! Leave football playing to real men. Ouji men."

"You wanna take this outside?" Goku said as he got up.

"I'd be more than happy to," Vegeta responded to his best friend's challenge.

"CHILDREN!" Rosicheena shouted to gain their attention which worked. "You can settle this ridiculous score, later. Right now, we are opening presents. Sit down, Kakarot." She watched him sit back down on the floor and then turned her attention to her son. "And you, keep your damn mouth shut!"

"Yes, mom." Vegeta said as he immediately quieted down.

She smiled in triumph and then said, "Now. Continue, Goku."

He grabbed the next present in the pile which was from his father. He opened the present to reveal a book made especially for him of his mother's poems. He examined the book carefully and read the front page which was a poem that his mother had written after he was born. Black depths welled up with tears. It took everything in him not to break down and cry right there in front of everyone. He jumped up from his spot on the floor and went over to hug his father. The tears that he had been trying to contain poured down his cheeks. "Thank you so much, Dad."

Bardock smiled and embraced his son with a proud smile on his face. "You're welcome, my son."

Radditz felt his heart sank as he examined the book his father had made for Kakarot. Memories of his mother flooded his mind and he immediately felt the pain that his little brother must've been going through. He missed her just as much. The twenty year old got up and took his little brother into his arms when he pulled away from Bardock. "I miss her, too." He said quietly as he felt his eyes well up with tears, too. Although, he had the strength to hold them back. He pulled away and returned to where he was sitting so his baby brother could continue opening his gifts.

He opened another present which was from Chichi and found a baby book. He flipped open the cover expecting it to be for their son but instead it was his. "Oh wow. How did you get this?"

The raven haired beauty smiled and replied, "Your mom gave it to me when we were thirteen years old. She wanted for me to give it to you when you were eighteen since she had a feeling that one day we would be married. It was her hope and dream. I didn't want to wait that long and you've been through a lot this year so I decided you should have it. I think she had a feeling that she wasn't going to live for very long."

Vegeta, other than Chichi and Goku's family, was the only one who knew how much his mother Talia's death affected him. The rest of their friends knew it bothered him but they didn't really understand how much. When the young woman died, he'd watched Kakarot grow distant from his friends and start snapping at other people. Pretty much the same way he had been when he had lost Bulma. Every time his girlfriend called, he'd watch his best friend make an excuse not to see her because he was afraid of his emotions and what he might do if Chichi said the wrong thing. It'd taken Vegeta a lot of time to get the teen back to his normal lifestyle and he was thankful that he did.

He picked up the last present which was from both Bulma and Vegeta. They'd gotten him a navy blue t-shirt that said 'World's Greatest Dad' on it which he was fairly certain that his blue haired sister had picked out. "Thanks you guys. It's cute."

"Yeah, well. I wanted it but Bulma wouldn't let me have it!"

Bulma laughed. "Oh, stop it, Vegeta!"

"Hn," was his only response.

"Fine. You big baby. You can open your presents, next." She sighed.

He silently said "YES!" and took his seat on the floor with Trunks sitting on his lap.

* * *

Vegeta always had a certain order in which he opened his presents. He always opened his parents' gifts first and then he opened Bulma's and then Kakarot's. After that, it went in any order. He greedily snatched his first gift and tore it open. It seemed as though he was worse than a little kid on Christmas. Sitting in front of him were a set of his father's old MVP awards. Black depths widened since he knew how much these awards meant to his father. "Dad..I-I can't take these. I know how much these mean to you."

Vegeta Senior smiled at his son and replied, "Yeah, but you mean a lot more to me than some silly award. I know I wasn't always there for you like I should have been, but I need you to know I'm here for you now. I want you to know that you can always come to me for anything, I don't care what it is. This year, I've realized how truly precious life is. And, you, Vegeta Ouji Junior, you are my world."

His son sat admiring the golden plaques with his pride and joy on his lap drooling and cooing at how shiny the gifts in front of him were. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes but he immediately blinked them back and moved on to his mother's gift and tore that open. In his hands was a silver necklace with a beautifully crafted dragon pendant hanging on the end of it. He'd wanted one on his sixteenth birthday and was upset when he didn't get it. "It's beautiful, Mom! Took you long enough to get it. I only asked.. two years ago!"

"I know!" She chuckled. "But I wanted to wait until you were eighteen years old. Just to make you suffer."

"Wow. What a wonderful mother you are," he added sarcastically. Even though she knew that her son was extremely thankful to have her in his life. He looked for his fiancée's present but was upset when he didn't find one. "Woman, where in kami's name is my gift?"

"I burned it," she stated.

"You WHAT?"

"You heard me."

"You ungrateful little--" He looked down and covered his son's ears and finished, "BITCH!"

She chuckled at his outrage and then pulled a present out from behind her back. "Just kidding, honey. Merry Christmas."

He muttered, "I'll show you a Merry Christmas. Better have gotten me something cause someone will be minus one fiancé in a minute."

"Just shut up and open the damn gift, Vegeta."

He tore apart the wrapping paper and revealed a beautiful mahogany colored book with gold trim. Golden letters were embroidered into the cover of the book. The title on the book was 'Our Life.' He opened it up to reveal several pictures of them and their friends as little kids. He flipped through some of the pages and saw that it was completely covered in pictures from beginning to end. He imagined that Bulma must have spent a lot of time on this. A huge smile came to his face and he said, "It's beautiful, Bulma." He was completely astounded that she would do something so special like this for him.

Just the look in his eyes told her how much it meant to him. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek and replied, "I knew how much you'd appreciate it. It took a lot of time and effort to put together but I know that it was worth it. I started it when I was in California. After we had agreed that you would come out and see me in my ninth month. Every time we talked on the phone, I was putting this together."

He cupped the sides of her face and pulled her closer so that he could give her a long, passionate kiss. Letting her know exactly how much he loved it. He smirked and winked at her when he pulled away and grabbed Kakarot's gift and proceeded to open it. Sitting in front of him were six gift cards and two imported American CD's. Disinterested in the gift cards, he headed straight for the CD's picking them up and examining them. One was Juelz Santana's _What The Game's Been Missing_ and 50 Cent's _The Massacre_. "Ooo, imported. Must've been expensive, Kakarot," Vegeta commented.

Kakarot laughed and replied, "Not really. I'm rich, too. Remember? My father was in the military and my mother was a famous poet. I've got just as much money as you do, Vegeta. Well.. maybe not, but close enough."

"Yes, moron. I know what your parents did. In case you've forgotten. My father is one of the best American football players in the world and my mother was a model with 300 cover shots, 250 fashion shows, & 125 national events under her belt. I would say I'm loaded wouldn't you?"

Bulma chuckled and decided to get in on this one. "You may be loaded, Vegeta, but I have more money than Kami. My mother is also a model whose been in 300 cover shots, 275 fashion shows, & 220 national events. My father is THE greatest inventor in the world and supplies technology to over 6,000,000 major companies and was the creator of Hopoi Capsules. Our annual income is probably ten times as much as what you get. Not to mention that company is MINE in another year. So, I'll finally get some recognition for some of my latest projects and inventions."

Rosicheena smiled and said, "Oh that's wonderful, Bulma! That's so exciting. Our daughter-in-law will be famous worldwide. Not that she already isn't but she'll finally get the recognition she deserves! The women's rights group will have a field day with this!"

"Absolutely," the blue haired beauty smiled and said in response.

"Hey! YOUR SON AND YOUR BETROTHED is down here waiting for you two to stop shooting the breeze so he can open some more kami damn presents!" He snapped at both of the women trying to hide his jealousy. He smirked when they both apologized and shredded open the next gift which was from Radditz. More gift cards. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me," he snarled. "Gift cards? What? Were you broke?"

Radditz growled, "Yeah, well, it's impossible to buy something for the person that has EVERYTHING."

The arrogant teen snickered, "I suppose I _do_ have everything." He was trying to restore some of his ego that had been lost when Bulma mentioned how much money her family had. It did bother him a little that his future wife had more money to her name than he did but that was just something that he was going to have to accept. He knew how successful her family was and how hard they had worked to get to the top. He supposed that she deserved every penny of her fortune and was instantly happy to know that his son would never go hungry. He just shook himself out of his thoughts and proceeded to tear through his gifts until he had unwrapped every single gift in the pile.

* * *

Bulma's fiancé had ended up with more imported CD's than he knew what to do with. Everyone else had opened their presents except for her and Trunks. She took her son from his father and sat down on the floor excited about being able to finally open her gifts now that everyone else was out of the way. She, too, had an order in which she usually unwrapped them. She usually opened Vegeta's, his parents', and then Chichi's and her brothers' gifts.

The heiress to Capsule Corporation grabbed her lover's gift and unwrapped it. In her hands was a beautiful baby book that had been started with things recorded up to three months. She'd wanted to start one but hadn't found the time between balancing school, inventions, and Trunks in her schedule. "Ooh, Vegeta. This is beautiful. How did you know I wanted to start one of these?"

"I, uh, might've asked Chichi."

The raven haired woman growled, "Oh yeah. Thanks Vegeta. Get me in trouble!"

"Oh, can it, harpy!"

"Why you little--- you're lucky there are children present or else I'd give you a mouthful!"

He snickered, "That's right. Don't want Kakarot to hear that adult language."

"Hey! Knock it off, Vegeta." Goku said in offense.

"Oh come on, Kakarot. You know I'm only kidding."

Goku just chuckled and Chichi bit her tongue so she wouldn't swear at the bastard.

"That's cheating, Vegeta. You consulted with my best friend! No decency to even ask me what I want."

"Well, there was a point in time in which none of you were speaking to me, and Chichi was the only one with enough decency not to judge me and still talk to me, anyways. The attitude change apparently didn't phase her because I've always treated her the same way when you guys thought I was being more difficult. She still saw the good in me when the rest of you turned away."

Chichi smiled when Vegeta spoke in her defense of them becoming closer friends. That was something she wasn't used to since he used to pick on her all the time when they were growing up. When they hung out together all they'd talk about was their significant others. Vegeta had told her things about Goku that she never knew and she'd told him things about Bulma that he had never known. The raven haired beauty almost bitch slapped him when he'd told her about all the girls that he'd slept with after Bulma had left that time.

Goku looked back and forth between them and curiously asked, "You guys didn't do anything together, did you?" It was a question that had to be asked even though he dreaded the answer whether it was good or bad.

The mother of Goku's child slapped him upside the head and snapped, "Of course not, Goku! Don't be so ridiculous!"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and growled, "You think I could do to that to Bulma? Or even you? You know how much I care about the both of you. I'd never have been able to forgive myself if I did. Don't be so stupid, Kakarot."

"Really?" His best friend questioned. "Then how do you explain Jenna Jade, Anna Wilson, Amanda Yakunan, Nayami Hana, and Candiice Yutaka? I'm sure there are others in that list that I can't think of at the moment."

"CANDIICE YUTAKA?" Bulma screamed in outrage. "VEGETA OUJI, YOU SLEPT WITH MY SWORN NEMESIS?"

He sighed knowing that she was hurting and there was nothing he could do to fix that. "Look, I'm not proud of what I did, okay? I love _you_, Bulma. You know that."

"How could you?" She whispered lowly with tears beginning to stream down her pale cheeks. "You know how much she used to humiliate me and I'm sure she'll have a field day with this when she finds out that I'm back in Japan."

"Baby, please don't cry. I'm sorry. I love you so much, Bulma. I love you more than you could ever know. We can work this out, I know it. Just, please, don't leave me." He did something that nobody had seen him do since Bulma had left him. He cried and dropped down to the floor, grasping on to her leg resting his head against it as he cried his soul out on his living room floor. "Don't leave me. Oh kami, please don't leave me. I need you."

Seventeen's heart sunk as he witnessed the scene before him. Now he really believed them when they said that Vegeta used to cry a lot. The grown man was on his knees begging his ex-girlfriend not to walk out on him. It was really heart shattering and he just prayed that Bulma would do the right thing and forgive the poor boy.

The blue eyed angel could feel her heart break as she watched the man she loved cry his heart out on the floor. Handing Trunks over to her best friend, she sunk down at Vegeta's level and took her fiancé in her arms. "Vegeta, it's okay. I'm not letting you go now that I have you again. I forgive you, honey. I love you."

The tears ceased once she said that and he started laughing as she held him. He was so happy. The emotional teenager lifted the heiress up off the ground and swung her around in his embrace and then gently kissed her on the forehead. "C'mon," he said softly, "Let's go home."

"But what about the rest of the gifts?" Goku asked.

"I'll open them tomorrow," Bulma replied with a huge smile on her face.

Vegeta took Trunks from Chichi and one handedly hugged his parents. After the couple was finished saying their goodbyes, they headed out the door and towards the Lamborghini sitting in the driveway. They were both exhausted but that wasn't going to stop them from doing what they had been planning all day.

* * *

All the guests had cleared out of Rosicheena and Vegeta's house. Once they all left, the couple just looked at each other with smiles on their faces and headed upstairs to rest since they'd need more energy for tomorrow morning.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, there was some drama in there but I think it worked out. Don't you? I also found this chapter kind of humorous but that's just my sense of humor. Haha. Well, anyway. Let me know what you thought, as always. Review!


	21. IMPORTANT NOTE

**Reviving The Heart**

**A/N:** It's _really_ important that all my readers of this story read this. I have been thinking about discontinuing this story BUT only to make it 10x darker, 10x angstier, 10x more dramatic, && with 10x the romance. I started it when I was 15 years old and my writing style and whole way of thinking has since changed. I look at it now and realize how choppily it was written. I was wondering if you guys wanted me to keep it the way it is now or you want me to rewrite it to be more interesting && more appealing. The choice is not up to me, however, it is up to all my readers. If you want me to keep it as is - I will try && finish it the way I was originally going to - but if you want me to redo it - I will most certainly oblige. So, give me your comments & feedback. They would be greatly appreciated.

Love Always,

**Amanduh.**


End file.
